


Shot In The Dark

by Empress37



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Agent Jaina, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Smut, F/F, From Sex to Love, Humor, Jaina Needs a Nap, Jaina in a suit, Let Jaina top 2K19, Maiev in a suit, Manipulation, Modern AU, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sniper Sylvanas, Sylvanas-Drama-Queen-Windrunner, The suit tags are clearly important, Tyrande in a suit, Useless Lesbians, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37/pseuds/Empress37
Summary: When Anduin Wrynn, a promising young politician is assassinated, it's all hands on deck to catch the killer. Jaina Proudmoore heads the investigation and she is determined to catch her nephew's murderer, and there is only one person alive who could have made the shot. Sylvanas Windrunner. But Jaina will learn not everything is as it seems and soon, working with the most wanted woman in Azeroth becomes her only chance at finding the truth.





	1. The Shot Heard Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea of sniper Sylvanas from the awesome art of slackergami on tumblr.  
> http://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/182085265980/ranger-general-sylvanas-now-featuring-sniper
> 
> Then Krimzie gave me the prompt of ex military Sylvanas working with investigator Jaina. So here it is!!  
> First chapter is kinda short, but I wrote just wrote it today.  
> Special thanks to my lovely GF for not only editing it but also putting up with how gay I am for these two!!
> 
> Title is a song from Within Temptation, go give it a listen!
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy!

It should have been a regular job, a regular case. Sure, it was a high-profile case, but that’s all it should have been. She shouldn’t have any emotional attachment to it. That was dangerous. She’d been down that path before and it had ruined everything.

But she couldn’t turn her back on this. Couldn’t turn her back on him. Even as the tears pricked at her eyes, she felt the boiling hot rage bubbling up within her. It threatened to consume her, begged to be released.

For now, she stamped it down, forged it into something she could use. She needed the determination it would bring her just to get through the day. She needed it to burn away her tears before they could fall.

Jaina took a steadying breath. She grabbed a hold of the anger and bent it to her will. She would not let it break her. Not let it ruin her again. She wouldn’t fail him, not a second time.

Opening her eyes, Jaina got out of the van. Her steps were slow and steady, her breaths measured as she continued to walk forward, passing uniformed officers and agents in crisp suits.

She stopped a foot away from the body, taking one final breath before letting her gaze fall down.

All of her preparation, all of her anger—none of it helped. Not when she finally saw his body.

Even in death, Anduin’s boyish good looks remained. She’d always known he had the potential to be a heartbreaker. She just never imagined it would be her heart he broke. Not like this.

Jaina’s eyes moved to the bullet wound in his head. She was almost disgusted with herself when the first thought to enter her mind was that the bullet placement meant that he had been killed instantly.

She didn’t think of how many lives would be affected by this. She didn’t think of the little boy who smiled brighter than the sun and called her Auntie. No, her first thought was how the bullet would have pierced his spinal cord and immediately killed him. No pain. He wouldn’t have even felt it.

“Jaina?”

She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, glancing over at the concerned voice. Tyrande Whisperwind looked at her with a slight frown. There was empathy in her glowing eyes, empathy that bordered on pity and Jaina didn’t want to see it.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m fine.” She just barely restrained herself from snapping at her boss.

Why couldn’t Maive be the one heading up the investigation? She wouldn’t be giving Jaina this look.

Jaina took a breath, turning back to the body. Not Anduin. The body. That’s all he could be right now if she was going to make it through today.

“I’ll have a preliminary report for you in two hours,” she continued, stepping over to the body to begin her work.

“Whatever resources you need, just ask. This is a top priority.”

“Understood.” She didn’t look up from the body, her mind already running at full speed, processing everything she saw.

It was a single high calibre shot. It had to be professionally done. The coroner would retrieve the bullet, then she could get the exact details, hopefully narrow it down enough to get the rifle type.

Jaina looked at the bullet wound, taking in its placement. She stood, moving to the podium where he had been standing. She took in the area. They could do an accurate recreation later, but for now she could get a rough idea where the shot had come from.

The square was surrounded by buildings, but the shot had come from the front. Any buildings within shooting range would have been cleared by security before the speech even began.

Jaina made a mental note to get the reports from the security teams, ensuring they all checked out. They must have missed something. This shouldn’t have happened. He shouldn—

Slamming her eyes closed, Jaina took a slow, steadying breath. No. She wouldn’t get bogged down in that. She had a job to do. There would be time for regret and mourning later. They were practically old friends at this point. For now she would focus everything into catching the bastard who did this and make them pay.

* * *

 

Normally the office would have been mostly deserted by this time, only the small night crew working, but even at three in the morning, the office was still buzzing with activity.

They’d had a shift change several hours ago, but Jaina had refused to leave. She’d gathered up everything and claimed one of the briefing rooms for herself. Everything she had was spread out in what some would call a chaotic mess, but to her it made sense. It was her system and it worked.

She reached for her coffee cup, grimacing at the coldness of it. She downed it none the less and moved to refill it. She’d stolen one of the coffee makers hours ago, and nobody had bothered to stop her. They knew better by now.

Jaina muttered a curse when she took in the empty pot. She was quick to set about making a new one, turning back to her work as she waited for it.

She’d pored over reports for hours. Every building that had been identified as a possible sniper position had been secured within a two-mile radius. So either somebody fucked up or somebody lied. Either way, Jaina would see them go down with the same bastard who fired the shot.

Sighing, she popped two more buttons on her once crisp white shirt. She’d shucked the black-tie hours ago along with her blazer. They were lost somewhere in the room.

Jaina collapsed into the only chair she hadn’t thrown out of the room. She stared at the organized chaos around her with unseeing eyes. She had to figure this out. There had to be something she wasn’t seeing.

They had the bullet, and Jaina had figured out the make and model of the rifle. It was military grade, so whoever did this couldn’t have been an amateur. They had yet to locate the site of the shooting. But…maybe they were looking in the wrong places.

They were only checking the buildings that the security team had swept, thinking they had missed something, that somebody had slipped by. But what if the shot hadn’t come from any of those buildings. What if it had been farther?

Was it possible? She wasn’t an expert in such things. But she did know one.

Jaina almost stumbled to the floor she scrambled from her chair so quickly. She frantically searched for her jacket, not caring that she made some of her organized chaos into true chaos.

She practically tore the jacket apart as she wrenched her phone from the pocket. She pulled up her contacts and within five seconds, she was holding the device to her ear.

Each ring was almost drowned out by the wild beat of her heart. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her as it always did when she got a lead or made some new discovery. It was stronger and more useful than any coffee or drug.

A groan echoed through the phone. “Mmm, ‘lo?” asked a groggy, sleep filled voice.

“Vereesa! I need your help!” Somewhere in her mind, Jaina realized she should lower her voice, but she couldn’t be bothered. This was important.

“Jaina? Gods, it’s three in the morning,” Vereesa grumbled.

“I know, sorry.” She did feel slightly guilty waking her friend up. But this was worth it. “I need your help though.”

“What’s wrong?” Vereesa suddenly sounded alert. Any trace of sleep had vanished from her voice. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She really wasn’t, but she would deal with that later. “I need your help with a case.”

“Are you still at work?”

Jaina scoffed. “Of course.”

There was a moment of silence. When Vereesa spoke again, her voice was hesitant. “Jaina…are they letting you work Anduin’s case?”

Jaina wasn’t sure what it was. If it was the concern and sadness in Vereesa’s voice, or if it was just hearing his name. She’d refused to even think his name. Anytime it came up in a report she mentally replaced it with the word ‘victim’.

But hearing it out loud, that was different somehow. It was harder to replace it. Harder to ignore.

She wasn’t even aware she was crying until she tasted the tears on her lips. She angrily wiped them away, leaving harsh red marks on her pale cheeks. She turned away from the windows, making sure nobody could see her.

“Jaina?”

“I need to do this,” she half whispered, half growled.

“No, you don’t. There are other—”

“They’ll just fuck it up,” she spat. She was the best investigator in the city. Jaina didn’t trust anybody but herself to figure this out.

“Jaina it’s ok—”

“Just stop!” Her throat felt raw from the sudden scream. She was certain everybody outside was staring at her. She didn’t turn to look. “Please,” her voice cracked, leaving it barely above a whisper. She hated it. “I need to do this.”

Vereesa let out an audible breath, almost a sigh. “Okay.”

Jaina sniffed, wiping the last remnants of tears from her eyes. She wouldn’t fall apart. She was strong.

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need a list of anybody who could make a shot over two miles.”

Vereesa paused for a long time. So long that Jaina pulled the phone from her ear to check if they had been disconnected. She knew it was a crazy idea, but it was the only thing that made sense. This had to be how it was done.

“Vereesa?”

“That’s…a small list. And I don’t know every sniper in the world Jaina.”

“No, but you’d know all the best ones. Hell, you probably work with most of them.”

Quel’Thalas rangers where the best marksmen in the world, and if anybody knew people capable of making this shot, it was the Ranger General.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” There was a quality to Vereesa’s voice, almost hesitant.

Jaina chalked it up to her friend still thinking she should hand this investigation over to someone else.

“Thank you Vereesa. When can you get it to me?”

Vereesa paused again, but not as long this time. “Give me…five hours.”

“Alright, thank you again.”

“Jaina, one condition.”

“Yeah?”

“Please go home and sleep. I’ll get you the list directly. Just please rest until then.” There was concern in Vereesa’s voice, enough that even in her state, it still managed to touch Jaina.

There were few people in her life that actually cared about her, that knew her well enough to care. One of that small number had their picture plastered all over the news and files of her colleagues. Vereesa may have been the last one.

“Alright.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise Vereesa.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon. Good night Jaina.”

“Good night Vereesa.”

Jaina ended the call, collapsing back into her chair. She let out a slow breath, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. It seemed all her exhaustion caught up with her in this moment. Or maybe it was just Vereesa’s words that made her aware of it.

She didn’t want to stop working, didn’t want to sleep, afraid of where her mind would go. But there was little she could do without that list.

Sighing, she rose from her chair. Grabbing her blazer and a stack of files, she headed out the door. Nobody would go into the room and touch her things. They all knew better.

Jaina knew if she didn’t leave soon Tyrande would probably come down and kick her out anyway. She would just go home and do some more work from there. A change, short walk, and cab ride would help clear her head.

 

* * *

 

Jaina woke with a start, jerking up from her hunched position and wincing at the pain that shot through her neck. She groaned as she slowly leaned back, trying to rub the pain away but it was no good. She could never reach the damn spot.

The sound of loud knocking drew her attention. She looked around, blinking the fog from her eyes and trying to force the haze of sleep off her mind.

The knocking stopped and barely a second later her phone started buzzing loudly on her desk. Jaina snatched the device. Seeing Vereesa’s name on the screen sent her into an immediate state of alertness.

“Vereesa, do you—”

“Open your door,” came the clearly agitated woman’s voice.

“You’re here?” Jaina asked, already pushing out of her chair and heading down the hall.

“Yeah.”

She didn’t get a chance to say anything before the other woman ended the call. Jaina paused, staring at the phone with furrowed brows for a moment before continuing to the door.

Jaina tried to sort her sleep mussed hair into some semblance of order, but without re-braiding it, there was little she could do at the moment.

She opened to door, finding Vereesa standing on the front step. Her silver hair glittered in the bright morning sun. A royal blue V-neck shirt and black trousers highlighted her lithe elven build, honed to perfection from her ranger training.

“Hey.” Jaina offered a tentative smile. Despite everything, she was happy to see her friend. They didn’t get opportunity to meet often.

“Hey.” The smile Vereesa normally would have graced her with was dimmed, not even a shadow of its normal self.

“Come in.” Jaina stepped back, gesturing for her friend to enter. “I didn’t expect you to show up yourself. I thought you’d just email me.” She closed the door and led the elf to the living room.

“I wanted to give it to you in person,” Vereesa muttered, sitting on the sofa rigidly. She looked ready to bolt. Her long elven ears pressed close to her head, twitching with nerves every so often.

“Vereesa, what’s wrong?” Jaina sat across from the elf, looking at her in concern.

Vereesa chewed her lower lip, fangs likely just barely avoiding puncturing the skin. “The list. I have it.”

“Okay…” Jaina’s worry didn’t lessen as she watched her friend.

The elf didn’t speak again. She continued worrying at her lip, her left leg bouncing with increasing speed. Her right hand gripped the sofa until the knuckles turned white.

“Vereesa?” Jaina leaned forward in her seat, gently touching her hand to the obviously distraught elf’s knee. “What’s wrong?”

Vereesa’s glowing blue eyes were fixed firmly in her lap. “There’s only three people I know who could make a shot like that.” Her voice was soft to the point where Jaina strained to hear even with the small distance between them.

Jaina waited for the elf to continue, but she said nothing. Instead, Vereesa pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket and held it out. Her eyes never strayed from her lap.

Jaina hesitantly removed her hand and took up the paper. Unfolding it she stared in what rapidly became a dumbstruck state as she read the names.

Like Vereesa said, only three names graced the small slip of paper.

Vereesa Windrunner.

Alleria Windrunner.

Sylvanas Windrunner.

Jaina looked back up at her friend, who still refused to meet her gaze. Looking back down at the list, she could only blink. She knew Vereesa didn’t do it. The very idea was preposterious, even if the woman didn’t have an air tight alibi.

Neither could it be Alleria. The eldest Windrunner sister had been killed in action five years ago.

Jaina couldn’t look away from the final name. The only person on the list who could have done it. The person who had murdered her nephew. Sylvanas Windrunner.

 

 


	2. The Weight of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! slackergami drew art for this fic!! Words cannot describe how awesome that felt or how loudly I fan girl squealed!! Go check it and their Tumblr out!! 
> 
> http://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/182144898130/eagle9177-wrote-a-fic-based-on-a-snipersylvanas
> 
> Hope you all like the next chapter! :)

It was ironic how silence could be deafening. But that was the only way to describe the atmosphere that had overtaken the room.

Jaina wasn’t sure how long it had been going on, how long they had both been sitting there unmoving, not a sound emanating in the eerily still room. It was so quiet, Jaina swore she could hear her eyes flicking up from the paper to look at Vereesa.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. No words formed in her mind. She didn’t really know what to say.

Vereesa rarely talked about her older siblings. She had mentioned Alleria fondly a few times. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding between them when it came to Sylvanas.

Vereesa never mentioned the middle Windrunner sister and Jaina never asked. Even when every news station in Azeroth was talking about her, when the world had watched in horror, seen the footage of Teldrasil burning in an attack ordered by Sylvanas herself.

Nobody had seen or heard from Sylvanas since that infamous day. Including, as far as Jaina was aware, Vereesa.

“Vereesa?” Jaina honestly didn’t know what to say, but she needed some kind of explanation.

Vereesa still wouldn’t meet her gaze, ears pressed low against her head. All movement in the elf had ceased, her body tight with tension, like she was ready to bolt any second.

“Vereesa.” Jaina’s voice was firmer this time. It seemed enough to press the elf to speak.

“I…” The elf twisted her hands together, her voice tight with strain. “I don’t—”

“Did she do it?” Jaina was aware how cold her voice was. She felt the anger seeping into her. Not a white hot rage, no—this was a bitter ice cold fury that curled inside her and focused her mind to a razor point.

“I don’t know.” Vereesa sounded on the edge of tears. When her glowing blue eyes finally flicked up, they were filled with a dizzying array of emotions.

“Do you know where she is?” Jaina’s mind was spinning with plans and scenarios. She would need to alert Tyrande immediately. They had to pour all their resources into finding Sylvanas.

“No.” Vereesa shook her head. “I haven’t heard from her or seen her since…” the elf trailed off, but Jaina didn’t ask her to continue. She knew when Vereesa meant.

“I have to call Tyrande.” Jaina grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

Vereesa’s hand snapped out, pinning Jaina’s hand to the table. Sometimes it was easy to forget how strong the elf was. Jaina eyed the other woman warily, feeling a spike of adrenaline rush through her, setting her on edge.

“Vereesa?”

“We don’t know she did it.” The elf’s look was beseeching, and there was a desperate quality to her voice.

“We don’t know she didn’t either.” Jaina narrowed her eyes at her friend. “You wouldn’t have put her name on that list if you thought she was above suspicion.”

Vereesa bit her lower lip again, eyes falling away before she pulled her hand back. She seemed to slump back into the seat, like all the energy had suddenly left her.

Jaina remained motionless for a moment, watching her friend. But Vereesa said nothing and still refused to look at her. Shaking the moment away, Jaina pulled up Tyrande’s number and put the phone to her ear as she left the room.

Tyrande answered after three rings. “Whisperwind.”

“It’s Jaina. I have a lead.” Jaina was already sitting down at her desk and composing an email.

“Who?”

“I’m sending you an email now.” She put all her findings and hypotheses in the file, along with the name. “I’ll be back to the office in an hour.” That would give Tyrande time to take in the information. No matter how composed her boss was, she knew the elf still carried the weight of Teldrasil on her shoulders.

“Understood.”

The call ended and Jaina slid the phone into her pocket before finishing off the email. Once it was sent, she gathered her things into her bag. Snatching up her jacket she headed back to the TV room, where Vereesa still sat slumped on the sofa.

The elf’s head jerked up at her entrance.

“I have to go back to work. Feel free to stay here.” She knew Vereesa must be exhausted from her last minute trip here.

“Let me help.” Vereesa was on her feet in a blur of elven speed, looking at Jaina with wide blue eyes.

“No.” Jaina shook her head. “You’re related to the suspect Vereesa. I can’t let you be anywhere near this.”

“Jaina please!”

The distance between them shrunk to almost nothing. She could feel Vereesa’s frantic breaths on her skin, could see the threat of tears in her glowing eyes.

The tug on Jaina’s heart was almost painful. She’d never seen Vereesa this upset before, this frantic.

Vereesa had lost so much in her life, as much as Jaina. Maybe that was why she was Jaina’s only real friend left. They understood each other in ways few ever could.

Jaina understood to some extent what the elf was going through. After everything that had happened with her father…yes, Jaina could empathize. But that also meant Jaina knew something Vereesa didn’t. She knew how painful this would be, knew all the twisted ways it could destroy her friend. She wouldn’t let Vereesa do that to herself.

“I’m sorry Vereesa.” She kept her voice soft, but it wasn’t entirely on purpose. The flood of memories had formed a lump in her throat, making any speech painful.

She could see the pain written across her friend’s face as though it were branded onto her skin.

“I’ll call you.” Jaina spun away, her pace just shy of a full sprint as she left her friend.

She needed to get away. She couldn’t stay, couldn’t watch the emotions play out, couldn’t listen to the arguments. Jaina knew they would break her. Her own memories, her regrets were always trying to claw their way free of the cage she kept them locked away in.

She was breathing heavy, having made it two full blocks from her home before she even realized she was running down the street.

Jaina stopped, leaning against the cold brick building beside her. She closed her eyes, focusing only on the slow controlled breaths she forced herself to take.

_Five, four, three, two, one._

She repeated the breaths four more times, slowing her racing heart. She gained just enough control, enough power to slam the door closed on the cage. With every breath she took, every count, she added another lock. She didn’t stop until they were all back in place.

Opening her eyes, she let out her breath and stepped forward to hail a cab. She had a job to do.

When she made it to the office twenty minutes later, it was even more chaotic than yesterday. It was quickly apparent what the cause was.

Plastered on every board, on projectors, on monitors, was a picture of Sylvanas Windrunner.

Jaina wasn’t surprised that Tyrande had already begun what she was certain could only be a nation-wide manhunt. She’d hoped her boss would have waited until they talked first, but she couldn’t blame her.

 Jaina made a bee-line for Tyrande’s office. The Night Elf was on the phone, but she wasn’t speaking. Her glowing silver eyes found Jaina and beckoned her inside.

She wordlessly slipped inside, eyes finding the other figure in the room. Jaina was surprised at the sight. It was rare she ever saw Maiev out of her tactical gear. The woman always looked uncomfortable in her black suit and tie. Of course, she stood still as a statue, like always, but Jaina saw the way she subtly rolled her shoulders every few moments.

Maiev gave her a nod before they both looked back to Tyrande. Jaina stood beside the chief of tactical operations and waited.

It only took a moment before Tyrande was hanging up the phone and her eyes met Jaina’s.

“Jaina, good work on the lead.”

“Thank you. Do we have anything?”

“Nothing substantial. Sylvanas has been off the grid since Teldrasil. Nobody’s even caught a glimpse of her since the trial.”

“It wasn’t a trial.” Maiev’s normally gravelly voice was even rougher with her growl. “It was a sham. She never should have walked.”

“The trial was…complicated.” Tyrande winced at her own words.

Maiev’s scoff was immediate. “Everyone knows what she did. Everyone knows she’s the one who killed Saurfang before he could testify. It wasn’t complicated. She should have faced a firing squad.”

“Regardless,” Tyrande sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jaina took her boss in at that moment. She noted how her long ears drooped more than usual. Even with the dark markings around her eyes, the dark circles of exhaustion were evident. Jaina doubted the woman had slept since this all began. Even her striking cream coloured suit looked rumpled.

“We’re pouring all our resources into finding her. We’ll get her eventually. For now, we need to keep working on finding evidence. None of this will matter unless we can actually link her to the crime.”

“We should extend our search past the two-mile mark,” Jaina added, knowing they likely already had.

“We need to narrow it down though.”

Jaina bit her lip. She knew the best course of action, but she didn’t want to do it. She’d resolved herself not to. She’d run away from home to avoid it.

“We can call in experts,” Maiev added in. “Get them to identify the best shooting positions.”

“It will be—” a knock at the door cut Tyrande off. “Yes?”

“Excuse me ma’am.” A visibly nervous agent stood at the door, shifting from foot to foot. “Umm…we have someone asking to speak to you. She says she has information on Sylvanas Windrunner.”

Three heads snapped to look past the agent. Jaina felt her heart sink. There, at the entrance to the office, stood Vereesa. But this wasn’t the same Vereesa Jaina had left broken at her house. Even from across the room, she could see the firmness in the elf’s stance, her rigid posture. This was Ranger General Vereesa.

“Send her in.”

Jaina felt her frown grow with every step Vereesa took towards them. She saw her friend’s blue eyes flick over to her, but they quickly returned to Tyrande. Vereesa stood at attention before the director of investigations, hands clasped neatly behind her back, chin held high.

“Director Whisperwind. Thank you for seeing me.”

“Of course, General Windrunner. I admit I’m surprised to see you. Especially considering the…topic of our investigation.”

“How did you know we were investigating your sister?” Maeiv’s tone was gruff, as usual, but there was an undercurrent of suspicion in it.

“I was the one who gave Jaina my sister’s name.” Vereesa’s eyes switched from Maiev to Tyrande, but she never even glanced at Jaina.

“Oh really?” Maiev certainly had no qualms about looking at her though. Jaina felt herself bristle.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Tyrande waved her hand in dismissal of the impending argument. “Miss Windrunner, I’m sure you are aware your involvement in the case would be highly controversial.”

“I am. However, I’m also the best equipped to help you. I know—” for just a second, Vereesa’s stoic Ranger General mask faltered and a frown slipped onto her lips for a heartbeat before they were once more pressed into a thin line. “Knew, Sylvanas. Moreover, we’ve had identical training. I can help you figure out where she would have taken the shot from.”

Tyrande exchanged a look with Maiev, the former looking deep in thought, while the latter merely grimaced.

Jaina didn’t say a word. What could she say? She’d wanted to keep Vereesa out of this, shield her from the pain it would bring. She understood the impulse, and she knew Vereesa just wanted to help. But she didn’t understand.

Jaina wanted to shake her, to scream at her to walk away. She wanted to tell her of the years of torment that would come from knowing you were responsible for destroying the life of someone you cared for.

It didn’t matter if they were guilty. Logic didn’t apply to this. You would never forget the look on their face when they realized it was you. No amount of right, of justice could lessen the pain from that.

“Director, I want to help. Please.” Vereesa’s voice dropped slightly, becoming less firm and more beseeching. “If Sylvanas did this then it’s my responsibility to make sure she’s brought to justice.”

_No, it isn’t! It isn’t your fucking job! Let somebody else do it! Let me do it!_

Jaina had to bite her tongue so hard to keep from screaming the words she was expecting the tang of copper to fill her mouth.

“Alright.”

_No!_

“But you can’t undertake any work alone. Jaina’s the lead investigator on this case, so you’ll be working with her.”

“Understood.”

“And who watches her?” Maiev’s glare was heavy with unconcealed suspicion.

“Jaina can keep things separate.” Tyrande said, cutting Jaina off before she could snap at the glowering elf.

Maiev grumbled, crossing her powerful arms, but didn’t say anything.

“Jaina, keep me updated.”

“Of course.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Jaina looked over at Vereesa, who still wouldn’t meet her gaze. Jaina could feel the locks on the cage rattling. She stepped past her friend and out of the door before they came undone.

* * *

 

The drive had been made in tense silence, neither woman uttering so much as a word. Eye contact was likewise resolutely avoided.

Now, Jaina stood in the biting wind, tugging her heavy coat tighter around herself. Even after all this time, it still smelled faintly of salt and the sea. It comforted her, brought her shoulders down by a fraction, calmed the storm brewing within her.

She watched Vereesa. The elf stood at the podium where Anduin had stood only yesterday. Gods, had it really only been yesterday?

Jaina had spoken to him the morning of his speech. He’d called her in a frenzy, worried about messing it up. She’d listened to him recite his entire speech. It had brought a smile to her face, listening to the passion in his voice, to his message of peace and unity. He would have gone on to do great things.

The cage within her rattled, but she clamped down on those thoughts, cutting them off before they could do any more.

Instead she put all her focus on Vereesa. She watched as the elf slowly scanned the area around them. Her brows were pulled into a deep V, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Jaina followed in silence as Vereesa left the stage and began walking forward. Every so often she would pause, looking around. Neither of them spoke, but Jaina was okay with that. She needed time to gather her thoughts anyway.

She’d resigned herself to allowing Vereesa to help. She knew there was no stopping her friend at this point anyway. Instead, she’d decided to focus her efforts on preparing Vereesa, and in the end, simply being there to support her when it was done.

Jaina knew what Vereesa was thinking. She knew the elf thought that she could handle putting her sister behind bars if she was truly guilty. But even if they managed to take Sylvanas alive, Jaina knew Vereesa wasn’t prepared for that.

She didn’t understand the guilt that came with it. Of knowing that someone you once loved was going to spend the rest of their life locked behind bars. That they would never look at you the same way. Your family would never look at you the same. You would never look at yourself the same.

If Jaina couldn’t protect her from that, then she would at least try and prepare her.

She lost track of time, following Vereesa around without uttering a word. The elf didn’t seem eager to break the silence either, only uttering terse directions when needed. Finally, after what was probably hours of walking and driving to new locations, they pulled up outside of a hotel.

“I think this is it,” Vereesa said, still not looking over at Jaina. “I’ll need to check out every floor above the sixth to figure out what floor they took the shot from, then we’ll have to find the room.”

Jaina nodded, finally breaking her silence. “I’ll call Tyrande, get a warrant. Shouldn’t take long.”

“I’ll go in, start checking out the height of the floors.”

“Wait.” Jaina’s hand snapped out, grabbing onto Vereesa’s forearm, halting her from leaving the car.

The elf looked at her with narrowed eyes, but Jaina saw how her knee jittered ever so slightly, despite what she was sure were the elf’s best attempts to still it.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jaina kept her voice soft, trying to show how she genuinely cared as she met her friend's gaze.

Vereesa’s leg stilled, and her gaze hardened. “I want to find out who did it.”

Jaina blinked. It was worse than she thought. Vereesa still had hope, still believed there was a chance Sylvanas wasn’t responsible.

“Vereesa,” Jaina paused, worrying at her lip as she watched her friend. She didn’t want to be the one to crush that hope, but she didn’t want Vereesa to allow it to grow either.

“Just…please, prepare yourself.” She knew there was really nothing she could say right now. Not while Vereesa still had that hope. All she could do was wait and be there when it was torn from her.

Vereesa just nodded, but the hardness had left her eyes slightly. Maybe she would actually listen.

Jaina let the elf leave while she made her calls. An hour later Jaina was walking through the hallways of the hotel, Vereesa on her left, Tyrande and Maive on her right, and a very nervous hotel manager trailing behind them.

Jaina tugged on her vest, shifting it to sit more comfortably. Maiev had shown up and insisted they all wear the body armour, handing vests out to the three other women.

Vereesa had narrowed it down to the sixteenth floor. Apparently, the top floor wasn’t actually the ideal spot.

They were checking all the rooms on the west side of the building, looking for the vantage point Sylvanas had used.

It was a slow process, but Vereesa’s determination never faltered. Jaina just hoped that drive was to find the truth, not to prove her sister’s innocence.

They stopped outside the next door in line, the eighth so far on the floor. All four women turned back to the manager expectantly. Jaina almost felt bad for the poor man as he shrunk under their gazes.

“Umm,” he cleared his throat, consulting the tablet in hand. “This room has been rented out for the entire weekend. Tenant paid in cash. The name of the reservation is under Areiel Gladewalker.”

Vereesa visibly stiffened at the name, causing all eyes to shift to her, something the manager was no doubt grateful for.

“Vereesa?” Jaina asked, keeping her voice as soothing as she could.

“That…that was the name of a captain under Sylvanas when she was Ranger General. She was killed during the attacks on Silvermoon.”

Jaina exchanged a look with Maiev and Tyrande. All three women nodded in unspoken communication. Jaina gripped Vereesa’s arm, pulling her back and out of the way. Jaina’s free hand drew the pistol holstered under her arm.

Tyrande gestured for the manager to step back while she took position on the left of the door, her own weapon already in hand.

Jaina took up position on the right of the door, while Maiev stood in the center, body tensed and ready. She looked to both Jaina and Tyrande, who gave sharp nods of affirmation.

Jaina firmed her grip on the pistol in her hand, reassured by its weight, of the grip’s texture in her palm. Her heartbeat slowed to a steady rate, her whole body focused and ready.

Maiev kicked the door in with an explosive crack of wood. Before the door had even hit the ground, she had spun to the left stopping beside Tyrande. Jaina and Tyrande both leaned into the now clear doorway, weapons trained on the short hallway and the room beyond.

“Alliance PO!” Tyrande’s voice boomed into the hotel room.

Jaina’s eyes took in the area in an instant, eyes alert for the faintest trace of movement, for anything out of place. “Clear!” she called after only a few heartbeats.

“Clear!” Tyrande was only a few seconds slower in repeating the call.

“Moving.” Maiev stepped past them and into the room, weapon held up and at the ready.

She paused at the doorway to the bathroom, waiting for Jaina and Tyrande to cover it. Once they had, she moved past them and into the room proper. Tyrande grabbed the knob to the bathroom door, looking at Jaina.

She gave the elf a nod. As soon as the door was thrown open, Jaina was on the move, her weapon up and scanning every section of the room, eyes leaving no inch unscrutinised.

The bathroom was immaculate, looking like it hadn’t been touched. The shower curtain was drawn back, revealing the empty tub.

“Clear!” she called, her voice echoing in the room.

“Clear!” Maiev’s gravelly voice carried from the main room.

Jaina holstered her pistol, walking back into the main room. Tyrande and Maiev were already looking around the room with a critical gaze.

“Vereesa, you can come in now,” Jaina called, looking over her shoulder to see the woman walk in.

Vereesa didn’t waste a moment, immediately heading to the window. They all saw the perfect hole that had been cut in the glass, the table that had been pulled over to rest underneath it.

Vereesa’s shoulders went rigid, but she didn’t say anything. She went and stood behind the table, looking through the window. Jaina and the others moved to stand next to her. Vereesa looked through the binoculars they’d picked up for her some time ago.

From this distance, Jaina could faintly see the square the speech had happened in. She held her breath, as did everyone else, all eyes turning to Vereesa.

Jaina could see the elf’s knuckles turn white against the binoculars. The tendons in her jaw clenched so tightly it had to hurt.

Jaina’s heart was pounding so loud in her ears, she almost didn’t hear her friend speak, her voice barely above a whisper.

“This is the place.”

Tyrande nodded, already pulling out her phone and calling the crime scene techs to come and analyze the room.

“Are you sure?” Maiev frowned at the high elf, an action that looked right at home on her face.

“This is the perfect place. It has the height necessary and a clear view of the park. With the right conditions, rifle, and shooter, it’s more than possible for—” Vereesa visibly swallowed, her eyes darting away and back to the window. “For a skilled shooter.”

Maiev hummed in response but didn’t push the issue. After a moment, she joined Tyrande in the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Jaina looked at her friend, watching the way her fingers subtly fiddled with the cuff of her green jacket.

Vereesa gave a shaky nod. “Hopefully the shooter left something behind and you can ID them.”

Jaina pressed her lips into a thin line, looking away from her friend. “Yeah.” She kept her voice steady, refusing to let the rattling cage inside her show in her voice. “Hopefully.”

* * *

 

Three hours later, Jaina was standing back in Tyrande’s office with Vereesa and Maiev. The forensic team had finished going over the hotel room. Apparently they’d found a hair.

Jaina had already been on edge before, but after that news she’d been almost manic. The briefing room she’d commandeered looked like the den of a madman. The walls were covered in reports, photos, and newspaper clippings.

She’d focused all her energy into finding other leads. Since the assassination, teams had been pouring over every death threat Andu—the victim, had ever received. They’d sorted through them, dismissing those they thought were obviously bogus. But Jaina had been working through the entire pile herself. She wouldn’t chance anyone else having missed something.

Her eyes were blood shot and she could feel her body thrumming from the adrenaline and the eight cups of coffee she’d consumed in the past twenty-four hours. Jaina felt like she was going to vibrate out of her shoes at this point.

Her eyes didn’t waver from Tyrande’s face for even a second. Of course the woman was on the phone again. Thankfully the call was wrapped up quickly and she cleared her throat.

Jaina didn’t miss the lightning quick glance Tyrande gave Vereesa, nor the downward twitch of her lips that left less of a mark than a ghost.

“We ran the hair and got a match,” Tyrande’s voice was steady, but when she glanced back at Vereesa, her eyes stayed there.

Jaina’s heart sank before the words were even said, almost drowned out by the heavy drum of her heart and the sounds of locks straining, threatening to break.

“It belongs to Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger General of Silvermoon.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is 50% done being written at this exact moment. Hoping for 100% done writing then have it edited and posted by tomorrow. Maybe even tonight if things go well! 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the wonderful comments and support! You are all wonderful hoomans!


	3. Teddy Bears Shouldn't Have Cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina needs sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could see everyone's reaction to the chapter title, ha ha.

The mind was a funny thing. It was so powerful, really an amazing feat of biological engineering. The things it could do were incredible, astounding really. Yet it was also such a fragile thing. 

Protected only by a layer of bone, bone that could be broken, shattered, and pierced by so many things. Even without any outside intervention, the mind could still be compromised by the one it belonged to. 

Jaina knew the science behind it of course, she knew the logic of it all. After twenty-four hours without sleep, the brain acted in similar ways to that of someone under the influence of hallucinogenic drugs. It really was fascinating when one considered how such a process worked, or its implications and possible applications. Jaina had written a paper on it during her undergrad. 

She knew how it worked. Hell, she’d gone through enough bouts of sleep deprivation to have experienced it dozens of times. She’d deprived herself of sleep for twenty-nine hours to get notes for her paper. 

So when Jaina glanced up from the report in her hand that had become too blurry to even read, her eyes fell on what she  _ knew _ was a no smoking sign. She blinked a dozen times, alternating between fast and slow firm blinks. But no matter what, the image didn’t change. 

Again, logically she was very aware of what the sign  _ should  _ show. No smoking signs were standard. They were everywhere. A simple smoking cigarette with a circle around it and a red line going through it diagonally. 

Yet, no matter how long Jaina stared at the sign, all she could see was a teddy bear holding a cannon. It didn’t matter how much she tried to imagine the real sign. It didn’t matter if she looked away to try and read the slightly less blurry report. Every time she looked up to the door, she saw that damn teddy bear holding his cannon. 

That was when Jaina knew without a doubt that she was sleep deprived. But it wasn’t until she glanced at her phone that she realized just how severe it was. 

Thirty-nine hours. Thirty-nine hours since Tyrande had revealed the hair belong to Sylvanas. Thirty-nine hours since she had publicly declared Sylvanas Windrunner as their primary suspect. 

Vereesa had left only moments later, saying she was flying back to Silvermoon to see what information she could dig up from there. Jaina had tried to stop her, tried to just talk to her, but Vereesa had shut down all her attempts. She’d recognized the look in her friend’s face, one she’d seen in the mirror a few years ago, one she’d properly see now if she bothered to check. 

So Jaina had let her go. She’d then all but locked herself in the briefing room. She’d added a printer, a bag of coffee grounds and filters, and an additional whiteboard to her list of commandeered equipment. 

Letting out a sigh, Jaina plugged her phone into the wall, noticing it was almost dead. She debated pouring another cup of coffee, but at this point she was pretty sure she was nearing a lethal amount of caffeine in her system. She would have to go off the stuff for a few days just go get it out of her bloodstream. The mere thought made her grimace. 

Jaina ran a hand over her hair, feeling the mess that it had become. Her braid…well it could only be called that by the strictest definition now. 

Dropping her hand, blue eyes fell down to her white shirt. There was a coffee stain on her chest. Great. 

Running her hands over her face, Jaina clenched her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose so fiercely it actually hurt. She let go, blinking away the spots that had filled her vision. A glance at the door…still a fucking teddy bear. 

Had somebody just replaced the sign when she wasn’t looking? Was this a prank going around the office? Maybe she was just too far away. She walked right up to the sign, her nose almost touching it as she stared at it with a slowly narrowing gaze. 

“Change you little bastard,” she growled at the teddy bear. “You can’t fool me.” 

But the teddy bear just stared back defiantly, cannon held casually in his hands. Why would a teddy bear even have a cannon? What kind of toy maker would produce that? And how fucking strong was this bear? 

“Jaina?” 

Jaina let out a rather undignified sound that could only be described as a squawk and she jumped up, flailing backwards and almost toppling over a nearby table littered with papers. 

Her heart was thrumming in her chest. It felt like a hummingbird was trapped in there. She looked up to see Tyrande standing in the doorway, a look of concern on her face. 

The elf was wearing a fresh pearl white suit with faint gold embroidery, looking every bit of elven grace. The dark circles under her eyes that had stood out even among her tattoos had faded slightly. Her hair was neatly braided. She looked rested. Had she gone home? When had she gone home? 

“Elune’s mercy Jaina, go get some sleep, please.” 

“Wait!” She grabbed the elf, pulling her to stand in front of the sign and pointing at it accusingly. “What do you see?” 

Glowing silver eyes looked to the sign, then back to Jaina. The question was written all over the elf’s face. 

“It’s a no smoking sign Jaina.” 

“I know that!” She rolled her eyes. “But what is the picture?” 

Silver eyes flicked to the sign then back to her. 

“It’s a cigarette with a line though it.”

Jaina looked…well, glared at the sign again. It was still the damn teddy bear! 

“Jaina, you need sleep.”

Jaina’s eyes snapped over to the elf. Wait! She’d been meaning to talk to Tyrande! Yes, there was…there was a thing…right, the threat!

“No! I have something!” She hurried over to her makeshift desk, tossing the now useless papers aside until she got what she was looking for. She practically shoved it in the elf’s face as she began rambling.

“This was a threat emailed to Anduin a week before the shooting. A week!”

Jaina waited impatiently as Tyrande read the message. She already had it memorized. ‘Nothing can stand in the way of profit. It has a longer reach than you can imagine.’

Tyrande glanced up from the paper, giving Jaina a skeptical look. But she’d been expecting that.

“Hang on, I know it’s vague, but hear me out!” She hurried over to one of her whiteboards. “Anduin was promoting peace between Alliance countries and those of the Horde. He’d even had several very successful talks with Vol’jin. An actual peace treaty was a possibility. Good thing, right?” 

Jaina didn’t wait for Tyrande to answer, she pointed to a print out of business records next to her own writing in bright red marker that read ‘PROFITS FROM WAR!’

“Three years ago, when there was that land dispute in Gilneas, the one that lead to war for a year…” Tyrande signalled for her to continue. “So, that year, obviously weapons manufacturers made massive amounts of money.”

Jaina pointed to a picture of a heavy-set goblin with several large chins. His large hat glittered with jewels and he had a smile that was the definition of slimy. 

“Jastor Gallywix made more money than any of them. So much so, that he bought out most competitors and shifted a large portion of his business to weapons manufacturing. Then when the war ended, and Anduin started making strides towards a lasting peace, Gallywix’s profits took a massive hit.” 

Jaina tore the report from the board and handed it to Tyrande, the paper crumpling slightly in her frantic grip. Once the elf had it, she continued. 

“It’s only gotten worse over time. The only moment his profits saw a jump was during the border skirmish a year and a half ago.” 

“You think Gallywix had Anduin assassinated to spark a war?” Thankfully Tyrande didn’t look  _ completely _ dubious, just mostly. 

“He’s the only one that stands to gain. And the threat, it specifically mentions Anduin standing in the way of profit.”

“A little on the nose.” 

Jaina snorted. “Read some of his public releases. I’m surprised he didn’t outright brag about being the one to send it.” Shaking her head from the thought and from the fatigue that was trying to sneak up on her again, Jaina charged forward with her explanation. 

“And the ‘long reach’ could easily be an allusion to the distance of the shot.”

“That’s a stretch Jaina.” 

“I know!” Jaina snapped, feeling all her anger, frustrations and just sheer fucking weariness break out in that instant. 

Of course, they only got out for a second before she started wrestling them back down, once she realized it was her boss who she’d just snapped at. Not that Tyrande would mind. They’d worked together long enough to not get ruffled by anything like that. Still, it was embarrassing. 

“I know it’s a stretch.” She kept her voice calm this time, shaking her head to force the pull of sleep away. It called to her like a siren. “But it’s our best lead right now. We’ve got no idea where Sylvanas is. And our evidence connecting her to everything is circumstantial at best.”

Tyrande looked back down at the papers in her hand, then up to the board. She took it all in with a calculating gaze that gave Jaina hope. 

“Alright.”

It took a moment for her sleep deprived brain to actually process and comprehend the word and what it meant. Once she did, she almost sank to the floor in relief. 

“Investigate this angle, but quietly. Gallywix is a major public figure in the Horde. We can’t go after him unless we are certain.” 

“Agreed!” Also, Jaina didn’t want to tip anybody off and have word get back to the goblin. “I’ve already got Modera working on tracing the email, and she knows to keep it quiet.” 

“Good.” Tyrande set aside the papers in her hand, fixing Jaina with a firm glare. “Now go home and sleep.”

“I—”

“Jaina, that’s a direct order. If I see you back here in under twenty-four hours then I will fire you.” 

Jaina actually laughed at that, rolling her eyes at the elf. “No, you won’t.”

Tyrande’s mouth ticked up ever so slightly. “No, but I’ll assign you nothing but boring embezzlement investigations for the next year.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Jaina wasn’t willing to risk that kind of punishment. She’d worked those at the beginning of her career, and nothing had ever sapped her will to live more. “Please call me if anything happens though?” 

“I’ll call you if anything important happens.” 

Jaina nodded and turned to collect her things. When she reached for her laptop, Tyrande’s hand pressed down on the device, pinning it to the table.

She levelled Jaina with a knowing look. “I think that can stay here.”

Jaina grumbled but didn’t argue the point. Tyrande was going to take her lead seriously. That was enough for now. And as much as she hated to admit it, she probably did need sleep. And a drink besides coffee…and food.

Grabbing her jacket, she headed towards the door, glaring at the teddy bear. “You better be gone when I get back,” she whispered to the sign as she finally left.

* * *

 

Ringing. Why was there ringing? Something was also vibrating violently, producing the most awful noise she could imagine. 

Blinking blearily, Jaina slowly forced her eyes open, face twisting in disgust and annoyance at the crust that had practically welded her eyes shut. 

She sat up, picking the offending material from her eyes. The damn ringing and vibrating was still going on. What was—shit! Her phone!

Jaina fell out of bed trying to grab the phone. Apparently the rest of her body hadn’t gotten the memo that it needed to wake up yet. 

Grunting, she snatched the device from the bedside table, accepting the call without even looking. 

“Proudmoore.” Her voice was scratchy to even her own ears, still sounding like she was half asleep. 

“Jaina, it’s Tyrande. We have something.” 

Well, that certainly got Jaina’s brain to give her body a jumpstart. She was on her feet in a heartbeat, clutching the device in her hand like it held the answers to the universe. 

“I’m sending you the address. Get here as soon as you can.”

Jaina didn’t get the chance to speak before the line went dead. Seconds later a text came through with the promised address. 

She blinked at the time. She’d passed out the moment she came home and laid in her bed…thirteen hours ago. She still felt like shit, but at least it was functional shit. 

She put the phone down on her nightstand, moving to her closet. She shucked her stained and rumpled to hell clothes, tossing them haphazardly towards the laundry hamper. She selected a freshly pressed suit, this one in a navy blue with a white shirt and matching blue tie. 

A quick swap of underwear and a fresh application of deodorant and she felt at least slightly better. She stared at her shower longingly, wanting nothing more than to linger in a steaming hot soak. She didn’t dare even consider the possibility of a bath. 

She gave her teeth a fresh clean because her breath was pure coffee at this point. Her hair was…by the void, it just wasn’t salvageable in the time she had. She put the pathetic remnants of her braid out of it’s misery and pulled the hair into the very definition of ‘messy bun’. 

She paused to actually look at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were still bloodshot and the bags under her eyes made her look like she’d taken two very precise punches. She imagined they had been far worse thirteen hours ago. 

She stopped by her fridge on the way out, looking longingly at the coffee maker, but forcing herself instead to grab a bottle of water. She’d be drinking nothing but this and some detox tea for the next few days. Maybe. Hopefully. 

Jaina caught a cab to the location Tyrande had sent her. It was a cheap motel, one of hundreds scattered about the city. This one however, had the pleasure of hosting a swarm of APO agents. 

They let her though without a fuss, directing her to the scene. 

Tyrande was there, talking with one of the crime techs. Maiev stood nearby, decked out in her bulky tactical gear, chatting with her team, who were similarly outfitted. Jaina would have guessed Maiev looked pissed, but Maiev always looked pissed. 

Tyrande’s eyes found Jaina, waving her over. 

“What’s going on?” Jaina asked, not bothering with pleasantries. 

Tyrande wouldn’t have called her over unless this was serious, especially considering her earlier threats about Jaina retuning to her work. 

“The motel owner called in a tip an hour ago. He claimed a woman matching Sylvanas’s description had rented out a room four days ago, paid for it up until tomorrow. Said he saw her come back just before he called us.” 

“I’m guessing she’s long gone?” Jaina would have been greeted by a very different scene if Sylvanas had been here. 

“Yeah.”

“How do we know the tip is good?” 

“She rented the room under the name Loralen Hawkspur. We checked with Vereesa. It’s another name of a ranger killed in action under Sylvanas.”

“So, you found something then?” 

Jaina was shocked when her boss actually smirked. 

“Come with me.” 

She followed the elf past the other agents and techs still working the scene. They headed inside a motel room on the second floor—the door had been broken down. Inside was exactly the accommodations one would expect for a cheap motel. 

What wasn’t standard was the rifle laying half disassembled on the coffee table. Jaina’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she took it in. 

“Oh, my gods.” 

“I wanted you to see it before we pack it up and take it away. The techs are going to run a ballistics test and check for fingerprints. If they both match…”

“Then we’ve got her,” Jaina finished, walking further into the room.

The bed was neatly made, but maybe there would be some hairs. There were no food containers, and the trash looked empty. It looked like Sylvanas had been keeping her footprint to a minimum. But that just made the rifle all the odder. 

Jaina stepped in front of the rifle, frowning. It looked a rag for cleaning rested beside it, like it had been thrown there. Several components were laid out neatly on a towel. It looked like Sylvanas had been in the middle of weapon maintenance when she had just…bolted. Which begged the question of ‘why?’

“We think she was monitoring our channels and got a heads-up we were coming,” Tyrande answered the unspoken question. 

“Then why did she leave the rifle?” She looked up at a nearby tech. “Can I have some gloves?” 

A moment later she was pulling on the tight latex gloves and inspecting the rifle. There was a magazine laying next to the parts. Jaina removed the cartridges. One was missing. 

“Maybe she only got wind of us when we were close,” Tyrande offered, watching Jaina carefully. 

“Maybe. It would depend on the equipment she was using to monitor us.” She continued staring at the rifle a moment longer.

“The rest of the room looks spotless, so she was probably keeping it clean. We must have caught her by surprise. She didn’t have time to take the rifle.” 

“Or she didn’t care about it. I’ll be surprised if you get any prints off it.” 

Sylvanas would have either wiped the weapon down thoroughly or used gloves. She couldn’t imagine someone as competent and skilled as a former Ranger General being sloppy enough to leave prints behind on a murder weapon.

“It’s likely. But a ballistics match would still be incredibly useful. Maiev and her team were the first ones on scene. I’ll go over their communication logs and see how early somebody could have heard we were coming.”

Jaina hummed in response, moving around the room, taking in every detail. Somebody would have noticed Sylvanas leave through the front. So if she really did bolt, that left going through a window as the only option. 

Heading into the bathroom, Jaina found exactly what she was looking for. The window frame was scuffed on the bottom, not exactly unusual in a place like this. But the dirt shouldn’t have been there. 

Jaina had one of the techs take pictures and get a sample of the dirt before she opened the window herself and peered outside. 

It was on the second story, so the drop was high, but definitely low enough to jump from. If Sylvanas had run at the last moment, that may explain why she left the bulky rifle behind. Even disassembled it would require a large bag—bag!

She spun, hurrying back into the living room. “Did anyone find a bag?”  

Tyrande shook her head. “No, the rifle was the only thing they’ve found so far.” 

Jaina moved to the bed. It was an obvious spot, but she still checked under it. Other than a disturbing amount of dust, it was empty. 

Standing she scrutinized the room again. There was always a chance Sylvanas took the bag with her. But why take the bag and leave the rifle? 

There were no real places to hide the size of bag the rifle would require. So she must have…

Jaina’s eyes narrowed as she glanced upwards. Were those panels easy to move? 

“Can I get a plastic sheet please?” 

It only took the techs a few minutes to retrieve what she’d asked for. Draping the plastic over the desk chair, she stood on it, pushing lightly against the ceiling panel. There was almost no resistance as it lifted upwards. 

Grabbing the small flashlight she always kept on her, Jaina clicked the device on. Pushing the panel all the way aside, she poked her head into the hole, the bright beam illuminating the dark, dusty area. 

She panned slowly in a circle, freezing when she saw it. A long black bag. Long enough to hold the disassembled rifle. 

Jumping down Jaina moved the chair to where the bag was. Pushing another tile aside she carefully grabbed the canvas bag, pulling it free. 

This was it! This was what they needed! 

Jaina excitedly placed the bag on the floor, her hands almost shaking as she zipped it open. Inside the bag was empty, but it was clear it had been designed to hold the rifle. She looked over the case critically, hoping for anything that would give them more information. 

Unfortunately, Sylvanas wasn’t that stupid. There were no obvious pictures of her target, no note books detailing her movements. This was just a bag to hold her rifle. But it was still a win, and potentially a major one. 

Sylvanas likely wouldn’t have cleaned the bag of her prints or worn gloves every time she touched it. This could be exactly what they needed. 

“Get this printed ASAP,” Jaina ordered sharply, zipping the bag up and handing it to one of the technicians. “And make sure you dust the surrounding tiles for prints!” Again, the odds were low Sylvanas had used gloves when she touched the ceiling. Nobody was that careful. 

“Do you think we’ll get a hit?” Tyrande asked, even though she was smiling ever so faintly. 

“I’ll be surprised if we don’t.” Jaina didn’t even try to smother her grin. 

The bag was potentially a huge win. It also helped to explain why Sylvanas had left the rifle. If she only had a few minutes notice that the APO was inbound, then she would have needed to move fast. Every wasted second would have increased her chance of being caught. 

Jaina figured it would have taken at least two minutes for Sylvanas to grab the bag and the weapon. That didn’t even factor in how getting through the window with the bag would be incredibly awkward. 

She also doubted Sylvanas would do something as reckless as throw the bag out the window. Anybody could have grabbed it, seen it, heard it. Sylvanas would have wanted to make her escape as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. 

Jaina still recognized a kernel of worry still lodged in her gut. It was accompanied by the tiny buzz of unease at the back of her mind. The story still wasn’t perfect.

Why leave the bag behind in the first place if you were going to take the time to hide it? Or was the bag already up there and she didn't think to retrieve it?

Then there was also the issue of the warning they were coming. It would have needed to just  _ barely _ give Sylvanas enough time to escape if she left her equipment behind. 

Perhaps…perhaps Sylvanas hadn’t been the one monitoring their channels. What if it had been someone else? 

“How many people within the APO knew about this operation?” Jaina looked to Tyrande, seeing the elf frown at her. 

“It wasn’t a secret. Maiev and her whole team knew, obviously. So did a lot of other agents.”

Jaina crossed her arms, brows worrying into a deep furrow. Fingers tapped absently against her bicep. 

If there was a leak, it would be almost impossible to track down. They would need to pull logs of every agent and that would take days, and that was if they wanted it done quickly. It would also give any potential leak plenty of time to cover their tracks. If they did it quietly, it would be even more time consuming. 

“Jaina?” 

Jaina sucked her lower lip between her teeth, gnawing at it in agitation. She was probably wrong, probably overthinking this. Probably overestimating how clever Sylvanas was. The woman wasn’t infallible. She could fuck up. She’d proven that to the world. 

“It’s probably nothing,” she replied, shaking her head. 

There was no point in bringing it up. It was just a hunch, nothing good enough to bring to Tyrande’s attention. Starting a witch hunt within the APO, especially at a time like this—it would be chaos. 

Tyrande eyed her a moment longer. She obviously knew Jaina was holding something back, but she didn’t push the issue. 

“Alright. Thank you for your help here. We can handle the rest. You get back home.”

“What?” Jaina’s eyebrows shot up, her voice taking on the same tone a child would use. “Why? I—”

“You still have eleven hours left before I’m letting you come back to work.” 

“But I’ve been here for almost an hour!” 

“This was an exception. And I’m adding this time back on to your sentence.” Tyrande actually had the audacity to smirk then.  She stepped forward, placing a firm hand on the smaller human’s shoulder and steering her from the room.

“Ugh fine!” Jaina threw her hands up, huffing indignantly as she was practically pushed out of the room. “Don’t forget to dust the roof!” she called back to the techs, having to shout over Tyrande’s shoulder. 

Tyrande chuckled, still moving Jaina away from the scene. “They’ve got it Jaina,”

Jaina just blew out a heavy breath, allowing herself to be escorted from the scene. 

“One of the other agents will give you a ride home. Get some more sleep. You still look terrible.” 

Jaina snorted, resisting the urge to shove the tall elf. She didn’t say anything in response, just followed her ‘orders’. She knew if she resisted then Tyrande would probably order Maiev to forcibly take her home and that was something Jaina wasn’t keen on doing…again. Once three years ago was enough. 

If Jaina were honest with herself, she was actually looking forward to more sleep. They had potentially made a major breakthrough today and despite her misgivings it was still a win.

She also had enough sleep in her system that she could be logical enough to realize more rest would only benefit her. She needed to be at her best for this case. And while she could push herself for long periods of time and still do excellent work, she was still only human. 

Another few hours of rest would be good for her. She should probably add a decent meal to that list. And a shower. A nice, long, hot shower. Jaina nearly moaned at the mere thought. She still hated the thought of not working on the case. But by the time almost boiling water was raining over her skin and she was surrounded by steam, she didn’t care  _ quite _ as much. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some FYI stuff about this AU.
> 
> The APO (Alliance Police Organization) is basically like INTERPOL but with a few minor changes. 
> 
> Magic isn't a part of this AU as I couldn't find a way to make it work. Therefore, the Scourge never happened. But I did work out a replacement that will be mentioned.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and your wonderful comments!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT
> 
> My GF made a teddy bear with a cannon! 
> 
> https://eagle9177.tumblr.com/post/182208683689/ha-ha-my-gf-made-a-picture-for-my-sylvaina-fic


	4. Players In the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated some of the tags. There are a few things that will remain untagged until they happen for plot surprises. But I wanted to show everyone at least some of what you can look forward to. I don't think it's possible to write a sylvaina fic without including the useless lesbians tag, can't believe I forgot it.

* * *

 

The first thing Jaina did on her return to work was sprint into her briefing room and stare at the sign. She gave a smirk of triumph.

 _Suck it teddy bear_.

Jaina deposited her things on the table, grimacing as she took a drink of tea from her travel mug. It tasted terrible. She stared longingly at the coffee maker like it was an old lover.

Forcing her gaze away, Jaina made her way to Tyrande’s office. For once, the elf wasn’t on the phone, just working at something on her computer. Her ears flicked in Jaina’s direction, the elf waved her in before she even got the chance to knock.

She felt Tyrande give her a critical look, clearly assessing her appearance. Jaina had actually spent the majority of her time off sleeping. She’d also finally had a decent meal and lounged in her shower for almost thirty minutes before coming in today. Her hair was back in its neat braid and her royal blue suit was crisp. The bags under her eyes were still present, but they were starting to fade.

Tyrande looked like she had gotten her own share of rest. Her suit was a light grey, almost looking like silver, with soft azure embroidery along the arms and shoulders. Jaina had no idea how many suits the elf actually owned, but she never seemed to run out.

“You’re looking better,” Tyrande gave her a nod, a slight upward tug to her lips.

Jaina rolled her eyes, arms folding under her chest. “Yes, yes, thank you oh wise one.”

Both women chuckled faintly. It felt good. Jaina knew it had only been a few days, but in that moment, it seemed like years since she had last laughed. She felt her shoulders relax ever so slightly. She hadn’t even noticed they were tense.

“So, what did the tests say?”

Tyrande had kept her in the dark about what the results from the motel room had been. As frustrating as that was, Jaina did appreciate that her boss was at least looking out for her. Knowing the results but not being able to work would have driven her crazy.

The elf leaned back in her chair, looking every bit the leader she was. “You were right about the rifle, no prints. But ballistics did match it to the slug retrieved at the scene. It’s the same rifle.”

Jaina nodded, she’d been expecting that. The odds of the rifle not being connected were incredibly low.

“We also lifted prints from the bag and collected some hairs from the bed. The roof was surprisingly clean of prints.”

Jaina’s brows pulled into a deep V at that. While it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility, it was certainly…odd. Why would Sylvanas use gloves to push the roof open but not while handling the bag?

She supposed Sylvanas could have pushed the panels open with her fist or an elbow. But it seemed counter intuitive. It would have to be so deliberate…it was odd.

“DNA and fingerprints both match. It’s Sylvanas.”

Jaina was surprised how heavily the words hit her. It wasn’t that she was shocked. She, like everyone, had been operating with Sylvanas in mind as their prime suspect. Sure, they were all open to finding someone else, but the actual news that it was undoubtedly Sylvanas…it didn’t bring Jaina the reaction she’d thought.

She had been expecting relief and something akin to happiness. She would finally have someone to direct her anger at. Someone she could go after, someone she could bring to justice for what they’d done.

This…this wasn’t that. This was something worse. Something she recognized. Her ears roared with the sound of rattling chains and groaning locks. She felt disappointed. It wasn’t until now she realized it. She didn’t want it to be Sylvanas. The reason why was obvious.

Jaina swallowed thickly, it felt like trying to push a rock down. “Did you tell Vereesa?”

“No,” Tyrande had an understanding look on her face. “I thought it best she hears it from you. I’ve drawn up an arrest warrant that will be released to the public. But not until after you talk to her.”

“Thank you.” Jaina tried to swallow again but her throat still felt tight. “I’ll go call her.”

“Take your time.”

Jaina just nodded, excusing herself from the office. She didn’t head back to her briefing room, instead slipping inside her office and closing the door with a soft click. She hadn’t really been in here since the investigation started.

She wrinkled her nose at the old cup of coffee that…yeah, that was mold. Lovely. Jaina just threw the whole thing in the trash, not having it in her to care right now.

Her phone felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as she pulled it from her pocket. Unlocking the screen and flicking open her contacts, she scrolled to Vereesa’s name. She paused at the sight, taking in the picture. It was nothing special, just a random selfie they had taken at a bar last year.

But it just reminded Jaina all the more of what was about to happen. How long before Vereesa would smile again? Would she ever? Vereesa had lost almost everyone she’d ever cared about. Sometimes Jaina didn’t know how her friend could still look her in the eye, since they both knew Jaina was responsible for some of that loss.

But that was just a part of what made Vereesa who she was. Made her the amazing, loving woman she was. She’d never once treated Jaina differently. Never even hinted that she blamed her for Rhonin.

But now Jaina was going to take something else from her. One of the few things Vereesa had. Her hope.

Jaina let out a shuddering breath, dialling the number. Each ring that issued felt deafening, echoing through Jaina’s skull and into her heart. It took four rings before Vereesa answered.

“Jaina, hi.”

Jaina just knew Vereesa would be trying to smile, but the strain in her voice was clear.

“Hey Vereesa.” Jaina winced at her own tone. It was too soft, too gentle. The kind of tone people only used if they were calling with bad news.

Vereesa reacted instantly. “What did you find out?” Her voice was firm, she was trying to hard to be Ranger General Vereesa. But Jaina heard the waver.

“We got a lead earlier.” Jaina paused, her fingers scrabbling at her collar, tugging her tie loose and popping the tope few buttons of her shirt, she felt like she was suffocating. Her throat was constricted to a painful degree.

“We found the rifle used in the assassination,” she continued, having to force each word out. “Along with evidence linking Sylvanas to it.”

Vereesa was silent on the other end. Jaina could only hear the sounds of locks shattering, chains clattering to the ground. A cage barely holding together.

“I have to go.”

Jaina didn’t missed the barely choked back sob in her friends voice. Her heart wrenched painfully in her chest. The very thought of her friend alone and broken like this brought the threat of tears to her eyes.

“Vereesa wait! Please.”

The elf didn’t say anything, but Jaina could still hear her hitched breathing.

“Please talk to me. You’re not alone.”

Vereesa was openly sobbing now, her breaths coming in shuddering sobs. “I…I always thought, hoped she would come back one day, you know?”

No. She hadn’t known. Jaina swallowed her own tears. This wasn’t the time for her. She wasn’t important in this scenario. Her eyes pressed closed firmly, fingers digging into the plastic arms of her chair until they hurt. She threw everything she had against the door to the cage, trying desperately to keep it shut.

“When she disappeared, I thought she just…needed time. That she wanted to get away from everything. But I always thought she would come back one day. That we could be a family again.”

“You still have a family Vereesa. You have your boys.”

_You have me._

But Jaina wouldn’t say such a thing out loud. She did not have the audacity to think she was deserving of a family like Vereesa. Look at what she had done to her own family.

The door to the cage strained, warping and threatening to tear.

“They used to ask every day where their aunt was. When they finally stopped…now they’re going to see her face plastered all over the news. Their going to know what she did.”

Jaina said nothing, what could she say? She knew exactly how it would be. The whispers behind your back. The accusations that would be hurled at your face. Everyone would know.

_Everyone knows it’s your fault he’s dead._

_You betrayed your own family._

Jaina’s hand slapped over her mouth and nose, cutting off the sound of her wretched sob. Hot tears clawed down her face. The cage shattered.

When she closed her eyes, all she could see was their face. How they had looked at her during the trial. The look of disgust in her mothers’ eyes. The betrayal in her fathers.

“I just don’t understand why.”

It wasn’t Vereesa’s words that cut through the voices, the faces burning behind her eyelids. It was the tone. Broken, lost, confused.

Jaina clung to that, she held onto it like it was flotsam in a shipwreck. The only thing that could save her. She could use it.

Her desire to help Vereesa was stronger than the voices, more powerful than the demons she called memories.

Taking a deep breath, she rebuilt the cage. It was shoddy work, a desperate patch job. But it was successful, for now.

“Why?” Vereesa asked again, her voice desperate.

“I don’t know Vereesa. But I’ll find out. I promise.” Saying that, making that promise, it was the first lock she put back on the cage. She couldn’t, wouldn’t let her own shit get in the way of this. She owed this to Vereesa. She could do this.

“It just…it doesn’t make sense. She’s been gone for years Jaina. Sylvanas never cared about politics. She always hated that about her job. So why…why would she do this?”

It was…a good question. One that made Jaina want to slap herself and every other person in this fucking office.

Why had Sylvanas done it? They had all been so focused on finding evidence to _prove_ she did it, they hadn’t stopped to ask one of the most important questions. What was her motive? They had all been running around like a bunch of damn rookies! It made Jaina flush with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

This was her fault, her failing. She’d been too narrowminded. Too obsessed with catching the person responsible for killing Anduin. She hadn’t given any consideration to the why.

Gods, she’d wanted to help Vereesa, to protect her so badly. But she’d failed spectacularly.

It wouldn’t make things better, but Jaina knew how important this was to someone in Vereesa’s position. Knowing why, why her own family had done something so atrocious. It wouldn’t bring her happiness, barely even bring her peace. But not knowing was so much worse. It would gnaw at you and eat you up.

“I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to find out Vereesa.”

“Thank you Jaina.” Vereesa sniffed, her voice was slowly evening out. She still sounded so lost and broken that it physically hurt. But Jaina knew nothing she could say or do right now would fix that.

There was the sound of voices in the background and Vereesa sniffed again. “I need to go. But, call me if anything happens please?”

“I will Vereesa. I’ll check in with you tonight, okay?”

“Okay. Bye Jaina.”

“Bye Vereesa.”

The call ended and Jaina slumped back into her chair. She felt so drained. Not even her thirty-nine hours without work had left her feeling this exhausted.

Blowing out a breath, Jaina took a moment, making sure the cage was secure again. She needed to get back to work. For Vereesa. With that final thought bolstering both her defenses and her resolve, Jaina pushed out of her chair and marched from her office. 

* * *

 

Jaina’s first stop was down in the cyber tech division. She knocked on Modera’s door, the older woman waving her in without glancing up from her computer. Her grey hair pulled back into a pony tail, purple shit neatly buttoned but the sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

“Tyrande ungrounded you?”  Modera looked up with a smirk.

Jaina rolled her eyes. She wanted to refute the claim, but she really had been grounded. “The sentence has been lifted.”

“Well you’re looking better,” the older woman gave a nod. Her eyes narrowing at the travel mug still in Jaina’s hand. “What the hell is that?”

Jaina’s lips twisted up in mild disgust as she looked down at the offending drink. “Tea.”

Modera chuckled wryly. “You finally reached that point eh?”

“Unfortunately.” Jaina sighed, taking another drink, her nose wrinkling at the taste.

Modera had known her long enough to understand her patterns. Even back in the academy when Jaina had just been her student, she had a tendency to overwork herself and be slightly…indulgent in her coffee addition.

It was the older woman herself who suggested Jaina do regular cleanses. She wasn’t sure if she hated the woman or was thankful. Jaina leaned towards thankful, considering she probably would have had a heart attack by now were it not for the advice.

“Poor thing.” Modera didn’t sound the least bit sympathetic.

Jaina just scoffed, changing the subject. “Did you make any progress on the email?”

“I did actually.”

Jaina perked up at that.

“I narrowed down the location of the IP address, it came from the main office building for the Bildgewater Cartel.”

“Do you know what computer it came from?”

“Technically, I couldn’t get that information without a warrant.”

“Technically?”

It was Modera’s turn to roll her eyes. “The warrant doesn’t have magical powers Jaina. I can get the information whenever. It’s just not _legal_ without a warrant.”

Jaina chewed her lip in thought. The odds of getting a warrant were low. If word got out they were investigating a major Horde CEO in the assassination of an Alliance politician…things were going to get very messy.

Even with the recent strides for peace, tensions were still high between Alliance countries and those of the Horde.

If this lead did pan out, if Gallywix had been the one behind it then things would be bad enough. But if the APO went after him without any hard proof, it had the potential to be catastrophic. They would need the law firmly on their side if they went after him.

The problem was, this was their only viable lead. Jaina had been through the rest of the threats and this was the only one that stood out to her. She had a few other potentials that she’d passed onto other agents, but this one…she just had a feeling.

But getting this information without a warrant could jeopardize the entire investigation if it got out. Unless…unless she could go from here and find some _other_ lead to link this to Gallywix. Still, she couldn’t ask Modera to do this.

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Jaina shook her head. She would have to find another way, another lead. “I’ve got something else for you. I need you to get a list of all the rangers under Sylvanas’s command that were listed as MIA.”

“Okay, and what should I do with it?”

“Check their bank records. See if any are still active, if there have been any large movements of cash recently.”

“You think she’s hired herself out?”

Jaina shrugged. “It’s the only motive I can think of. I’ve got a meeting with Genn later, to see if the victim had any ties to Sylvanas I’m not aware of. So unless that turns up anything, that’s all we’ve got.”

“Why would she be using those names?”

“She’s been using the names of Rangers listed as KIA. If they were just listed as missing, then their bank accounts wouldn’t have been terminated. It would be a good way to move money discreetly, nobody would be monitoring those accounts.”

“Makes sense. It could be a lot of names though, mind if I bring in some help?”

“That’s fine.”

“We’ll need a warrant for those bank records. The names shouldn’t be a problem though.”

“I’ll get the warrant to you in the next hour.” She knew that wouldn’t be an issue. They had evidence Sylvanas was using the names of those under her command as Ranger General.

Modera gave a nod, rising from her desk. “I’ll go let my team know.” She glanced down at her computer. “Oh, would you look at that, I forgot to close my search program.” Her eyes didn’t waver from the screen and her voice was completely blank. “But I’m sure nobody would think of running it while I’m out of my office.”

Modera walked around her desk, hands in the pockets of her grey slacks, looking completely at ease. “I’ll let you know when we have anything on those bank records.”

She strode from the office and Jaina almost missed the faint smirk that played on the older woman’s lips for just a moment.

Jaina hesitated for all of a second. Only taking time to glance behind her, confirming nobody was looking. She moved behind the desk with quick strides, bending over to get a better look at the screen.

Gods bless Modera. The program was open with all the correct information already entered. True to her friend’s word, all Jaina had to do was run the search.

She paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Whatever information she found here could never be used in the investigation, could never be entered into evidence. But…she needed to know.

With a quick command, the program began its work. Jaina looked up, still able to make out Modera speaking with her team, none of them so much as glanced towards the office.

The search took under a minute, which made Jaina suspect this was one of Modera’s personal programs and not one actively used by the APO. The older woman was a genius when it came to computers and Jaina had never been more thankful.

Jaina’s eyes darted across the screen, taking in the information. Modera had been right, the email was sent from the network at the Bilgewater Cartel headquarters. The computer was registered to Jaster Gallywix.

Jaina closed the program, making sure to wipe the previous command, something Modera had taught her to do years ago. She slipped out of the office and made it back to the elevator without anyone noticing her.

Her right fist clenched tightly as she focused her thoughts. So Gallywix had sent the threat. It didn’t come as a shock, she’d already been fairly certain of that. But there was no proof that he had been the one to order the assassination. Jaina would need a look at his bank records to know that for certain.

It would be hard to get a warrant looking into him. But if her hunch about the Rangers bank accounts was correct, they could follow that trail and link it to whoever had sent the money.

For now, she would need to work other leads, and she had only one left.

* * *

 

Genn Greymane was a grizzled veteran of two wars. People either thought he was a noble soldier, fighting for his people. Or they thought he was a revenge driven asshole who would do anything to destroy those who had wronged him.

Jaina always tried so stay away from the politics. There was a bit of truth to both views. To her, Genn was a man who had been a second father to Anduin. Someone who would have given their life for him without hesitation.

Maybe that was why Jaina wasn’t shocked by the sigh of the shattered man who answered the door.

Genn’s normally neatly combed back hair was a wild mess, his once orderly facial hair had clearly been neglected. His eyes were sunken pits and bloodshot. The gaze he gave Jaina was glazed, like he was barely even seeing her.

“Hey Genn.” Jaina gave the older man a gentle smile, keeping her tone warm.

“Jaina,” his voice was scratchy like he hadn’t used it in days. “What’re you doing here?”

She thought about lying. About telling him she was here as a friend, she was here because she was concerned about him.

But he would see through that, even in this state. They had never been friends. The only thing that tied them together had been a boy whose smile would light up the room.

“I need to ask you some questions.” She went with the truth, it was the safest option, for numerous reasons.

“What about?”

“Mind if I come inside?”

Genn didn’t answer, just stepped back and allowed her to pass. The inside of his house was dimly lit, but at least it looked tidy. Jaina didn’t miss the two empty bottles of alcohol on the counter though. She hoped they weren’t too recent. She hadn’t smelled any liquor on his breath, thankfully.

They stopped in the kitchen, stainless steel appliance accented by dark marble countertops that seemed in need of a polish but were absent of any trash.

“Drink?”

“No thank you.” Jaina sat at one of the stools as she answered, watching as the broken man opened a fresh bottle of what looked like Dwarven whiskey and poured himself a glass.

“Do you know who did it yet?” Genn, never one for subtlety cut straight to the point.

“We think so. Tyrande will be issuing an arrest warrant for Sylvanas in the next hour.” Jaina was sure the news was going to drive everyone into a frenzy.

The proverbial shitstorm had been bad enough when Sylvanas had just been announced as a suspect. Everyone at the APO was already bracing for what the warrant would bring.

Jaina’s heart clenched again when she thought of Vereesa and her children. Thankfully, Tyrande had agreed to a covert protection detail being placed on the family. Jaina just had to get Vereesa so agree. But that was a battle for later. For now she had to deal with the suddenly irate man before her.

“That fucking bitch!” The glass shattered in Genn’s hand, chipping the marble counter in the process. He didn’t seem to care about either.

“That’s why I’m here Genn. I need to know if Sylvanas had any connection to Anduin. We have evidence she did it, but we don’t know why.” She kept her voice level, utterly devoid of emotion.

“That fucking trial.” His growl was on the edge of feral, lips pulling back into a sneer.

Jaina said nothing, just waiting for him to continue. As frustrating as the impending rant may be, hopefully it would reveal crucial information.

“None of her void damned officers would testify against her. They called him in to talk with them, figured he had a way with people.”

Even though his voice was still bristling with rage, his jaw tight enough to chip a tooth, a sob still broke free before it was smothered under the burning fury.

“They all still refused to talk, except that fucking orc I dunno how he did it, but Anduin got him to agree. That bitch would have gotten everything she deserved.”

Jaina sat patiently, waiting to see if he had any more information. But he just devolved into a series of colourful and inventive slurs to hurl at Sylvanas.

“Was his involvement made public?” She didn’t recall anything, specific but she hadn’t looked into the details of the case.

“No. But I wouldn’t be surprised if one of those fucking officers told her.”

That was plausible. If they were so resolute in their refusal to testify then it was clear their loyalty resided with Sylvanas. Reporting who was responsible for Saurfang defection would make sense.

“Is there anything else you can think of?”

“No.”

Jaina eyed him critically. He was lying. She knew it, the little twitch in his eyebrow, the way his hand clenched. He wouldn’t even meet her gaze.

The problem was, Jaina knew pushing him would get her nowhere. Genn was a stubborn man on his best day. With his current disposition she wouldn’t get him to admit anything. She could only hope it wasn’t too important. Or failing that, he would smarten up and tell her soon.

“Alright.” She gave him a nod, sliding from the stool. “Thank you Genn. If you remember anything else, please call me,” flashing him a stale smile, she headed for the door.

“The funeral’s in two days.”

The words caused her legs to freeze, whole body tightening to an uncomfortably rigidity. Chains shook.

“Tess said she’d email you everything, tonight but I thought you’d like to know.”

“Thank you,” she said tersely, not sparing a glance back. “I’ll be there.”

The only sound in the house was her shoes echoing on the hardwood floors. Jaina kept her pace steady, heading back to the car she’d borrowed from work. Sitting in the uncomfortable leather seat she sucked in a slow breath, performing her mental counts.

She needed to focus. She had too much to do. Today had given her new leads to work on, new chances to getting him justice. To at least providing Vereesa with some closure. She wasn’t going to let them down.

* * *

 

Genn watched Jaina leave. He knew she was doing what she thought best, but it would be enough. Sylvanas had faced shit like this before and gotten away without even a slap on the wrist. The bitch should have been executed for her atrocities. This time would be no different if the police actually got her. He wouldn’t let that happen.

Snatching his phone from the counter, Genn dialed the number he’d been given to memorize a few days ago. It took too many rings for his liking, but eventually a rather exasperated voice answered.

“What?”

“I need an update.”

“I told you I’d- stop squirming! Ugh, really. Anyway, I told you I’d call when I had something. I didn’t call, ergo, I don’t have anything.”

“It’s been days.” He growled, slamming his fist into the counter.

“And? Get your hackles down. Do you know how hard this woman is to track?”

Genn sighed, he knew she was doing her best. “Are you at least close?”

“Oh I’ve got something very promising,” she grunted loudly and it sounded like there was a scuffle in the background. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll call you back when I have something.” She didn’t wait for him to say anything before hanging up.

Genn let out a breath. He hated it, but he had no choice but to wait.

* * *

 

Valeera tucked the device in a small protected pocket on her thigh. Turning back to the high elf glaring up at her. Even with a swollen eye and bloodied nose, gagged and bound, she managed to look rather intimidating. Not that it had any effect on Valeera.

She grinned down at the other woman, “Now, lets have a chat about Sylvanas Windrunner.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those wondering what Valeera looks like in this world, her inclusion and appearance is completely due to and based off slackergami's awesome drawing!
> 
> http://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/182246679045/if-i-have-sniper-sylvanas-i-should-have-stealth
> 
> New chapter tomorrow!!
> 
> Thank you all again for the lovely comments and the life giving kudos!! You are all awesome! :)


	5. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, chapter titles are hard.

The car was silent. Not even the bloody radio was active. Of course, it didn’t really come as a surprise that Maiev wasn’t a top 20 type of woman. The whole broodily-drive-in-silence thing was very much her niche.

Tyrande was likewise mute, seated in the passenger seat. Somehow even the strokes of her fingers on the screen of her tablet produced not even a whisper of sound.

Jaina’s eyes moved between the two women from her position in the back seat. For once, Maiev’s obsidian black suit matched Tyrande’s, although the APO director’s still looked more regal, with the muted grey embroidery along the shoulders.

Jaina still had yet to figure out what exactly Maiev had been doing, accompanying Tyrande to the funeral. Anduin and Tyrande had been something of friends, so her presence made sense. But it had been odd seeing the silent, ever broody director of tactical operations accompanying the director.

So far, Maiev hadn’t said a word. Although, in the interest of fairness, all Tyrande had done was ask Jaina if she would like a ride back to the office once the service had finished.

Well, she had initially attempted to persuade Jaina to go home and take a day of rest. Once their rather short, terse argument had concluded, they had both fallen silent as well.

Jaina appreciated the lack of idle conversation, but the heavy silence was beginning to grate on her. She needed activity. She needed noise in order to drown out the groan of straining chains and locks.

The service had been beautiful. A touch elaborate, with a crowd too populated for Jaina’s liking. But she supposed Anduin had affected many lives for the better.

She felt like a coward for not having been able to approach his grave, to say her final goodbyes. But she knew she wouldn’t have been able to even choke the words out. She wasn’t ready. Maybe she never would be.

She tried to direct her thoughts to the case, to sift through all the evidence and theories she could possibly conceive. But the damnable silence in this fucking car made each rattle of chains reverberate through her skull until it felt ready to split.

When they mercifully came to a stop in the parking garage, Jaina barely mumbled out a ‘thank you’ before she was all but sprinting from the vehicle.

She didn’t bother with the elevator, taking steps two at a time in her frenzied pace. She only slowed down when she entered her floor, taking long strides across the room.

The door to her briefing room echoed its slam when she closed it with slightly too much force. But Jaina couldn’t be bothered to care.

Likewise, she didn’t care about how it would bother others, or how Tyrande had deemed it to be ‘inappropriate for the work place’, Jaina booted up the speaker she’d retrieved from her office and promptly began blaring music.

The rhythmic beats sunk into her bones, drifted into her ears and wrapped around her brain, drowning all other noise.

Electric blue eyes drifted closed, letting the music wash over her, letting the words and rhythm take over her mind. Blowing out a breath, her eyes opened and fell on the work that surrounded her.

Jaina didn’t notice when she had started bobbing and swaying every so slightly to the music, but she didn’t restrain herself when she did.

Even as she looked over reports and bits of evidence, she would occasionally hum to the music or mutter a few lines.

The excess chatter in her brain had evaporated, leaving only the music and whatever train of thought she _chose_ to focus on. Which was exactly what she needed. There was a lot to do.

There was still no word on exactly where Sylvanas was. The woman had managed to disappear rather spectacularly. There weren’t even rumours about where she could be. The only person to catch so much as a glimpse of the former Ranger General in years was a random motel manager.

Jaina’s eyes rested on the picture in the center of one of her whiteboards. A picture of Sylvanas from her Ranger days. It was an excellent picture, showing the woman in her entirety.

Jaina had no idea who had taken the picture, but it was a popular one and easy to get a hold of a copy. Sylvanas was facing the camera, body only slightly angled to the side. The charcoal black of her Ranger outfit contrasted sharply with the bright sky behind her.

Her long hair was unbound, glowing in graceful waves down strong looking shoulders, a few shades lighter than the average gold, leaning towards the same silver of Vereesa.

Her eyes glowed, the same as all elves, but they weren’t the blue that prevailed among the majority of the race. No, Sylvanas’s eyes were a bright grey, shining like burnished steel.

The elf’s rose red lips were ticked up along the left corner of her mouth in a subtle, but rakish smirk.

Despite it only being a picture, the elf still managed to convey such a sleek, powerful grace about her. The rather large rifle hanging casually across her body didn’t exactly lessen the effect.

Even without her legendary skill, it was easy to see how Sylvanas had become such a sensation both during and after her rise to prominence in the Quel’Thalas military. Even among a race renowned for their unearthly beauty, Sylvanas stood out like the moon amongst stars.

Her looks _should_ have made it easier to find her. Someone like Sylvanas got noticed, no matter where she went. It made Jaina suspect the elf had done something to alter her appearance. Nobody could just disappear like this otherwise.

Jaina had a few sketch artists working on some renders of things Sylvanas could have done to disguise herself. But unless they got very lucky, their only hope of actually locating the woman was to work their other leads.

Thankfully, they had a breakthrough on that front. Jaina’s hunch about the bank records had been correct. Several Rangers under Sylvanas’s command who had been listed as MIA for a number of years still had active bank accounts. Bank accounts that had seen rather large sums of money moving through them since Sylvanas had disappeared.

It was difficult to pinpoint which payment, if any, had been made for the assassination. Right now they were operating under the assumption that such a job would have been very expensive, so they were directing their efforts at following all the largest deposits. Modera herself was working on a deposit of five-million that had gone in a month before the assassination.

Obviously, it wasn’t an easy or quick job. Whoever had sent the money wasn’t stupid enough to do it from a bank account with their name on it. Nor had they done it from a single account. Modera had tracked the money back to a dozen different accounts and was working on warrants to find out exactly who they belonged to.

While Modera ran down that lead, Jaina turned her attention to another. She was running down all the former Rangers who had worked under Sylvanas. Obviously, the number was incredibly large. But it was a simple matter to narrow it down by eliminating all those who were still on active service.

That still left Jaina with a list of four-hundred and fifty-seven names. Once she eliminated those who were listed as killed in action, she was left with two-hundred and eighteen. Those who were listed as missing in action were on a separate list that she would work through later.

Of course, she was still looking into Gallywix, but that was done on her personal time.

Turning up the music another two notches, Jaina powered on her laptop. Thalen Songweaver from Modera’s team had installed some new updates for her. She’d dropped it off yesterday morning after the damn thing had crashed on her and she hadn’t had the time to work out what was wrong with it. It had worked flawlessly last night at home, but she was still wary of the thing. It seemed every new update brought on a slew of problems.

Cracking her neck in a display that would cause most to cringe, Jaina threw herself almost gleefully into her work.

It was a tedious task, but one she needed right now. Checking off the Rangers could usually be done by a simple search, going through their social media and calling places of employment to see if their listings were true.

Jaina lost herself in the work. Alternating between humming, singing and dancing in her seat to the music. Occasionally it was a mixture of all three. It relaxed her immensely and allowed her to carve through the list with ruthless efficiency.

So, enraptured by her work, she didn’t even notice as the hours melted away. She was in the midst of crossing off name one-hundred and seven, singing along to a favourite song, when the time made itself known in the form of her boss.

Jaina was banging her head slightly to the music, moving between her laptop and the white board, not conscious of her volume as she sang along.

“Are you motherfuckers ready, for the new shit?” She crossed the name off the list with a dramatic slash of marker. “Stand up and admit, tomorrows never coming!” She pointed to the next name, singing directly to it. “This is the new shit! Stand up and admit!” She spun with a flourish, “Do we get it? No! Do we want it? Yeah! This is the new shit! Stand—”

Her voice fell away, mouth frozen half open as her eyes landed on Tyrande. The elf stood in the doorway, leveling Jaina with a gaze that was a concoction of amused and reproachful.

The elf strode forward, clicking the speaker off. “I thought we talked about this music.”

Jaina snorted, rolling her eyes at her boss. “I literally had a picture of a severed head on this board three weeks ago. How is this less appropriate?”

Tyrande shook her head, a wry smile nagging at her lips. “Go home Jaina. It’s late and this will all be here tomorrow.”

Pulling her phone from her pants pocket, her brows rose at the time. Almost ten-thirty. On cue, her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten since the bagel she’d forced herself to eat before leaving the house.

“Yeah, alright.” She put the device back in her pocket and began packing up her things.

“Really?” It was one of the few times Tyrande sounded genuinely surprised. “I had Maiev on call to drag you out again.”

Jaina scowled at her boss. “She didn’t drag me. She handcuffed me and threw me over her shoulder!”

Tyrande had the gall to shrug, looking indifferent. “You were being stubborn. And the handcuffs were her idea.”

Jaina shook her head, chuckling despite herself. She grabbed her laptop and a few files, tucking them into her bag before shrugging her jacket back on, stuffing her long-discarded tie into her bag as well.

“I assume you’re leaving too?” Jaina fixed her boss with an expectant look.

“Now that I know you’re leaving, I will too.”

“I didn’t realize ‘mother’ was one of your job titles.”

“It got added on after I hired you.”

Jaina laughed, actually laughed at that. She didn’t know why—it really wasn’t that funny. Maybe it was just from all the stress or from the emotional turmoil she’d been ignoring all day. Regardless, it felt damn good.

“I’ll see you in the morning Tyrande.”

“Good night, Jaina.”

She waved to her boss as the elevator doors slid closed. Letting out a small breath, Jaina leaned against the cool metal wall. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she opened up her messages and clicked on Vereesa’s name.

_Jaina: How are you doing today?_

_Vereesa: The same._

_Vereesa: The twins are already complaining about not going to school._

_Vereesa: What kind of kids want to go to school?_

_Jaina: I’ll have you know I loved school!_

_Vereesa: Nerd._

Jaina laughed at the message, the smile on her face actually causing a mild ache in her muscles.

She’d been messaging Vereesa every day since she had called her about the warrant. Vereesa had pulled her twins from school for a few days hoping the storm would die down. They had reporters camped outside of their house since the news broke.

They didn’t really talk about it much, for the most part keeping their conversations casual and light hearted. Jaina never pushed, understanding exactly that Vereesa was just trying to cling to some sense of normalcy. Jaina was doing her best to give that.

She hailed a cab, giving the driver her address before turning her attention back to her phone.

_Jaina: I’m sorry, which one of us could calculate angle and trajectory in their head?_

_Vereesa: That’s math related to shooting people._

_Vereesa: It’s badass._

_Vereesa: Because I’m cool._

_Jaina: My degrees are cool!_

_Vereesa: Science and brain stuff._

_Jaina: Criminal psychology and neuroscience!_

_Vereesa: Neeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd._

Jaina huffed, activating her camera and flipping it off. She sent the picture to Vereesa, a smile on her lips at how ludicrous such a conversation was at a time like this. But Vereesa needed this. And maybe…maybe she needed it too.

_Vereesa: lol_

_Vereesa: That’s your new contact picture._

_Jaina: What?! No! What if I call and the twins see?!_

_Vereesa: Then they’ll know their auntie Jaina is a crude lady._

There was a sharp tug at her heart when the words popped up on the bright screen. Vereesa had called her that before and the twins did every time she saw them, but still…it still got to her every single time.

There was a fraction of her mind that still tried to hold her back from embracing the feeling. From accepting what they were offering. A family. She’d broken her own family. What if she ruined this one too?

Trying to bury the thought and muzzle the sound of locks shaking, she typed back with shaky fingers.

_Jaina: How dare you!_

_Jaina: I am a lady!_

_Vereesa: OMG_

_Vereesa: Milk just came out of my nose._

_Vereesa: Jaina Proudmoore, a lady!_

_Vereesa: You’ve met you, right?_

Jaina just resent the picture again, which had Vereesa laughing more. At least she could do this right. She could give this to Vereesa.

They continued to text and tease each other. Or, Jaina let Vereesa tease her and reacted indignantly…which she only had to partially feign.

By the time she arrived at her apartment, they had said their good nights and promised to talk tomorrow.

Jaina put her bag carefully on her desk, turning her laptop back on. Her phone connected with the speaker system she’d installed last year. A few quick taps on the device and music filled her house, just a few notches shy of blaring.

She went to her kitchen, grabbing one of the microwaveable meals Vereesa was always scolding her for eating. As always, she threw it in to cook without a hint of remorse. Cooking was not on her list of skills and she didn’t have the time to change that.

While her meal ‘cooked’ Jaina poured herself a glass of wine, carrying it back to her office, pulling up her work from last night.

She’d been looking further into Gallywix. It turned out he’d been sending a number of emails to various figures within the Horde, advocating for an increase in military buildup for what he called ‘Imminent Alliance Aggression.’

The details of the messages varied, depending on who he was corresponding with. Jaina had gotten her hands on a message sent to Bain Bloodhoof, where Gallywix had appealed to the man’s sense of unity and desire to protect his fellow Horde members.

What exactly they had to protect against was vague. There were no details beyond the whole cryptic Alliance aggression bit.

Still, it was clear Gallywix was preparing, or trying to prepare for something. It added credence to Jaina’s increasing surety that the goblin was behind the assassination.

Opening up the last line of emails she had been…less than legally looking through, Jaina only managed to skim the first one before she heard the timer go off.

Grabbing her wine, she meandered back to the kitchen, taking grateful sips of the beverage. The sweet flavours practically danced on her tongue. Various notes played together in what was a truly sublime wine.

She hadn’t even retrieved her meal when the soft chime of her doorbell interrupted the music.

Grumbling Jaina set her wine on the counter, turning and pausing the music from her phone while she walked to the door.

A quick glance at the camera above the door showed two night elves in suits waiting patiently.

Opening the door, she greeted the men with a friendly smile but a slight dip in her brow. “Good evening.”

“Good evening,” the one on the left replied, flashing her a gentle smile. “Jaina Proudmoore?”

“Yes, and you are?”

“Agents Leafshade,” the man pointed to himself then his companion, both flashing their badges, “and Ravenclaw. Internal affairs.”

The hairs on Jaina’s neck stood like she’d been struck by lightning, her whole body going rigid with a newfound alertness. Her eyes flicked between the two men. While Leafshade appeared relaxed, Ravenclaw was tense, his right hand rigid, likely ready to draw the service weapon hidden just beneath his jacket.

“What can I do for you?” Jaina kept her tone neutral, schooling her expression to match.

“We’re looking into the event three days ago, regarding how Sylvanas Windrunner was able to escape capture.”

Jaina didn’t relax in the slightest. So nobody had found out about her investigation into Gallywix. While that was fortunate, the non-verbal cues Ravenclaw was giving off were too hostile for such an innocent visit.

Jaina hadn’t even known Tyrande had decided to look into this. She was sure her boss would have notified her of that development. Nor had she taken note of any IA agents in the office. Even if they hadn’t been present, an investigation like that always spread like wildfire. It would have been the talk of the entire department. She would have known.

“Of course, please come in.” She stepped aside, gesturing the two agents inside.

“Thank you.” Leafshade gave her another charming smile, while Ravenclaw marched inside without comment.

Closing the door with a gentle click, Jaina gestured for the men to follow her into the kitchen.

“Sorry, you caught me having a late supper,” she said, giving her all the reason she needed to go to the microwave and remove the tray of food. Conveniently placing her next to her block of kitchen knives.

“Not a problem. We do apologize for the late hour.”

“No rest for the wicked.” She gave them a grin, leaning against the counter and keeping both of them in her sight. Something was wrong. She could feel it. “I wasn’t aware Tyrande had decided to look into this.”

She saw the slightest crack in Leafshade’s expression, just a faint twitch in his upper lip. It looked like nothing more than a muscle spasm, but it managed to put Jaina further on edge.

“Yes, well it seemed prudent given that your lead suspect managed to evade you.”

“That’s true. I was the one to suggest the possibility of a leak to Tyrande in the first place.”

“You did? Well that almost makes me want to clear you right away,” Leafshade flashed his grin again, chuckling in what was probably a reassuring manner. Jaina didn’t buy it.

“Well don’t let me stop you.” She retuned the same smile, leaning her hands back on the counter, only a few inches from the knives.

“I assure you, this is a formality. Nobody actually thinks you’re responsible.”

“Well I appreciate that.”

“Excuse me,” Ravenclaw finally spoke up, his voice surprisingly soft. “Do you have a rest room I can use?”

“Of course, it’s just down the hall, to the right.” Jaina smiled at him, jerking her thumb in the indicated direction.

“Thank you.”

She didn’t miss how his hand remained glued to his side as he disappeared into the hallway.

“So what did you need to know?” Jaina asked the remaining agent, but her attention was completely focused on listening to Ravenclaws quiet footsteps in the hallway. There was a floorboard that creaked just past the bathroom door.

“We just need to know what time you were informed of Sylvanas Windrunner’s location and what you did after. Just walk me through it.”

_*CREAK*_

Jaina almost grinned at the sound. It wasn’t that she was happy she had two men posing as IA agents in her home. But she was grateful her instincts hadn’t failed her.

“I’m not sure what time I got the call. I’d have to check my phone if that’s alright.”

“Of course.”

Jaina did remember the time. Rather than her call history, it was her camera she opened, managing to take a discreet picture of the agent.

“It was two in the afternoon.” It had actually been around eleven in the morning.

“That’s good.” He smiled at her.

“Did Tyrande pass on where I thought the leak came from?”

“Of course. But we are obligated to investigate everyone.”

“Of course.” She smiled at him sweetly. She hadn’t even voiced her suspicion of a leak to Tyrande.

_*CREAK*_

This time Jaina couldn’t hear the fall of Ravenclaw’s shoes against the hardwood floors. She saw Leafshade’s eyes dart to her left, so quick she would have missed it on a blink. But she didn’t.

“Could you provide us with your phone log?”

Jaina didn’t need to see Ravenclaw—she could feel him silently moving through the open doorway. But she did see the bastard. She noted the flicker of shadow that didn’t belong to her.

Her whole body was tensed, ready to move. The instant she heard the tell-tale crackle of a taster she sprang forward with all the explosive power of a saber cat.

The pulsing blue of the taser passed through vacant air. Jaina’s sidestep brought her right next to Ravenclaw, her fist hammering into his diaphragm and leaving him wheezing.

Knowing it would only last for a few precious seconds, she drove her elbow into the back of his skull, her other hand helping to provide additional power.

The night elf toppled to the ground in a heap. Jaina didn’t even have time to breath before pain erupted throughout her back and stars burst through her vision as she violently collided with the fridge behind her.

The air rushed from her lungs, Leafshade’s shoulder in her stomach being the direct cause.

Jaina let her knees give out, dropping her to the ground barely in time to miss the fist that would have knocked her unconscious. Instead, a dull ring echoed through the room as her fridge took the blow for her.

Jaina felt no remorse as she drove her fist between the elf’s legs. He howled in pain, doubling over, face scrunched up to what would have been comical in any other situation. Jaina managed to spring to her feet, bringing her knee up with a satisfying crunch of bone.

The elf fell backwards in a spray of blood and a wretched screech, hand flying to his nose.

Jaina turned to see Ravenclaw rising, right hand sweeping his jacket aside and snapping to the sidearm beneath.

Jaina eliminated the gap between them in two swift steps, smashing an unfortunately sock clad foot into his face. Said foot immediately screamed in pain. She was pretty sure one of her toes had broken on his skull.

But it managed to knock the man off balance, throwing him back to the floor. Her luck ended there.

Ravenclaw still managed to pull the weapon free. His face was spattered with blood and one eye was rapidly swelling shut, but he was still able to shoot a gun.

Jaina moved faster than she’d ever imagined herself capable of. She wrenched a knife free from the block of wood beside her and threw herself downwards. Sharpened steel easily sank through the fragile flesh of Ravenclaw’s chest, the bone protecting his heart caving under the entirety of Jaina’s body weight driving the knife towards it.

He released a gasp directly into her ear, his eyes wide with shock. It was amazing how fast the life could fade from them.

Jaina didn’t have time to dwell on the philosophy of watching the life leave another living creature.

She cried out in pain when a foot was driven into her ribs, throwing her off the dead elf and into the ash wood cabinet.

Gritting her teeth through the pain radiating across her entire body, Jaina’s frantic eyes found Leafshade. He reached into his jacket, seeking the sidearm Jaina knew would be there.

The pain that sprang from her ribs brought tears to her eyes when she rolled over, coming to a stop on the dead elf’s chest. Jaina snatched his pistol from the floor, her arm moving in a blur as she levelled it at Leafshade and fired without hesitation.

Blood, brain, and bone splattered across the pearl white accenting in her kitchen. The elf fell like a puppet with the strings cut, crumpling to the ground, his blood pooling to join that of his comrade’s.

The only sound left was the ringing in Jaina’s ears and the heavy thrum of her heart.. Only when the ringing died did she become aware of her frantic breaths.

The adrenaline coursing through her began vacating her body, leaving her feeling sick and exhausted. The sharp pain in her ribs made itself known immediately, like a screaming child. When Jaina tried to stand the broken toe piped up to remind her he was there too.

Jaina breathed heavily, her mind running faster than it ever had. She had to call this in, she needed—

Wild, electric blue eyes darted around at the sound of a ringing cell phone. She quickly honed in on the origin—Leafshade’s jacket. On reflex, Jaina reached down to take it, but froze before she’d even gotten halfway.

If somebody was already calling then they were expecting the two would-be assassins to check in. There was a strong possibility more would arrive when they didn’t. She also couldn’t risk taking the phone in case there was some kind of tracking device in it. She wouldn’t have time to search for one.

Jaina sprinted to her office, only limping slightly. It looked like Ravenclaw had rifled through a few things, but nothing was missing.

She frantically stuffed her laptop and files into her shoulder bag. Slinging her arm holster back on, she threw her jacket on before stuffing her phone in the pocket. She draped her bag over her shoulder and sprinted towards the front door, slowing only to slip on her shoes, hissing at the spike of pain shooting out from her toe.

Jaina paused at the door, glancing out the window. She didn’t see anyone, but she would still be cautious.

Stepping slowly outside, she made her way to the curb, glancing in both directions. It was dark, but she had all the vehicles that regularly parked on this street memorized. There were two that didn’t belong, same make and model.

She assumed the one in front of her house belonged to the two dead men inside. There was another directly across the street.

Only a heartbeat passed before the doors to the vehicle opened and two more suit clad men stepped outside, weapons already in hand and trained on her.

Jaina considered her odds of sprinting for cover. She could likely make it to the van beside her before—

A harsh sound pierced the air, almost like a screech, a horrifying noise that one would expect to hear in their nightmares.

It lasted for only a second before one of the men was thrown to the ground. Well, his torso was. His legs remained stationary for several heartbeats before crumpling to the ground, a river of blood and entrails painting a grizzly trail to his upper body.

Both Jaina and the other man stared in shock at the mess of blood and innards that had once been a living person. It was no more than a second later when the shriek issued again. It only stopped when the second man’s head exploded like a water balloon—blood, bone and brain matter decorating the surrounding area with its grizzly nature.

Jaina stared in what she would vehemently deny was a dumbstuck manner. Her normally exceptional brain was utterly frozen with the scene it had just witnessed, unable to comprehend nor rationalize.

It was the ringing of her own cell phone the shook her from the stupor she’d fallen into. Somewhat numbly, she dragged the device from her pocket, staring at the unknown number. With only a slight feeling of trepidation, she accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Jaina Proudmoore?” The voice on the other line was velvety smooth, the kind of voice that made one shiver in the most pleasant way. The sharp Thalassian accent clear as day. There was a slightly lazy, almost amused drawl to it that any other day Jaina would have found charming.

“Yes.”

“So good to finally meet you.” The smirk in the woman’s voice was audible.

“Who is this?”

The responding chuckle was low, a slight rasp to it that sent a tiny tremor down Jaina’s spine.

 “Sylvanas Windrunner. I heard you’re looking for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only entrance Sylvanas Windrunner makes is a dramatic one. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am loving listening to everyone's theories about what is going on!! 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the life giving kudos! You're all awesome!


	6. The Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas Windrunner has a flair for the dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I'll be updating tags as we go. Some things will also remain un-tagged to prevent spoilers. 
> 
> Also, another announcment.   
> *Ahem*   
> AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! slackergami made more amazing art!!
> 
> http://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/182314835540/we-have-sniper-sylvanas-single-stealth-operative
> 
> http://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/182298079100/you-should-do-some-more-art-for-the-shot-in-the
> 
> Seriously everyone, go check out their page and show some love! They are doing so much amazing work, especially for this fandom!!
> 
> And also a thank you to my amazing GF for not only editing but also helping me come up with and work out ideas for this! Seriously, at this point she is definitly a Co-author. Ha ha.

Jaina stood still as a statue, the words churning over in her mind. There was no different way to interpret them, no hidden meaning for her to decipher. Just the blatant, obvious truth of them.

She was on the phone with Sylvanas fucking Windrunner.

“Where are you?” Jaina croaked, her eyes darting around the empty street—empty save for the two fresh corpses strewn all over the road.

Another of those low, raspy chuckles slithered into her hear. “Oh come now. I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

Jaina bristled, but bit down her retort. She wasn’t an expert, but she could get an idea. The men had been walking towards her. The angle of their bodies meant they had to be hit from…her eyes looked to the right, scanning the buildings around them.

“Closer,” Sylvanas crooned in her ear, voice teasing.

“What do you want?” Jaina bit out, not willing to play this stupid game. It was dark and there were too many perches for a sniper like Sylvanas to be hiding on.

“So testy. One would think you’ve had a rough night agent Proudmoore.”

Jaina growled. Fuck this woman. She wouldn’t sit her and be toyed with. If she could just get to—

“Ah, don’t move now. I wouldn’t dare ruin that pretty face, but I have no qualms in putting a bullet in your heart.”

Jaina wanted to scream, to hurl the phone in whatever direction this damn woman was. She knew this was a situation she was helpless in. Sylvanas could kill her in a heartbeat and they both knew that.

Before she could vent her anger into the device she was trying to crush in her hand, another vehicle pulled up to the curb. It was unremarkable, the windows tinted deep enough to prevent her from gleaning any of the possible passengers.

“Get in the car please.” Sylvanas’s tone was sickeningly sweet.

Jaina didn’t move, grinding her teeth together enough to make her jaw ache. Sylvanas made an annoyed click of her tongue. The shrieking noise shattered through the silent night air. A chunk of pavement, larger than Jaina’s fist, exploded next to her, spraying her pants with rock and dust. Despite herself Jaina couldn’t stop her reactionary flinch.

“In the car Proudmoore.” Sylvanas sounded decidedly less amused now, her voice taking on a dangerous edge

There was no doubt in Jaina’s mind that Sylvanas would kill her if she refused. She walked stiffly to the car.

“The back door.”

Jaina tightened her grip on the phone even more, hand trembling from the effort, but she said nothing. Yanking the door open with far more force than necessary, she was met with the barrel of a gun.

A man looked at her without a hint of emotion on his face. His chestnut hair was slicked back, a neatly trimmed beard and goatee dominating his face. The pistol in his hand didn’t waver an inch from its aim on her heart.

“Reach into your jacket and pull your pistol out with your left hand.” His expressionless voice matched his face perfectly.

Jaina begrudgingly followed the command. While she did entertain the idea of just shooting him, she did nothing to act out. She knew she was a fast draw, but she couldn’t pull her weapon and get a shot in before he squeezed the trigger. Even if she dove to the side to avoid his shot, Sylvanas still had a perfect angle on her.

“Eject the magazine with your thumb and toss it to me.”

Jaina followed his commands. She didn’t attempt to hide her glare as she met his calm gaze. He deftly caught the magazine with his free hand. Still the pistol never wavered.

“Now eject the chambered round.”

With careful, deliberate movements she racked the slide back, the shell in the chamber sailing out and clattering against the pavement.

“Toss the weapon beside me.”

Again, she complied, but made sure her eyes conveyed that she would much rather have shot him.

“Sit down,”

Jaina legitimately thought of being a complete child and sitting on the ground where she stood, but knew ultimately it was a pointless defiance.

She climbed into the vehicle, the leather seats creaking under her weight. She pulled the door closed behind her. They locked and Jaina doubted she they would open again with a simple tug of the handle.

“Good girl,” Sylvanas crooned in her ear.

Jaina was about to snap back, but the line went dead.

“Toss me the phone.” The man spoke again. He hadn’t so much as blinked since Jaina got in the vehicle.

She weighed out if chucking the device at his face would yield any positive results. Nothing that outweighed being shot, so she handed the phone over. The man still didn’t glance away as he slipped it into his suit jacket.

She took a moment to study him as the vehicle began to move. He was clad in all black. Even the shirt and tie that showed under the buttoned up jacket were black.

It took Jaina a few seconds, but eventually she placed him. It wasn’t really a surprise, once the name came to her. Nathanos Marris. Sylvanas’s second in command during the siege of Teldrasil and the only human captain of the Quel’Thalas rangers. Also one of the suspects in the murder of Varok Saurfang.

Nathanos said nothing, his eyes gazing at her dispassionately while the pistol remained trained on her heart. Glancing to the front, Jaina saw a high elf, wearing a black turtle neck. Her golden hair was tied into a neat bun. Her ears didn’t even twitch in Jaina’s direction, her attention firmly fixed on the road.

The car slowed to a stop and the Jaina heard the trunk open. It slammed closed after only a few seconds, the door behind Nathanos opening right after.

There stood…well, Jaina presumed it was Sylvanas Windrunner. They were the right height, likely taller than Jaina. The black tactical gear was identical to that of the Rangers, except the patch on the shoulder was different. She couldn’t get a good look at it, but the colours were much darker.

The person’s face was completely hidden by a mask. The mask was painted a sickly purple, the lips were a slightly darker plum colour. Black streaks of what looked like tears clawed down the cheeks of the mask, emanating from burning red eyes. Light gold, almost silver hair drifted down around black sheathed shoulders.

The effect was…rather shocking. Most people would have experienced some kind of dread upon glimpsing the macabre mask. That is no doubt what it had been designed to instill.

Jaina wasn’t shaken. She felt only annoyance at the theatricality of it. It seemed Sylvanas certainly had a dramatic flair.

“Nathanos, get in the front.” The masked person, definitely Sylvanas, spoke.

The man said nothing, merely stepping out and heading to the front. Sylvanas took his place, but she didn’t draw the pistol holstered at her thigh. When the car started moving, she reached up and lifted the mask free.

Sylvanas was grinning, fangs flashing in the dim light. She let the mask rest in her lap, twisting her body to lean against the door. She managed to make the position look like a lazy sprawl, like she was a queen lounging on a throne.

“I have to say,” Sylvanas drawled, her steel eyes taking in Jaina’s entire form. “I love your hair. Is that natural?”

“What the fuck do you want?” Jaina kept herself from snapping, just barely. But there was no hiding the anger and frustration in her voice.

“We really must work on that temper of yours.” Sylvanas sounded far too amused for the situation. “I had hoped for a civil conversation.”

“Then you shouldn’t have fucking abducted me!” Jaina’s volume was just short of a scream, her fist pounding into the leather seat. It caused her to wince as pain shot from her ribs and radiated throughout her body.

Sylvanas’s sharp eyes seemed to take in the action, but she didn’t comment on it. “Abduct?” She pressed a hand to her chest in mock hurt, tone annoyingly playful. “Why I am offended! I seem to recall actually saving you.”

“Before you _forced_ me into this car.”

“I merely _suggested_ you get into the car. Never did I take away your free will.” Sylvanas was back to smirking in that way Jaina had already decided was infuriating.

Jaina almost snapped back, something petty that would no doubt bring the damn elf further amusement. She swallowed back her anger, almost choking on it. Her hands fisted tightly in her lap and she reigned herself in.

“Did you kill Anduin?” There was nothing to be gained from being subtle or tiptoeing around it. She needed to know. Nothing else truly mattered.

“Hmm,” Sylvanas tapped a long, elegant finger against her sharp chin, pretending to be in thought. “I do seem to recall somebody saying something about the little munchkin taking a bullet to the brain.”

Jaina hadn’t even realized she moved at first. A sudden ferocity surged through her, an unabated, unrestrainable anger that cut through all rational thought and action. All she could see was red. All she could feel was the frantic desire to wrap her hands around this fucking woman’s throat and choke the life from her.

The only thing that stopped her was the frigid press of metal against her forehead, jarring her back to her senses. Glowing steel eyes stared at her with something akin to amusement, an expression aided by that fucking smirk.

Jaina hadn’t been aware enough to actually see Sylvanas draw the pistol, but with how little space was between them, it must have been frighteningly quick.

“There’s that temper again,” Sylvanas made a tsk sound, her tone the same one would scold a child with. “Do sit back, Agent Proudmoore.”

Jaina’s whole body was tense, but she forced herself to sink back to her seat, gripping the door handle like it was the only thing preventing her from launching herself at the elf again. Which maybe it was.

“I had no idea the two of you were so close,” Sylvanas chuckled, returning the pistol to her thigh holster in a fluid motion. “I hadn’t pegged you for a cradle robber.”

Jaina felt her hackles rise, and the door handle groaned under her furious grip.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” She ground out the words, not able to hide the pure hatred in her tone, even if she had wanted to.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, her head even moving with the action, making it all the more dramatic. “Well somebody doesn’t have a sense of humour.” Letting out a sigh, as though she was inconvenienced by this whole situation, Sylvanas slumped lazily against the door.

“No Proudmoore. I didn’t kill the munchkin.”

Jaina’s eyes bore into the elf. Searching for any sign, any tick that would even hint she was lying.

Sylvanas wasn’t exactly easy to read. Jaina was also certain the elf had plenty of training when it came to interrogation.

Her posture was relaxed, almost slouched, yet Jaina didn’t doubt the woman was ready to spring into action in a heartbeat. All together, Sylvanas gave off an air of boredom and annoyance, as though this whole situation was a minor inconvenience.

Jaina didn’t believe her. She had no reason to believe her. She would never take Sylvanas at her word.

But…Jaina did have…questions. There were things, little niggles at the back of her mind that constantly made themselves known, that gnawed at her in the moments of quiet. Things that didn’t quite line up. Bits of evidence and information that seemed…too easy.

Even Sylvanas’s presence itself was another of those little hiccups in the nice neat case. What did the elf have to gain by being here?

It clearly wasn’t her own people that had just tried to kill Jaina. Not unless the woman had grown so callous that she would kill her own people.

“Did you know about what was going to happen tonight?” She never looked away from the elf, taking in every micromovement, every tick, no matter how small.

Sylvanas actually laughed at that moment, her head tilting back to expose the elegant expanse of her neck. “Would you believe me if I said it was a complete coincidence?”

“No.” Jaina crossed her arms, giving the woman a flat look.

“Thought not,” Sylvanas shook her head, pale gold hair swishing with the movement. “Oddly enough, it’s the truth. We planned to come tonight, but when we saw those men camped outside, we waited.”

The car came to a stop and Nathanos spoke from the front. “We’re here.”

“Good. Come on, Agent Proudmoore.” Sylvanas opened the door and slid from the vehicle in a single, annoyingly graceful movement.

Jaina yanked her own door open climbing out and throwing the door closed, not caring that the slam echoed loudly in the abandoned warehouse. Not even a second later her arm was seized by Nathanos. Jaina reacted on pure instinct, twisting back and wrenching his arm, pinning it to his back.

Or at least, she would have. The moment she began applying force pain flared from her ribs, coursing through her body. Her vision swam just for a moment, whatever grip she’d been trying to apply slacking enough for Nathanos to easily break free and reverse the hold.

She saw stars when her head made contact with the roof of the car, head throbbing in pain.

Jaina groaned, her entire sense of awareness stunned from the blow. She was hauled from the vehicle and shoved, in what direction she couldn’t tell. Her legs struggled to coordinate themselves, unable to find proper purchase on the damp ground.

She hissed when her knees contacted the cold pavement, the skin on her palms being torn as they prevented her face from meeting the same fate.

“Tch, Nathanos, really now. No wonder you don’t get any dates.” Sylvanas’s tone was teasing, her light, airy chuckle ringing through the empty space.

Nathanos just grunted in response. Jaina climbed back to her feet, arm wrapping around her side, trying to provide some measure of relief against the fiery pain still throbbing through her body.

She blinked away the stars from her vision. Sylvanas leaned against the car casually, arms cross lightly over her chest. The sleeves on her black uniform were rolled up to her elbows, exposing the toned, golden hued forearms.

Nathanos stood next to her, arms crossed and spine rigid, glowering at Jaina. The other elf stood on the other side of Nathanos. Her black turtle neck revealed her toned body, hinting that she wasn’t easy prey either. Her glowing blue eyes were fixed downward on the tablet in her hands where she was tapping every so often.

Jaina spied her bag resting on the hood of the vehicle, behind the trio. So far they didn’t seem interested in rifling through it, but that likely wouldn’t last very long.

“Alright Agent Proudmoore, let’s chat.” Sylvanas smirked in that maddening way of hers.

“What do you want?” Jaina spoke through gritted teeth, partially from the pain still throbbing in her side, but also to try and tamp down on her anger. Losing her temper wouldn’t serve her in this situation. She needed to be alert.

“Well let’s start with the obvious. What evidence is there that I killed the pup?”

“Why would I tell you that?”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, ears twitching in annoyance. “Because I wanna know who the fuck is framing me so I can put a bullet in their skull.”

That gave Jaina pause. Sylvanas wasn’t going on rants about how she was innocent. She wasn’t even bothering to try and provide any evidence to the contrary. Hell, she wasn’t even talking about wanting to bring the real culprit to justice. She was annoyed and wanted revenge.

Still, Jaina wasn’t just about to spill everything to this woman. While she did have…some minor doubts about the evidence, there was still nothing to _prove_ Sylvanas wasn’t responsible.

“The bank accounts of your former rangers—you’re using them to move money, right?”

Sylvanas snorted, genuinely looking bewildered as a few dry chuckles escaped her. “Why the hell would I do that? Do you know how much easier and safer it is to just create new, fake accounts? Why would I be using accounts people already knew about?”

It was a valid point. While using the accounts of MIA rangers was actually a clever idea, Sylvanas did bring up a good point. They were existing accounts that any authority would know about if they were clever enough.

“So you’ve got bogus accounts. What else do you have?” Sylvanas drawled, utterly unimpressed.

Nathanos turned and began digging into Jaina’s bag. She had to bite back a snap at him. It wouldn’t do her any good right now.

“Finger prints and hairs.”

Sylvanas snickered, shaking her head, a wry smile on her rosy lips. “Because those are impossible to plant.”

Nathanos paused at a file, and he tapped Sylvanas on the shoulder, holding the document in front of her face. Sylvanas arched a long brow imperiously, glancing at the photo for a long moment before those steel eyes went back to Jaina.

“Where’d you get my bag?” She snatched the photo from Nathanos and turned it so Jaina could see.

It was the gun bag they had retrieved from the motel room.

Jaina gave the woman a critical look, her long elven brows furrowed tightly, lips thinned into a firm press. She looked genuinely bewildered.

The most interesting, and perhaps compelling bit was that Sylvanas wasn’t denying it was her bag, as most innocent people would.

“We found it at a motel, along with the murder weapon.”

Sylvanas turned the picture around, staring at it again. “Huh…” Again, there was no denial of possession, no explanation to prove her innocence. She just seemed perplexed. “Not bad,” she muttered, handing the photo back to Nathanos.

“The motel owner said he saw you there.”

Another humourless chuckle. “Right, because most humans are so good at telling elves apart.”

Normally, Jaina would have conceded that point. But Sylvanas was a…rather striking specimen. Even among the High Elves. Jaina had a hard time imagining anyone mistaking her for another.

The elf beside Sylvanas tapped her shoulder, directing her attention to the tablet. Both of Sylvanas’s brows rose high, almost disappearing into her hairline. Her lips curved up into the fucking smirk again.

“Well, well, have we been a naughty girl?” Sylvanas partially purred as her eyes flitted back up to Jaina. “Those were Internal Affairs agents at your house.”

Jaina felt her blood go cold, and every thought ground to a frightening halt. She’d assumed the agents had been imposters. Sure, their badges had looked legitimate, but it wasn’t an impossible thing to forge.

They’d tried to…well kill her, but also potentially abduct her, if the taser was anything to go by.

But they hadn’t been fake. They’d been real?

“How do you know?”

Wordlessly, Sylvanas tossed the tablet at her. Jaina fumbled a moment to catch it before righting the device. She stared at the image before her.

She had no idea how, but the elf had somehow hacked into the database and had the personnel files of the night elves that had been at her home.

“How…how did you get this?”

“Anya is very good. I was set up before they arrived, tagged them when they pulled up. Anya ran their faces.”

This…this had to be a mistake. This had to be fake somehow. Why would IA agents attack her like that? This was wrong.

“This just got so much more interesting.” Sylvanas didn’t seem to sense, or she just didn’t care about Jaina’s obvious distress.

Her whole body felt numb. This…no. Just no. This was wrong. It had to be.

Footsteps drew her attention. Her head came up in a jerky motion, the sudden rush almost making her stagger.

Sylvanas was standing directly in front of her, holding a black bag in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. She held the bag out towards Jaina, still fucking smirking.

“What is this?” Jaina hated how…lost her voice sounded.

Sylvanas never stopped grinning, fangs glinting dangerously. “ _Now_ I’m abducting you.”  

* * *

A soft sigh escaped her lips. Her skin tingled everywhere rough, calloused hands caressed, every spot sinfully soft lips worshipped.

It was those lips that had a moan slipping free from her throat as they they teasingly worked their way up her thigh.

The loud and abrupt blaring of her cell phone cut through the air like a gunshot. She let out an annoyed breath, a disapproving growl drifting up from between her legs.

Tyrande sighed, muttering a quick apology as she rolled to the side, snatching the infuriating device from her night stand. She’d returned to her back as she answered. Despite her annoyance, she couldn’t help but smile fondly at the disgruntled expression she was being given.

“Whisperwind,” she answered, her hand moving down to stroke through long ivory locks, burning iron eyes staring back at her.

“Director Whisperwind,” the voice was smooth, almost slithering in its lilt. “This is Vashj, director of Internal Affairs.”

Tyrande’s brows formed a tight V. She moved to sit up against the headboard, her whole body springing into a very new, very unwelcome kind of alertness. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m hoping you can provide me with some very convincing answers. Such as why I have four dead agents at one of your employee’s homes.”

“Who?” Tyrande could hear the phone groan under her grip.

“A Jaina Proudmoore.”

The feeling of dread that swept through her at that moment was something she’d only ever felt once before, when her home had burned.

She shot out of bed, frantically scrambling into discarded clothes that had been haphazardly discarded. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

The call ended, and Tyrande tossed the phone onto the bed to pull on her underwear.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I need to go.” She looked desperately for her shirt, cursing in frustration when it refused to manifest. She yanked a fresh one from the closet, retrieving her jacket from the floor.

By the time she was presentable, she turned. Not needing to search for her service weapon, she headed for the door.

Maiev stood by the counter, slotting the final piece of the weapon back together from her inspection. She always did that—scrutinized and prepped Tyrande’s weapon herself. Maiev may have not been good with words, but she managed to show a great deal through silly little things like that.

Even stark naked, the woman still stood like she was clad in her tactical gear and ready to kick in a door. She flipped the weapon around smoothly, fitting it firmly into the holster in her hand.

She met Tyrande at the door, clipping the holster to her belt without a word. The two magazines she would have handloaded just seconds ago went on Tyrande’s other hip.

“I’ll call you,” Tyrande said hurriedly, barely pressing a feather light kiss to the other woman’s cheeks before she was sprinting out the door.

Her mind whirled with thoughts as she drove. She tried calling Jaina four times, but no matter how many times she tried, the damn thing insisted the number wasn’t in service anymore.

Worry ate at her like a ravenous wolf, gnawing painfully at her gut. It didn’t lessen when she arrived at the scene.

Police vehicles had barricaded the end of the street, but Tyrande could see dozens of agents swarming further down the street at Jaina’s townhouse.

 It was a simple matter of flashing her badge to get through the barricade. Her long legs carried her to the scene within seconds.

Her steps faltered as her eyes fell on the road directly out front of Jaina’s house. Two bodies were strewn across the pavement in a ghastly scene of mutilation. One was bisected at the waist, and the other was missing a head.

Tyrande turned her gaze from the bloody scene. They fell on the night elf moving to intercept her.

Her blazer and skirt were a matching deep maroon. Sea green hair spilled over her shoulders in loose waves. Rather exotic feline eyes, glowing a pale green, were locked onto Tyrande.

The woman stopped directly in front of her, and even a full head shorter she cast an aura of supreme confidence.

“Director Whisperwind, glad you could make it.” There was a slight smile on her lips that most would have found unnerving. “Director Vashj. Lovely to meet you.”

“What’s going on? Where’s Jaina?”

“You tell me. I have four dead agents here and yours is missing. We have multiple witnesses saying they saw her fleeing in a vehicle that arrived to get her. We’re running the plates now.”

Vashj crossed her arms, a hip cocking sharply out to one side. “So please tell me Director, why one of your agents has gone rogue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I low-key ship Maiev and Tyrande. 
> 
> And again, I am loving all the comments!! Seeing the discussions going around gives me life!  
> Just a note, I won't be replying to comments just discussing theories, simply because I don't wanna accidentally give anything away!! But please don't stop!! I love the discussion!  
> Thank you all again for the awesome comments and support! :)


	7. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been edited yet, but I wanted to get it out to everyone. So I apologize for the mistakes!
> 
> Also, rating bump isn't for this chapter. Just me realizing I have no self control. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, just setting things up. They will likely start getting longer from here on out.

“So, tell me, director. What does this look like to you?”

Tyrande didn’t have a response. At least, not one that would help this situation. She could see the evidence. Vashj had been very thorough in going over every excruciating detail. And at the moment…Tyrande couldn’t refute any of it, at least not with facts.

The two agents dead on the street, Jaina hadn’t killed them, that much her and Vashj could agree on. That had been done with a high calibre rifle, something Jaina wouldn’t have access to.

But the other two agents…that was a very different story. One Tyrande was struggling to comprehend.

The problem was, she couldn’t refute the evidence. Jaina had killed them. Stabbed one and shot the other.

Tyrande was staring at the bodies, at the knife still in one of the agent’s chest, at the bullet in the others skull. Jaina had killed them. Two Internal Affairs agents. Agents, who were, by all accounts, investigating Jaina for wrongful conduct.

Vashj had given her the brief. They’d received a tip that Jaina was illegally investigating Gallywix. The exact tip or who had given it couldn’t be shared.

Tyrande had attempted to explain she’d authorized the investigation. But apparently there was evidence Jaina was hacking into Gallywix’s personal information without a warrant.

The infuriating part of that was, Tryande could believe it. She knew if Jaina had a hunch then she would run it down, no matter what.

She didn’t ever think Jaina would use evidence she’d obtained illegally, but in order to satisfy her own curiosity? Well…Jaina would go to any lengths.

That was the problem, the scenario Tyrande was left with, was trying to make some sort of sense of. Four IA agents had come to question Jaina about the tip. All four agents were now dead and Jaina was missing.

There were very few conclusions Tyrande could draw from this, that anybody could arrive at. None of them were good.

Either, Jaina had been abducted and whoever had taken her had performed a spectacular frame job. Or…or she had really done it.

The evidence was pointing to the latter. But Tyrande couldn’t…wouldn’t believe it. She knew Jaina. They’d worked together for years. Too long for Tyrande to ever even consider that Jaina was capable of doing this.

There had to be something, anything to explain this. To prove Jaina was innocent. That this was all a mistake.

“No response director?”

Tyrande had to resist punching the shorter woman, clenching her hands into trembling fists. She wanted to refute everything Vashj was saying, tell her that this had to be a set up. She wanted to protest Jaina’s innocence.

But that wasn’t the right play. That would only cast doubt on herself. Tyrande couldn’t afford that right now. She needed to keep some semblance of trust, to be in the loop.

“What can I do to help?”

She almost relished the look of shock that passed over Vashj’s face. The woman wiped it away in a flash, returning to her arrogant look.

“Everything she was working on will need to be turned over to me.”

“Of course, I’ll have copies sent to your office immediately.”

“We’ll be seizing all evidence, to ensure she didn’t tamper with anything.”

“Understood. I only request your people expedite their examination. We are still working the Wrynn case.”

“Yes of course,” Vashj flicked her hand, as though the request were a mere annoyance. “We’ll also need full access to your personnel.”

“Again, that’s fine, only I ask you don’t interfere with-”

“Listen up, director.” Vashj said the title with a sneer. “Your lead investigator has just murdered 4 fellow agents. Ontop of that, she has corrupted your entire investigation. You’ll be lucky if you even have a job by the weeks end, let alone be allowed to continue this investigation. You will give me _everything_ I ask and you’ll do it without question. Is that understood?”

“Perfectly.” Tyrande gave her a firm nod, meeting the heated glare with her own cool, steady gaze. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll inform my people that you’ll be needing access to everything.”

“Do that.”

Tyrande spun on her heel, leaving the kitchen and heading away from any other agents. Jaina’s office was clear for the moment, as the concentration was on the immediate crime scene.

Pulling her phone free, Tyrande quickly selected the contact and pressed the phone to her ear. It only took two rings.

“Yeah?” Maiev’s gravelly voice was just the thing she needed to hear at the moment.

“I need you to do something.”

“What?”

“Go to the office, right now. Take pictures of everything in Jaina’s room. Take any of her personal files and put them in my desk. Don’t let anyone see you.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain later. Hurry.”

“Understood.”

Tyrande sighed when the call disconnected. She closed her eyes, leaning against the cool wood paneled wall.

She hated involving Maiev in this, but there was nobody else she could trust. Besides, despite the woman’s propensity for kicking in doors, she could be surprisingly stealthy when she chose.

Tyrande didn’t know everything, hell, she wasn’t ashamed to admit she had no fucking idea what was going on. All she knew with certainty, was that she trusted Jaina. They trusted eachother. Tyrande wasn’t about to give up on that so quickly, not even for something like this.

* * *

 

Jaina blinked back tears from her eyes as the bag was yanked from her head, harsh light immediately assaulting her eyes. A vice-like grip seized her wrists. She could feel the soft, worn leather of the gloves on her bare skin.

She was yanked backwards, stumbling a step to press flush against the body behind her. The pouches on the vest digging into her back slightly.

She had to repress a shiver at the warm breath that ghosted over her ear, lips hovering a hairsbreadth away from the sensitive skin.

“Now, if I uncuff you, are we going to be a good girl?” That bloody smirk was audible in Sylvanas’s voice.

A voice that certainly didn’t have any effect on Jaina whatsoever. She considered throwing her head back and breaking the frustrating elf’s nose. But that victory would be short lived. She made a mental note to do it later, when she had a better chance of getting away with it.

“Just uncuff me.” She huffed, pushing her hands back to dig into the elfs stomach. Her very firm stomach.

Sylvanas chuckled lowly, “Feisty.”

Her grip on Jaina’s wrists firmed up for a moment before the cuffs were loosened and pulled off completely.

Jaina stepped away from the infuriating elf, casting a glance around her surroundings. They were…on a plane? Well, a private jet by the looks of it. Not that Jaina had ever been on one, but this is what she assumed they’d look like.

Sylvanas brushed past her, slipping the rifle slung over her shoulder off onto a long table. Nathanos disappeared into the cockpit, while the other elf, Anya, seated herself at another table, still tapping away at her tablet.

“Where are we going?” Jaina asked, shifting her feet slightly.

“Orgrimar.” Sylvanas didn’t look up as she zipped her rifle up in a black bag. She secured the bag under the table before shrugging out of the armoured vest she wore, tossing it casually to a nearby empty seat. She flopped down into her seat, gesturing to the one across from her.

“Take a seat agent Proudmoore. Let’s chat.”

Jaina didn’t protest, wincing slightly at the pain in her ribs when she lowered herself into the plush leather seat.

“Ribs?” Sylvanas asked, giving a critical stare.

Jaina just nodded, there wasn’t really a point in denying she was injured. It was obvious. Sylvanas wordlessly rose, grabbing a small medical bag from underneath one of the seats. She tossed it on the table before moving over to Anya, tapping the other elf on the shoulder and jerking her head towards Jaina.

“Anya will give you a hand,” Sylvanas took the tablet from the other elf, and occupied her seat.

Jaina wanted to protest, but it would be difficult to assess the damage herself without a mirror.

Without a sound, Anya crossed the space between them and unzipped the bag. Jaina struggled for a moment to get out of her jacket, she was slightly appreciative when Anya helped her out.

Unbuttoning her shirt, Anya once again helped her out of the clothing. Jaina glanced down at her ribs, grimacing at the mottled bruise covering her side. It had already turned a sickly greenish-brown.

She grit her teeth when Anya prodded at the wound, but the elf was surprisingly gentle with her attentions.

“No break,” Anya finally broke her streak of silence. “But you’ll need to take it easy. I’ll wrap it up.” Her voice was surprisingly gentle and soft, spoken with a rich Thalassian accent.

“Thank you,” Jaina murmured, leaning forward in the seat to give the elf better access.

She caught Sylvanas in her peripheral vision, looking over, she saw the elf watching with an amused smirk, her steel eyes flicking up to meet Jaina’s. Had she been-

“Cute bra.”

Jaina hated herself for actually blushing at that. She also wanted to break Sylvanas’s nose for making her blush. She settled for flipping the elf off, which just made her laugh.

By the time Anya had finished wrapping Jaina’s ribs and helped her back in her shirt, they were all buckling up for take off. Sylvanas had returned to her seat across from Jaina, still looking at the tablet. Anya seemed to materialize another one from nowhere.

Jaina leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes and just…breathing. Gods, it felt like it had been days since she just did that. Just took a moment to breath. The past few hours had been hectic and stressful, to put it mildly.

It felt nice. Despite the thrum of pain still present in her ribs. And her toe. Shit, she’d forgotten about her toe.

Letting out a sigh, Jaina opened her eyes. She really didn’t have time to waste anyways.

The plane initiated take off while Jaina unlaced her shoe and slipped it off, gritting her teeth when her injured toe was jostled. She placed the medical bag in her lap so it wouldn’t shift around. Tugging off her sock, she winced at the bloody, slightly crooked baby toe. Ugh, it really had been a sloppy kick.

Sylvanas chuckled across from the table, eyeing Jaina with obvious amusement.

“My, my agent Proudmoore. They really did a number on you.”

Once again, Jaina’s response was to simply give the elf a clear view of her middle finger. Sylvanas just chuckled and returned her attention to the tablet in her lap.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Jaina clenched her jaw tightly as she reset her toe into the proper position. Thankfully she managed to contain any noise of pain. She quickly wrapped her foot as best she could.

A sudden bark of laughter had her glaring at Sylvanas. But the elf’s eyes were firmly fixed on her tablet, a shit eating grin on her face.

“Oh my, agent Proudmoore.” Steel eyes flicked upwards, meeting crackling blue. “You’re almost as famous as me now.”

“What?”

In answer, Sylvanas slid the tablet across the table, she cross her arms under her chest, watching Jaina with amusement.

Jaina took up the tablet, her heart stuttering as her eyes took in the words. No. The lies.

Murder. She was wanted for the murder of four Internal Affair’s agents. That was in addition to the charges of illegal conduct in regard to her investigation.

Jaina’s eyes darted across the page, taking in the information. Her fingers were a blur as she moved through a dozen news articles. All of them telling the same story. The same lie.

“They certainly do move fast.” Sylvanas drawled, seemingly unmoved by the news.

An arrest warrant. They’d issued a warrant for her arrest. It was official.

“Alright Proudmoore,” Sylvanas reached over the table and plucked the tablet from Jaina’s numb hands. “What the fuck were you working on?”

Jaina’s mind was a whirlwind. Who could have done this, and why? It had to be somebody high up. Somebody with authority. She hadn’t seen anyone sourced in the articles. No information on who was in charge of the investigation.

Tyrande. She needed to call Tyrande.

“Give me my phone.”

Sylvanas laughed, “Umm, no.”

“Give me the fucking phone!”

“Proudmoore, your own agency just framed you.” Sylvanas leaned back on her chair, giving her a calculating look. “At least, I’m guessing they framed you. Or did you really do all that?”

“No!” She snapped in reflex, but then felt herself pause. “Well…some of it. Technically.” Jaina shook her head, this wasn’t the time. “Look, just give me the phone. I need to call my boss. She’ll know what’s going on.”

“And how do you know she isn’t the one who set you up?”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Jaina growled, glaring at the elf. “Give me the phone. We _both_ need information here.”

Sylvanas sighed sounding like she was being asked to something truly horrid. Never the less, she turned to Anya who was already pulling a phone out of her bag and tossing it over. Sylvanas threw it at Jaina, more than to her.

“How long does she have?” Sylvanas raised a brow at the other elf.

“I can guarantee two minutes.”

“Two minutes Proudmoore.”

Jaina ignored the aggravating elf and dialled Tyrande’s number. There were only four numbers she had committed to memory. There were only two that she actually used anymore.

It took five rings before there was an answer. Likely Tyrande was debating answering a number that she didn’t know. Or was even blocked outright.

“Whisperwind.”

“Tyrande, it’s Jaina.”

“Of course, give me a moment please.” Tyrande’s voice was perfectly neutral, meaning she was likely around others.

Jaina waited, somewhat impatiently. She was very aware that Sylvanas would adhere to the time limit. It took fifteen seconds before Tyrande spoke again.

“Where the hell are you?” Tyrande hissed, her tone a far cry from the neutrality before.

“I…can’t tell you that.” Partially because she technically didn’t know. But also there was likely a fair chance of getting shot if she did say anything.

“Jaina, what is going on?” Tyrande sounded exasperated, she was likely pinching her nose in frustration.

“I don’t know. Two men came to my house, said they were with IA. They said it was just a routine check. They said you’d asked for the investigation into how Sylv-” Jaina’s eyes darted over to the elf in question. “How the suspect escaped us at the motel.”

“I never did that.”

“I figured. They tried to…I don’t know if they were just trying to abduct me or kill me. All I did was defend myself.”

“Jaina, I never doubted that.” Tyrande sighed, even over the phone she sounded tired. “They said they had evidence you were conducting an illegal investigation.”

Jaina worried at her lower lip for a moment. “I…” she let out her own sigh. “I was.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing that would jeopardize the case!” She added, somewhat frantic. “I may have hacked into Gallywix’s emails without a warrant. But I never used anything I found in the case and I did it on my own time.”

“That doesn’t exactly make it better.”

“I know. I just…I needed to know.”

“And? What did you find?”

“Nothing solid yet, but he definitely knows something.”

Her eyes flicked back over to Sylvanas who held up her index finger and tapped her wrist. Jaina resisted the urge to flip her off again.

“Jaina, this is bad. I have no control over this. IA’s officially taken over your investigation and they’re angling to take over Anduin’s too.”

“You can’t let them! Tyrande, somebody in IA is clearly in on this. If they take over the investigation then-”

“Jaina, I know. But I’m already on thin ice here. My lead investigator just murdered four IA agents and has gone on the run.”

“I didn’t have a choice!”

“I know that, but unless you have evidence of that, my hands are tied.”

Sylvanas tapped her wrist again, gesturing for Jaina to end the call.

“I need to go, I’ll call back when I can.”

“Jaina, wait you can’t-”

“Just watch your back.” She ended the call, tossing the phone over to Anaya, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Well?” Sylvanas propped her chin up on a fist, tapping the table with a long, elegant finger.

“She trusts I didn’t do it.” Jaina rubbed her eyes hard. Gods, she was tired.

Sylvanas just hummed before moving on. “Why were you looking into Gallywix?”

“I traced a threat sent to Anduin back to him.”

“Huh, interesting. And you did this less than legally?”

“Yeah. I’ve been looking through some of his messages. He’s been talking about preparing for some kind of Alliance aggression. It was too much of a coincidence to ignore.”

“So you think he paid for the hit?”

“Maybe?” Jaina blew out a breath, letting her head fall back against the seat. “I don’t know. He definitely seemed to know something was going on. Plus, could have afforded the five-million dollar bill.”

“Five-million?” Sylvanas’s brows rose high. “Shit, for that much I may have done it.”

“That’s not funny.” Jaina snapped, glaring at the elf.

“I wasn’t joking,” Sylvanas replied with a shrug, but looking entirely too amused.

“Anyway. He was my best lead that wasn’t you.”

Jaina still wasn’t even entirely convinced Sylvanas didn’t do it. But there was enough doubt now for her to genuinely consider other options. Too many things didn’t add up.

Sylvanas’s presence right now was a major one. What did she have to gain by abducting Jaina? It would have been more effective to kill her. Or let those IA agents take her.

The agents themselves were another massive red flag. It was ironic. They’d likely moved on her to prevent her from looking at a suspect other than Sylvanas. Yet their actions were one of the biggest indications that Sylvanas may not be responsible.

“So, what now?” Jaina asked, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

“We figure this out.” Sylvanas shrugged in a very nonchalant manner.

“We?” Jaina’s tone was incredulous.

“Seems to me we’re after the same people. Makes sense to work together for now, no?”

“How can I trust you?”

“Never said you had to.” Sylvanas had an air of indifference about her as she spoke. “It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement. Nothing more.” Suddenly she smirked, holding out her hand. “What do you say? Partners?” That infuriating playful tone was back along with its matching smirk.

There were few options in this situation. Even _if_ Sylvanas would let her go freely, what then? Sure, she could try and continue the investigation on her own. But on the run, without resources, it would be almost impossible. It was clear Sylvanas had the funds and capabilities to help. There was only one _real_ option.

“Partners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the theories!! Keep them coming!!!
> 
> Also. I had another AU idea! I won't start it until this is further along. But would people be interested in a Hannibal/Silence of the Lambs type AU? Still Sylvaina obviously.


	8. Insufferable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina is a gay disaster.
> 
> Sylvanas is a lil-shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was edited by me. So mistakes will be...I'm sorry. So sorry.

The shuddering of the plane is what woke Jaina. She blinked groggily, trying to clear the fog from her eyes. She let out a wide yawn, making it halfway through a very satisfying stretch before her ribs decided to protest the action.

Still blinking away any residual drowsiness, she cast a look around the cabin. Anya was still seated at her table, working away on her tablet, a few files still scattered across the table infront of her.

Sylvanas was rising from her seat as the plane slowed. Apparently, she had changed at some point during Jaina’s slumber. Gone was her black uniform. In its place she wore a deep purple V-necked shirt that clung to her body in ways that were not in the least bit distracting. Snug fitting blue jeans hugged her legs. A chocolate brown leather jacket topped the outfit off. Her long elven ears were now adorned with several glimmering studs.

Three black gems lined the middle of her left ear, a matching three purple on the right. Jaina hadn’t noticed the holes before, she assumed Sylvanas had been wearing flesh coloured plugs.

Sylvanas plucked a white scarf from behind her seat, looping it around her neck. Jaina’s eyes were drawn to the action, honing in on the pendant resting just below defined collarbones. A deep blue sapphire hung from a rope of dull gold. Jaina barely got a glance at it before it was hidden beneath the scarf.

Anya began packing up her things while Sylvanas retrieved her rifle bag and small backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. Nathanos emerged from the cockpit, taking up a duffle bag from an overhead compartment.

“Nathanos, take Marrah and Cyndia and handle the Southern Barrens. Anya, call Clea and Velonara, recall them. I’ve got a feeling we’ll need the extra help.” Sylvanas’s voice was crisp, smooth and strong as she rattled off the orders. Her voice was laced with the authority that had once commanded armies.

Anya and Nathanos gave crisp nods in return.

“Let’s go Proudmoore.” Sylvanas didn’t even bother looking back or waiting for Jaina as she opened the door to the plane and exited.

Jaina grumbled under her breath as she hurried to grab her things. What an insufferable woman. Anya handed her back the files she’d been using, helping Jaina to fit them in her bag. Well, at least there was one elf here who wasn’t an ass.

“Thank you,” Jaina flashed her a quick smile before hurrying after Sylvanas.

She didn’t bother putting her coat back on, just draping it over her arm. The hangar was mostly barren, three cars were parked neatly near the hangar door.

Sylvanas stopped at a sleek purple car. Popping the trunk with the fob in her hand, she carefully placed both her bags inside before closing it with a slam that echoed throughout the hangar.

Jaina sat herself in the passenger seat without prompting, just buckling herself in when Sylvanas folded her long frame inside.

The seats were a soft…was it velvet? The interior was a mixture of black and red accents that went well together. The car gave a soft rumble as it was started. They started to drive without a word, and Sylvanas fiddled with her phone for a moment before heavy beats thrummed from the speakers.

“Are you kidding me?” Jaina asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow at the stereo then to the elf.

“What?” Sylvanas’s brow met hers in challenge. “Does my music offend your delicate sensibilities?”

“Yeah, it’s shit.”

“Lemme guess, your top forty pop music is so much better?”

“You have no clue what my tastes are. I on the other hand, know yours are shit.”

“I still have a gun Proudmoore.”

“Your music will still be shit even after you shoot me.” Jaina didn’t really know why she was harping about this. Maybe she just wanted to needle Sylvanas back for all the jibes the elf had fired her way. Also, rap really was just shit and she didn’t want to subject her ears to torture.

Sylvanas said nothing, simply reaching forward to turn the music up so loud that Jaina’s seat shook with the force of the bass.

“Really fucking mature.” She rolled her eyes at the elf.

She figured her voice was lost to the music, but that damn smirk found its way back to Sylvanas’s lips. Jaina really wanted to slap it off.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive. The only sound was that of the heavy bass and ridiculous lyrics. Jaina considered simply throwing herself from the vehicle in order to end it quicker.

By the time they were pulling up outside a surprisingly average looking apartment complex, Jaina had become accustomed to the noise. It was still awful though. She hadn’t changed her mind on that. Nor had she caught herself on the verge of tapping along to the beat.

They pulled into an underground parking garage. Sylvanas parked in the middle of a row of vehicles, the area well lit.

The elf retrieved her bags from the trunk while Jaina waited. Silence still reigned between them as they headed to the elevator. Jaina had to raise an eyebrow at how casually the elf was carrying around a rifle bag. She supposed a particularly daft person may mistake it for a guitar case, otherwise it seemed obvious what it was.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas pulled a key ring from her jacket pocket, inserting one of the keys into the elevator. Turning the key she selected the ninth floor, leaving the key in as they began ascending.

“Override,” Sylvanas said, likely having read Jaina’s curious look.

That made sense. Sylvanas didn’t have to worry about anybody riding the elevator with her. Thus, she didn’t have to worry about anybody scrutinizing her bag. It still seemed a bold move to carry it around so openly, but Jaina supposed it wasn’t enough to raise immediate suspicion from strangers.

Jaina followed the elf off the elevator and to apartment number nine-oh-eight. Sylvanas unlocked the door, flicking on the lights as she stepped inside. Kicking off her runners, the elf continued into the apartment, flicking on lights as she went.

Jaina slipped off her own shoes and continued following, eyes taking in all the details. The apartment had a certain elven flair, with sleek, flowing lines. It was spartan in decoration. A dining table that could seat four at most sat in the corner of the open floor plan. The large living room held only a soft looking black sofa and rich cherry wood coffee table. An expensive looking stereo and large TV lined the opposite wall.

There were no pictures or personal touches anywhere. Sterile and cold were the words Jaina would use to sum up the apartment.

Jaina noted the windows lining the far wall gave a rather generous view of the sprawling city. For a moment, she thought it odd a trained sniper would have such massive windows. It was then she noted the darker than average tinge to the windows. Were they tinted or were they reflective?

Sylvanas deposited her rifle bag beside the coffee table. “Come on, I’m sure you’ll want a shower.”

Jaina had to contain a moan at the mere thought of a hot shower. She’d almost forgotten how disgusting she felt. Her skin was sticky with dry sweat and she was certain there was still some blood on her.

She eagerly followed the elf down the lone hallway. Two doors on the left and one on the right. Sylvanas opened the first door on the left, gesturing Jaina inside to the rather large bathroom. There was a separate standing shower and a large, elegant claw-foot tub.

“Towels,” Sylvanas gestured to the cabinets underneath the sink. “I’ll find you something to wear, just throw you’re clothes on the floor, I’ll deal with them.”

Jaina opened her mouth, a reflexive ‘thank you’ on the tip of her tongue. But the elf simply spun on her heel and left, the door clicking shut behind her. Jaina rolled her eyes, throwing any thoughts of the elf from her mind.

She turned on the shower, letting it warm up while she removed her clothes. It was a bit of a struggle to remove the wrappings Anya had dressed around her wound. But Jaina wasn’t about to ask Sylvanas for help. After a few minutes her valiant and stubborn efforts were rewarded as the bandage came loose. Freeing herself of the last of her clothes, Jaina hesitated before stepping into the shower. She really should wash her hair.

Letting out an annoyed huff, she released her hair from the remains of its braid. She grabbed a brush from the counter and set about the arduous task of working out the knots from her hair. By the time she finished, the water was scalding hot, just the way she liked it. Jaina groaned at the sensation. The heat seeped into her tired, aching muscles. She let her head hang, just taking a few moments to revel in the feeling. And to reflect.

She’d officially been framed. She was on the run. Working with Sylvanas Windrunner. The woman on who’s shoulders resided the deaths of thousands of innocent civilians. Fuck, it had been a long day.

Blowing out a breath, Jaina straightened, wiping water from her eyes. Things weren’t going to fix themselves. She couldn’t spent time wallowing in the shower.

Searching the shower, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the ledge beside her. She gave a sniff to the contents, a pleasant aroma of manuka honey and something sharp, like bourbon teasing her nose. She massaged the shampoo into her hair and scalp thoroughly before washing. She took care working the matching conditioner in as well.

When her hair was clean, she grabbed the bottle of soap, the scent of lavender washing over her. She gave her body a good scrub.

She stepped from the shower feeling wonderfully clean. Her eyes fell on the pair of black sweat pants, a pair of blue boxer shorts, and blue tanktop resting on the counter. Jaina immediately felt her cheeks flush in anger and indignation. Sylvanas had just waltzed in here while she was showering! The gall of that bloody elf.

Muttering curses to herself, Jaina snatched up a towel and dried herself off. The clothes were too big for her, which made sense considering Sylvanas was taller. Jaina couldn’t help but notice the same scent of lavender that now clung to her skin was also present on the clothes.

She dried her hair as best she could before brushing it once more. Tossing the towel in the hamper, she left the bathroom, re-braiding her hair as she walked.

Sylvanas was seated on the sofa, a towel covering the coffee table, where her rifle sat disassembled. She’d divested herself of her jacket and scarf. The elf seemed to be absently cleaning each component while her eyes scanned a file in her lap. One of Jaina’s files.

“By all means, go through my stuff,” Jaina huffed, flopping into the sofa.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Sylvana’s muttered, not even bothering to glance up from the file.

“So, any chance I could borrow a bra?”

Sylvanas finally looked up from the file, her eyes going down Jaina’s chest, lingering far too long before moving to her own. Steel eyes finally came back up to meet electric blue, raising a very pointed eyebrow.

“Are you just trying to get me to admit your tits are bigger than mine?” A teasing smirk pulled at the elf’s mouth.

Jaina immediately felt her face flush with heat, her eyes unconsciously moved down to Sylvanas’s chest. Her tight V necked shirt clung to her so fiercely, highlighting every contour of her body. Including her chest.

“See something you like Proudmoore?” The teasing, amused lilt in Sylvanas’s voice was agonizingly clear.

Shit! She was staring! Jaina snapped her head forward, feeling her face heat up to her ears. She ducked her head, trying to hide behind her braid as it fell in front of her face.

She hadn’t even thought about their size difference. Sylvanas’s breasts were at least a full size smaller than her own, perhaps even more. But they appeared to be very perky, firm, a full handful at least-

Gah! Now she was thinking too much about Sylvanas’s breasts!

Sylvanas laughed, loudly. It wasn’t the lyrical laugh one would expect from an elf. It was slightly low, the faintest hint of a rasp to it. But it was full, bursting with genuine amusement.

Jaina found herself looking at the elf again, almost in awe. It was such a rich, honest sound. 

“Oh I'm going to have fun with you Proudmoore.” Sylvanas met her eyes, lips curled up into a sinfully devious smirk, one fang glinting dangerously.

“Gods I hate you.” Jaina muttered, stamping down the small tingle that spread through her at the sight, smothering whatever warmth even threatened to stir in her belly.

“I can work with that,” Sylvanas had the audacity to wink, eyes moving up Jaina’s body at a languid pace.

“Anyways,” Jaina hissed through clenched teeth. Tamping down the urge to punch the elf. “I’m going to need some clothes that actually fit.”

“We’ll go get you something tomorrow,” Sylvanas shrugged, the humour and teasing amusement evaporating from her face in a flash. Her eyes went back to the file, hands resuming their work on the rifle.

Jaina just nodded, it wasn’t imperative to get new clothes right away. “What are you looking at?” She leaned over slightly, trying to get a glimpse of the file.

“Going over the evidence you have on the shooter.”

Sylvanas plucked a picture of the rifle bag from the file, eyes narrowing as she scrutinized it. “That’s definitely my bag.”

“It had your prints. We found it stashed in the roof.”

“Why the hell would I leave my bag behind?” She put the photo back in the bag, moving to the series of photos depicting the rifle. “And the rifle?”

“Motel owner said he saw you enter the room before he called us.”

Jaina plucked the file from Sylvana’s lap, ignoring the annoyed huff the elf gave her. She flipped through to the page she needed.

“There was a thirty-five minute gap between the call being placed and when the tac team arrived. Tyrande thought maybe you…or, who was supposed to be you, was monitoring our transmissions. I thought it was odd at the time, but now I’m certain somebody called and tipped them off.”

“It’s likely.” Sylvanas paused, staring at the file in her lap, a sudden look of concentration etching across her features.

“What?”

“Did you ever find where the shot came from?”

“We think so. It was a hotel, just under three miles away.”

Long eyebrows tucked down into a deep V, slender fingers tapped against the rifle part they gently cradled.

“But are you certain?”

“All possible sniper positions were secured beforehand. Nobody thought a shot this far was possible.” Jaina shuffled through the file again, pulling up the photos from the hotel room. “Vereesa is the one who identified it as the location.”

“Did she?” Sylvanas’s eyes met Jaina’s, a look she couldn’t decipher filled steel orbs.

But Jaina paid that little mind, her thoughts crashed to a sudden halt. Vereesa! She’d completely forgotten about her! Shit!

“Give me your phone!” Jaina shot up from her seat, barely snapping the file closed to prevent it from spilling everywhere. She clenched it tightly in her hand as she stared down at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas jerked back slightly, likely shocked by the sudden movement. “Why?”

“Because Vereesa is probably freaking out right now! I have to call her!”

“Why would she be concerned?” The indecipherable look had fled Sylvanas’s face, replaced instead with narrowed eyes and the firming of her jaw.

“Because we’re friends! And all she knows is what she’s seen on the news!”

“Just friends?”

Jaina spluttered, partially indignant and maybe slightly flustered. “Of course just friends!”

Sure, Vereesa was very pretty. And sweet. Perhaps, there had been a time or two when Jaina had considered making their friendship something more. But even just the thought never felt quite right. Even without Theramore hanging over her head.

Sylvanas continued staring at her with those hard steel eyes. Jaina resisted the urge to roll her eyes, barely. What right did Sylvanas have to get involved in Vereesa’s personal life anyway? She’d been gone for years.

Jaina narrowed her eyes right back. “Give me a phone,” she growled at the elf, her patience fraying dangerously.

Sylvanas just rolled her eyes, her whole demeanor shifting. She sighed as if Jaina’s request were a mere annoyance she could barely be bothered to deal with.

The elf set the rifle component on the table, wiping her hands on the rag. She fished her phone from the jacket she’d tossed across the couch. She bent down, rummaging in the rifle bag for a moment. She pulled the SIM card from her phone, setting it on the table before inserting a new one and tossing the phone to Jaina.

“Two minutes,” she drawled, not even bothering to look up, instead going back to her rifle.

Jaina didn’t deign to respond to the frustrating elf. She dialed Vereesa’s number from memory, holding the device gently to her ear, stepping away from Sylvanas and into the kitchen. At least giving her the illusion of privacy.

Seven agonizing rings passed before it was finally answered.

“Hello?”

“Vereesa,” Jaina let out a breath of relief, it did her good just hearing her friends voice again. “It’s Jaina.”

“Jaina! Gods where are you? What happened? Are you okay?” Vereesa’s rapid fire questions left the elf breathless. Her voice was thick with concern.

“Vereesa, I’m okay.” Jaina ensured her voice was low and reassuring. “I’m…safe.”

Sylvanas hadn’t tried to kill her yet so she was…relatively safe. Maybe. For the moment at least. It would be hard to tell Vereesa the truth without worrying her to an even greater extent.

“Jaina, they said…there’s a warrant out for your arrest!”

“You don’t actually believe, that do you?” Jaina’s voice kicked up an octave higher than she would have liked, a note of incredulity becoming prevalent.

“Of course not! I just…I was so worried about you.”

“Vereesa,” Jaina smiled into the phone, touched at the concern in her friends voice. “I promise, I’m okay.”

“Where are you? What’s going on?”

“I…I can’t tell you where I am Vereesa. But I’m being framed.”

“Jaina just-I-…tell me what I can do.”

“Nothing right now. I need to figure this out. Just stay safe, okay Vereesa?”

“I should be saying that to you.”

Jaina scoffed. “Please, I’m the epitome of safe.”

“Jaina,” Vereesa’s tone was the exact same she often took with the twins. “You tried to bluff a drug dealer and got shot!”

“I was only shot a little bit!” Jaina defended, her voice rising in indignation. “Barely worth mentioning.”

 “Jaina,” Vereesa groaned, her eye-roll audible.

Jaina let herself chuckle. “I’ll be fine.”

“You better.”

Jaina worried at her lower lip for a moment, her mind warring with itself. She didn’t want to get Vereesa more involved in this than necessary. The more she knew, the more Vereesa would feel compelled to do anything she could to help.

“Vereesa…” She didn’t need to say everything, but she could, _needed_ to let Vereesa know this. “Sylvanas didn’t do it.”

The responding silence was heavy, Vereesa’s shuddering breath reverberated through Jaina’s ears.

“Are you sure?” Vereesa’s voice was seconds from breaking, teetering on the edge of elation and despair.

The power Jaina held in this moment was frightening. She’d just done the one thing she’d been trying so fervently not to do. She’d given Vereesa hope.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Jaina’s fingernails dug into her palm, the stinging pain grounding her, drowning out the clatter of chains.

Was she beyond any doubt? No. There was a chance, always a chance that she was wrong. Jaina had been caught off guard, betrayed one too many times to trust so easily and so quickly.

However, the evidence was…there was a strong possibility that Sylvanas was innocent. Jaina felt that the odds were good. She didn’t believe that Sylvanas had done it. It was only her inner cynicism and jaded mind and heart that held out any suspicion. For Vereesa, she could ignore that for the moment.

“Thank you.” Vereesa fell over the edge, her voice breaking with the rush of relief. A soft, quiet sob bubbled free. “Thank you Jaina.”

“You don’t need to thank me. Just take care of yourself okay? I’ll call you back when I can.”

“Please be safe Jaina.”

“I will. Bye Vereesa.”

Jaina ended the call, leaning back against the stainless-steel fridge. The cool metal felt good on her back.

She did the right thing. Jaina was almost completely certain Sylvanas hadn’t done it. There were too many things that didn’t add up. It had to be somebody else. Vereesa deserved to know that. To have that peace.

Blowing out a breath, Jaina pushed off the fridge and headed back into the living room. Sylvanas had her rifle reassembled, she was just zipping closed the bag.

Jaina handed the phone back without a word. Sylvanas was just as quiet. She swapped the cards back, placing the device on the table.

“So where do we got from here?” Jaina asked, sitting back on the couch.

“You’re supposed to be the hot shot agent,” Sylvanas flashed that smirk of hers, rolling her shoulders slightly.

“Well, Gallywix was my best lead. So, we should follow that. Tyrande will get what information she can about those IA agents.”

“I’ve got somebody who might be able to get us a meeting.” Sylvanas leaned back, crossing her arms under her chest, fingers drumming against her bicep. “I can give him a call. We can probably meet with him tomorrow night.”

“Okay. Well I-” Jaina was cut off as a yawn barreled it’s way up and out of her mouth. “Sorry.” She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her right hand. Her exhaustion seemed to finally be catching up with her. Her short nap on the plane had likely done little more than delay it.

“Get some sleep Proudmoore.” Sylvanas rose from the sofa, slinging the rifle bag over her shoulder. “We’ll get you some clothes tomorrow then go meet my contact.”

Jaina nodded. Sleep sounded like a good idea. It would likely evade her, but it was worth a try. If it did prove elusive then she would just keep working.

“Where am I sleeping?” She assumed that she would be staying here.

“I’ll grab you a blanket an pillow for the couch.”

“The couch?” Jaina groaned, subconsciously running her hand along the material beneath her. It wasn’t an uncomfortable couch, just her sleeping habits made it…difficult to rest fully on a couch. She needed more room.

Sylvanas chuckled lowly, hands stuffed in her pockets as she regarded the human. “Only bed here is mine Proudmoore.” Rosy lips pulled up into a devilish smirk. “And my bed has a strict no clothes policy.”

Jaina sputtered, feeling her cheeks flame a brilliant red. The situation wasn’t improved when Sylvanas’s steel eyes languidly traveled up her body, lingering pointedly at her chest before continuing up. The elf's smirk got even more sultry. It was purely a coincidence that Jaina blushed harder.

“I’m willing to share. So long as you respect the rules.”

“Just go get me a blanket,” Jaina grumbled, snatching the file from earlier to bury her face in.

Sylvanas’s laughter echoed down the hall as she walked away. It was probably a good thing they hadn’t given Jaina back her gun yet. She definitely would have shot the elf just now. Insufferable woman. Jaina knew she wouldn’t be working tonight. She’d be trying to figure out what she’d done to deserve this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life!!! Thank you so much you lovely people for all your kind words!


	9. Look at me Like You Look at my Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has semi-erotic thoughts about coffee.
> 
> Sylvanas is still a little shit.
> 
> Jaina finally wins one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split this into two chapters because it turned into a monster.
> 
> This one was edited by my GF, so should be mostly clear of errors!
> 
> Also, increased the chapter count, because I have no self control.

Jaina woke with a jolt the moment her ass slammed into the ground. She groaned in annoyance as a low pain throbbed through her already bruised posterior. This was the fourth time she’d fallen off.

“Screw it,” she muttered, rising from the floor and tossing the blanket onto the couch.

The sun had just started to rise, bathing the room in a warm orange glow. There wasn’t a clock anywhere so she had no idea what the exact time was, but at least it wasn’t too early.

Jaina shuffled into the kitchen, still rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes, when her stomach rumbled loudly. Gods, when was the last time she’d even eaten? It was before the attempt on her life.

Her nose immediately honed in on the scent of coffee gently wafting through the air, luring her like a siren’s call. Her feet moved of their own volition to stand in front of the coffee maker, a full pot steaming. Ready. Waiting. For her.

She took a deep breath, a small moan escaping her at the glorious scent that caressed all of her senses. It smelled so damn good. Such a rich aroma. She could pick out various flavours just from the smell alone. It was nothing like the coffee she always drank. This was glorious. This was—

“Proudmoore, why are you eye-fucking my coffee maker?”

Jaina let out an undignified yelp that she would deny until her death. Her heart hammered in her chest as she spun. Sylvanas stood in the entrance to the kitchen, smirking so big it had to hurt. Jaina hoped it hurt.

The elf was wearing a loose green tank top that highlighted her slim but powerful looking arms and a set of surprisingly toned looking shoulders. Her short, cream coloured shorts gave a generous view of her long slender legs. The muscles stood firm, golden skin glowing in the brilliant morning sun.

Sylvanas’s pale gold hair seemed to absorb the rays of light filtering in through the windows giving it an ethereal glow. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few wayward strands having escaped to fall delicately around her face, drawing attention to her high cheekbones. The long, elegant expanse of her neck was on full display, the scoop of her tank top revealing her defined collar bone.

Orbs of brilliant polished steel were devoid of any hints of sleep, bright and clear. Full, rosy, sinfully soft looking lips were quirked up with that smirk, the barest hint of a fang peeking out.

Jaina’s face flushed from embarrassment. It likely lessened the strength of her glare, but she refused to drop it.

“I was not.”

“Proudmoore, if you looked at me like you just looked at my coffee we’d both be naked by now.”

“Gods, you’re the worst.”

Sylvanas let out that low, rich laugh of hers, the one that didn’t cause even the slightest flash of warmth in Jaina’s belly. She didn’t feel a burning anticipation to hear it again.

“I know.” Sylvanas was unabashed as she continued to smirk and all but strutted into the kitchen.

She moved past Jaina, reaching up to open a cupboard. Jaina swallowed thickly. Sylvanas’s tank top was a racerback. Her back and shoulder muscles flexed with her movement. They were something one would see on a sculpture in a museum, their definition making no secret to the raw power that they contained.

More than the muscles was the revelation of the tattoo that covered the elf’s godlike back. A stylized elven hawk cast in jade green and edged in gold made up the background. Three arrows crossed to make a star, their purple fletching frayed, the middle arrow suffering from a broken tip. In front of the arrows was the right half of a broken mask. A single burning orange eye bled tears of purple, and full painted purple lips were pulled into a grim line.

Jaina wrenched her eyes away from the display of jaw dropping muscles and beautiful art. She let her eyes fall to the elf’s hands as she pulled down two mugs, sliding one closer to Jaina before filling her own mug. She almost snorted in laughter when her eyes took in the elf’s mug. Black with white bold letters reading ‘Don’t touch me peasant’.

Jaina’s fingers twitched towards the empty mug. She really shouldn’t. She was still trying to stay off coffee. But this smelled so damn good! Surely this didn’t count right? This wasn’t the sludge that she normally drank. It was probably good for her! Somehow. Probably. Fuck it.

She seized the mug, trying to keep her hands from shaking from longing as she filled her mug. Shit. Modera was right. She really did have a problem.

“Do you have creamer or anything?” Jaina asked, bringing the mug up to her nose and inhaling the divine aroma wafting forth. She honestly didn’t know if her moan was completely internal or not.

“If you sully my coffee, I will stab you.” Sylvanas glared from where she was cutting a bagel in half.

Jaina didn’t even have anything to snap back with. Just the scent of the coffee had every nerve in her body tingling with anticipation. She took a tentative sip, and her moan was definitely not internal this time. Sylvanas had been right. Adding anything to this coffee should be considered a crime.

Jaina hadn’t even realized her eyes had slid shut. When she opened them she saw Sylvanas staring intently at her bagel, a faint dusting of red colouring her cheeks.

She didn’t have time to ponder the sight before Sylvanas had grabbed her plate and coffee and walked over to the table.

“Eat up. We’ll go out and get you some clothes.”

Jaina didn’t bother with a reply, just fixed herself a bagel. She didn’t feel like rooting through the kitchen for more food. Besides, she wasn’t really used to eating much in the morning anyway.

They ate breakfast in a silence that was only slightly uncomfortable. Jaina savoured every single drop of godly nectar in her mug. She nearly whined when the last divine drop touched her tongue.

Her fingers drummed against the ceramic surface. She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

“We can get you a travel mug Proudmoore,” Sylvanas was looking entirely too amused across the table.

Jaina felt herself blush. Was she really that obvious? Sylvanas just chuckled, rising from her seat, taking her dishes to the sink.

“I’ll find you some fresh clothes then we’ll go get you something that can contain that chest of yours.”

Jaina treated the elf to a view of her middle finger.

 

* * *

 

Jaina had to resist the urge to scratch her head, lest she shift the monstrosity on her head.

“I look ridiculous,” she growled under her breath. Sylvanas was still close enough to hear.

The elf hummed, giving her a sidelong glance, a grin tugging at her lips. “I think you look rather fetching as a redhead.”

“Tides I hate you.” The elf seemed unaffected by her glare, merely letting out a low chuckle.

“It’s not my fault you have such unique hair.” Sylvanas grinned at her. “Which, you never told me, is it natural?” She reached out, as though to touch Jaina’s hair despite the wig.

She slapped the elf’s hand away. “Why are you so obsessed with my hair?”

“It’s lovely hair!” Sylvanas had a Cheshire smile on her rosy lips.

Jaina glowered at the other woman. “I will hit you.” Of course, the elf’s only reaction was to laugh.

“Come on now Proudmoore.” Sylvanas slipped her arm through Jaina’s tugging her along. “We still need to get the most important part.” Steel eyes flitted pointedly down to Jaina’s chest.

Jaina wrenched her arm away, shoving the taller woman. Which of course just made her cackle like the witch she was. She’d already had to suffer through an hour of shopping with the bloody elf. Jaina didn’t know how much more she could take.

Sylvanas had already spent the entire time needling Jaina over every wardrobe choice. The elf’s suggestions had all been something akin to what a prostitute would wear if she were desperate for a client. Each suggestion was accompanied by rather invasive steel eyes practically devouring her body. Jaina wasn’t sure what else she could endure before punching the elf.

She cast a glance over at said elf, taking stock of her appearance for the fourth time since they left the apartment.

Sylvanas’s hair was pulled up into a neat bun with not a single strand out of place. On her nose perched a pair of thick, black framed glasses. She wore a dark blue sweater, a fluffy white woolen scarf wrapped around her neck and ight blue jeans hugged her legs snuggly.

It was with great trepidation and several thoughts of murder that Jaina stepped into the store she’d been dreading all morning. She _should_ have been doing this alone. But apparently certain elven snipers had nothing better to do with their lives.

Five seconds. That was exactly how long it took for Sylvanas to begin acting like a child. Jaina counted. Five seconds. Four steps. Barely even time to give half the shop a glance before she heard it.

“Ooohh!” Sylvanas cooed, long legs carrying her across the store. “You would look ravishing in these.” She held up a pair of black lace panties, their sheet material ensuring they would cover nothing from view.

Jaina didn’t even deign to respond to the elf. She headed for the bras, knowing that would take the longest. Of course, Sylvanas followed, and her grin was borderline malicious as she looked around the store.

It was shocking when Jaina started browsing and Sylvanas remained silent. She cast a wary look towards the elf, getting a smile that was sickeningly sweet and not reassuring in the slightest. But still, Sylvanas said nothing, merely flicking through the inventory herself, casting only the occasional glance at Jaina.

Doing her utmost to ignore the elf, Jaina focused on her task. She didn’t know exactly how long she was going to be staying with Sylvanas. Or technically on the run. She didn’t want to get an excessive amount but would need a few options at least.

She grabbed two sports bras, one green and one blue, only taking a moment to find her size. When she turned around she was met with Sylvanas’s devious grin, canine flashing in the bright light. The elf held a midnight blue bra. Blue and green lace flowed in distinctly elven flairs across the cups, mingling together to look like the sea.

Jaina hated to admit it, but it was actually incredibly cute. The colours blended so well, and Jaina was self-aware enough to realize that it would look rather flattering on her. The problem was, it was Sylvanas’s suggestion. That and her damned grin.

“You should get these.” Sylvanas’s eyes never strayed from her own. The elf also held up a matching pair of sea green bikini cut panties.

If Jaina had been on her own, she wouldn’t have hesitated to buy the set. But trusting that grin Sylvanas wore was like trusting a shark to not bite you while you were bleeding. Sylvanas definitely had a glint of hunger in her eyes, the way steel orbs reflected the light, giving them a molten tinge.

Jaina considered a myriad of things she could snap back with. There were an additional array of physical options that flitted though her mind. She _knew_ this was just another way for the elf to mess with her. Just trying to garner some kind of rise out of her. Again. She wasn’t about to let this damn elf get the better of her again.

Jaina reached out, plucking the offered items from the elf. “They are pretty,” she cooed, her voice sickly sweet. She swung her eyes up, electric blue meeting shining steel. “I guess I better go try them on.” In a sudden rush of confidence and brashness that she, honestly, had no clue to its origins, Jaina reached up to cup her own breasts. “Better make sure it can contain me.”

She threw a wink at the elf, and as she  turned to walk away, she managed to catch how Sylvanas’s eyes shot open and her cheeks erupted into a brilliant scarlet.

It took every iota of Jaina’s self control to not do a minor dance of victory. Sylvanas may have gotten a few early points in, but Jaina would be damned if she went down without a fight.

She didn’t linger in trying the items on. It was mildly disconcerting just how well they fit. But she didn’t dwell on that thought. The set was rather comfortable and a glance in the mirror told her that it did indeed look rather good on her.

Changing back into her clothes, she tucked the items under her arm and headed back out. Casting a quick look around, Jaina raised a brow at the distinct lack of an annoying elf in the store.

Seizing the opportunity while it was still available, Jaina hurried to grab all the things she would need. Luckily she wasn’t too picky on the aesthetics, so she was able to get everything within only a few minutes. By the time she was ready to pay, Sylvanas still hadn’t returned. Which, much to Jaina’s chagrin, was a problem, since the elf was the one paying. They’d both agreed it wasn’t safe for Jaina to use her money.

Thankfully, the store clerk was willing to hold onto Jaina’s selections while she stepped out to find the elf. Sylvanas wasn’t far away. She was leaning against a nearby pillar, phone held to her ear. As Jaina approached the elf signalled she would just be a moment. Jaina only managed to catch the end of the conversation.

“Still nothing from her?” Sylvanas’s brows were pulled low, and the fingers of her free hand drummed rhythmically against her thigh as she listened to whoever was on the other line. “Pull anyone in who is free. I want her found.” Another pause as she listened. “Good. Call me back the moment you learn something.”

Sylvanas ended the call, shoving the phone back into her pocket and letting out a heavy breath. She brought a hand up to her neck, cupping the back as she tilted her head back, muttering something in Thalassian.

“Everything okay?” Jaina stopped a few steps from the elf.

This was the first time she’d seen Sylvanas express anything even close to genuine worry. She always seemed so dismissive and nonchalant about the seriousness of the situation they were in. Jaina could only wonder at what could have caused a crack in the woman’s armour.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Sylvanas shook the expression from her face in an instant. She pushed off the pillar, her shoulders firming as she stood once more in her perfect posture.

“If you’re worried about it then I need to be.” The elf opened her mouth to speak, but Jaina cut her off. “No, don’t. Like it or not, we need to work together if we want to get out of this. So if you know something then you need to tell me.”

Their eyes met, gazes holding, melding. Neither wavered for a long, tense second. She could see the muscles working in Sylvanas’s jaw. Finally, after a long minute, Sylvanas cracked.

The elf sighed, folding her arms across under her chest, breaking eye contact and looking off to the left. “One of my people has been missing for several days. There’s signs she was taken.”

Jaina swore under her breath, mind racing with the new information. Nobody had been able to locate Sylvanas previously. Hell, nobody Jaina had talked to had even seen the woman in years. But clearly, somebody had at the very least figured out who would know.

“I assume no ransom demands or anything?”

“No,” Sylvanas shook her head, pale gold hair swishing softly around her face. “We haven’t had contact from anybody.”

“So, it either has nothing to do with you at all. Or whoever did it is trying to track you down. What do you know about her personal life?”

“She didn’t have any enemies. At least, none that wouldn’t be after me too.” Sylvanas let out another breath. “I’ve got some people looking into it. There’s nothing else we can do for now. Let’s buy your clothes then head back.”

Sylvanas strode past her without waiting for an answer. Jaina grumbled but followed. If there was one thing she’d already learned, it was that she wouldn’t be able to force Sylvanas to do anything if the elf really didn’t want to. Also, as loathed as she was to admit, Sylvanas was correct. There really wasn’t anything they could do about it at the moment.

Sylvanas paid for the items, but there was no more teasing, no more smirks. She didn’t needle Jaina in any way during the entire drive back to the apartment. It was…an odd change.

Jaina should have liked it. She should have revelled in the silence. Cherished it like a glass of water in the desert. And on some level, she did. It was easier to think without Sylvanas constantly chiming in with some inane remark designed solely to fluster Jaina.

It freed up her mind to turn to the case. Yet, she found her eyes constantly flitting over to the silent elf. Sylvanas’s singlehanded grip on the wheel had turned her knuckles white. Her jaw clenched and unclenched in five second intervals, while her fingers drummed along to the heavy beat of the music. Jaina was so caught up on her observations she barely even noticed the noise.

The sudden silence from Sylvanas was jarring and the more time that passed, the more on edge she felt. It was almost a relief when they got back to the apartment. Sylvanas finally broke the silence, but it wasn’t for long.

“We need to leave in five hours. I’ll order food.” She pulled the wallet from her jacket and tossed it on the kitchen counter. “There’s cash in there.” Without another word, she disappeared into the hallway, the slam of her door echoing in the silent apartment.

It took perhaps fifteen seconds before the silence was obliterated. The pulsing, rhythmic beats blared at an earth-shattering volume. Or, at least enough to shake the walls.

Jaina briefly considered confronting Sylvanas over the noise, her irritation flaring and threatening to get the better of her. She’d already taken three steps towards the door before she forced herself to stop.

Sylvanas was clearly upset. One of her people had gone missing. It was understandable that she would be angry. While Jaina wasn’t sure how close Sylvanas was with her people, or what the nature of her people even was, Jaina could understand the pain of losing someone you were responsible for.

She was a actually a bit surprised to see this level of emotion from the elf. Sylvanas’s image was closely tied with that of Teldrassil. She was the woman who had ordered the deaths of thousands of civilians. To see her so agitated over the life of one person—it was jarring.

Jaina shook her head, stepping back from the door. She could leave Sylvanas alone. Let the elf work through whatever she needed to. Jaina could understand that need. It wasn’t like her own coping mechanisms were very different. Although she didn’t know what Sylvanas was doing in the room, they had blasting music in common. Now if only Sylvanas had good taste in music.

Not bothering to withhold her sigh, knowing it would be lost to the music, Jaina turned and headed into the kitchen. She didn’t have a proper board anymore, so she’d taken over the table for her work. Files, pictures and her own scribblings coated the entire surface, hiding the ash coloured wood from view.

Grabbing her laptop, Jaina settled in at the table. She still needed to finish running through the list of former rangers. While it seemed Sylvanas wasn’t using the names, _somebody_ was. It was a minor lead, but Jaina had learned long ago to not dismiss anything. Hopefully the music wouldn’t distract her too badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am LOVING all the comments and theories!! They give me life!!


	10. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina wins another one. 
> 
> Sylvanas is a major shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slackergami drew more amazing art to go with this chapter! Go check it out and show her love for all the amazing art she gives us!
> 
> http://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/182560110235/eagle9177-has-graced-us-with-what-to-expect-in
> 
> Tres, this chapter is for you. God knows I teased you with it enough.
> 
> Also, thank's to the sylvaina discord for helping me come up with Sylvanas's outfit!

Jaina jerked from her trance when the music abruptly ended. She blinked owlishly down at the work in front of her. She’d…she’d gotten through the entire list. Tides, how long had she been working? A glance at the clock on her screen told her nearly five hours.

She barely even remembered anything. She’d fallen into an excellent rhythm, a familiar relaxation settling over her while she tore through the list of names. It was like she was back at the office, blaring her own—oh by the void no! No, no, no, no. She did NOT like Sylvanas’s music. It must have just been a good day. Yes. Productive day. That was all.

Slamming the laptop and that train of thought closed with finality, Jaina rose from her seat. She grabbed her purchases from earlier, having run them through the wash once. She settled on a teal bra and panties set, grabbing a pair of black slacks and white button up shirt to go with the blazer she already had.

Sylvanas had given her no end of shit for her selection in clothes. But Jaina was comfortable in the things she’d chosen so she couldn’t care less about the elfs unwanted opinions.

Heading to the bathroom she changed quickly, slinging on her blazer as she exited the bathroom. Sylvanas was just entering into the hallway, wearing a baggy tanktop and sweatpants. Steel eyes immediately landed on Jaina and the elf let out a loud groan.

“Gods, I knew you would do this.”

“Do what?” Jaina folded her arms, eyeing the elf in challenge.

“You look like a damn cop Proudmoore.” The elf sighed, looking exasperated as she shook her head. Pale gold hair was still slightly damp from her earlier shower, casting droplets of water across golden, muscled shoulders.

“Luckily, I came prepared.” Sylvanas closed the distance, she held out her hand, forcing Jaina to finally notice what she held. Suspenders. “Put these on,” she shoved the items in Jaina’s hands, still stepping forward, her hands grasping the blazer and practically tugging Jaina out of it. “And take this off.”

Jaina stumbled under the elf’s treatment. The blazer was shed from her body without her permission. She opened her mouth to snap at the elf, but froze as Sylvanas’s hand reached out. Long, elegant, and nimble fingers loosened the top three buttons of Jaina’s shirt before she could even blink.

She immediately felt herself flush with the elf’s proximity. The scant inches between them seemed so miniscule. Sylvanas towered over her. A soft, gentle heat ebbed from the elf’s body, surrounding Jaina.

“There, that’s better.” Sylvanas grinned down at her.

Jaina tried to muster a glare, but barely managed to swallow, her mouth suddenly parched. Tides, she needed a drink.

“Still missing something though,” Sylvanas didn’t step back as she reached into her pocket, pulling something free.

She leaned forward, both arms coming behind Jaina’s neck, the movement causing their chests to brush together. Jaina could feel the gentle puffs of hot air where Sylvanas’s mouth hovered just over her ear. Her body tingled from head to toe at the sensation, each breath lighting every nerve on fire.

Hot hands, almost scalding, grazed along her spine with a feather light touch. Jaina could feel her breathing escalate. She almost gasped at the cold touch of metal against the boiling heat of her skin.

Sylvanas leaned back, her fingers trailing along Jaina’s neck, maintaining that whisper of contact until the last possible millisecond. Steel eyes that looked far darker than ever before lingered on her lips before falling to the hallow of her throat. That grin, that damned grin found its way back into rosy lips.

“Perfect.” Sylvanas’s voice was a bare whisper, the edge of a rasp previously missing gave it a sinful edge.

Jaina swallowed thickly, trying desperately to get some kind of moisture into her mouth. Her heart pounded so heavily in her ears, blood thrumming like a waterfall, she barely heard Sylvanas speak.

It wasn’t until she noticed where those darkened steel eyes were staring that she gained enough awareness to notice the new weight around her neck, the slowly fading coolness against her chest.

She looked down, her pulse stuttering. A large, silver anchor, stylized in a Kul Tiran fashion rested just above the swell of her chest.

Her heart careened into overdrive, the sudden clash of chains, the explosive crash of metal the shuddering of a cage drowned out all thought, all sound.

She could still hear his voice. Still see the tender smile on his bushy cheeks. Feel his arms around her. The warmth of his embrace. The feeling of safety, of pure unfiltered joy.

Metal fractured.

“Proudmoore?”

Jaina nearly stumbled back, managing to keep the action to a mere jerk of her upper body. Her head snapped up to Sylvanas, seeing the deep furrow of her brow, something akin to worry etched onto her noble features.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.” Sylvanas took a step back. The sudden distance between them, the lack of warmth that left her feeling bereft, shocked her entire body and mind.

“I saw it at the mall. I just thought…you’re from Kul Tiras right?”

Jaina blinked, the words taking an inordinate amount of time for her brain to process. “Y-yes.” She didn’t even have the place of mind to question how Sylvanas knew that, she could only nod lamely.

“Well you don’t have to wear it.” Sylvanas shrugged, but even to Jaina the action seemed oddly forced. “I have plenty of others. Put the suspenders on. I need to go get ready.”

There was no chance to respond. Sylvanas didn’t hesitate before spinning on her heel and disappearing into her room with long strides.

Jain was barely cognizant of her actions as she stepped back into the bathroom. It seemed like she only blinked before the suspenders appeared on her body.

She stared at herself in the mirror, unseeing. Except for the glint of silver resting gently against her pale skin, shining like a beacon.

She couldn’t wrench her vision away from the glinting silver. The gentle curves of the arch, the sharp flair of the fluke, the glittering tip of the bill. Her fingers unconsciously came up to caress the length of the shank, trickling up run along the stock before finally cradling the stock between her thumb and forefinger.

It had typical Kul Tiran designs. But it was different from…from others. The palm was slightly wider and the crown not quite as thick. It wasn’t the same. It was unique. It had been given to her by someone else. Sylvanas. Sylvanas had given this to her. For the mission. Work. This was work. This necklace was nothing but a tool.

She took a deep, breath, ignoring the hitches that echoed through the silent bathroom. This wasn’t the same. _He_ hadn’t given this to her. She gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles whitening. Her eyes clenched shut. She couldn’t smell the spray of salt.

Not the same. She wasn’t a little girl anymore. She wasn’t back home. She was here, she was working on the case. She had a duty. She couldn’t fall apart. She _wouldn’t_ fall apart.

Her eyes snapped open, she pushed away from the sink, walking from the bathroom on shaky legs. Her feet carried her to the table, eyes scanning across the files, the evidence. The work. She was here for work.

She rolled both sleeves up to her elbows, picking up the file she’d been working though earlier. She needed this, to lose herself in the work.

The accounts had mostly been a bust. But then, she’d been expecting such a turn out. The accounts of still living rangers all checked out. While she couldn’t make phone call anymore, because _somebody_ still hadn’t given her a phone, a quick internet search and a few emails had sufficed.

The next task was to dig into the rangers listed as MIA. She could probably speed up the process by just asking Sylvanas. Because she knew for a fact, Anya was on that list of names. Clearly, she wasn’t missing. It was highly likely that there were others as well. Jaina had only heard a few names mentioned quickly in conversation, but she did see at least one of those on the list as well.

“Ready to go Proudmoore?”

Jaina turned at the voice, her mouth opened to respond, her lips barely separating before she found herself frozen.

Sylvanas wore a sheer black blouse, the material shimmering faintly in the light. It was tucked into her pants, pulling it taught against her body. She didn’t have just the top few buttons undone. No, the shirt was unbuttoned from her neck to just shy of her bellybutton. Revealing the smooth expanse of golden skin, the sides of her breasts just visible with the fall of the shirt. Defined ridges of abdominals flexed and rippled with every step she took.

Her steps drew attention to the lower half of her outfit. Black leather pants that shined dully, grasping to the elf’s legs as though they had been painted on. Leg muscles were taught, flexing with every step. Black boots that extended past her ankle and almost halfway up her shin, produced only a gently thump with each step.

Sylvanas’s hair was loose, falling around her face as she looked down, just finishing with rolling up the sleeves to her elbow.

Jaina struggled to swallow, from her mouth to her throat burned, an aching dryness eliminating any ability to speak. Her mind ground to a halt, not a single thought became possible. She became only capable of base functions, the only process still functioning were her senses.

Sight. Her eyes roved over Sylvanas’s body, taking in the glow of skin, the subtle curve of breasts peaking out from the shirt, the rolling planes of defined abdominals.

Smell. They were still several feet apart, but Jaina had an enhanced sense of smell when compared to the average human. Sylvanas was wearing perfume, perhaps a cologne. The scent was unique, notes of fresh rain and earth, with something…charged. She smelled like a summer storm.

Touch. Jaina felt her hand twitch. That was one sense that would go unused at the moment. _Forever_. Along with taste.

It wasn’t until Sylvanas looked up, that those steel eyes managed to catch hers, that Jaina became aware of the burning heat in her cheeks. The flaring warmth that erupted in the pit of her stomach, settling in like it had no intention of leaving.

Jaina ducked her head, turning on a heel to walk back towards the table.

“Your outfit is ridiculous.” There was a crack in Jaina’s voice, the burn in her throat making her wince. Tides she was thirsty.

There was no immediate response. The pause was nearly long enough to cause Jaina to turn. She would have, were it not for the colour still lingering in her cheeks, she may have.

Sylvanas cleared her throat. “Don’t be jealous of my fashion sense.” There was an odd catch to her voice. Another throat clear and it was gone. “Perhaps one day you’ll learn better.”

Jaina took some comfort in the returning snark to the elf’s voice, she drew on the familiarity, let it ground her. Remind her how insufferable this woman was. “If I ever dress like that, shoot me.”

Sylvanas chuckled lowly, “I’ll keep that in mind Proudmoore. Come one, we have to go.” The elf moved past her, the scent of a summer storm curling into Jaina’s nose.

She shook her head, clearing it from the fog that threatened to overtake her. It was just a nice smell. That was all. And her eyes most certainly did not fall to the elf’s backside to witness the firmed, toned ass that caused her to stumble a step.

* * *

 

The drive to the club took twenty minutes, by Jaina’s count. Sylvanas was silent, but unlike their previous drive, she appeared completely relaxed. One hand casually gripping the wheel, her free hand drummed along to the music along the middle console. Jaina was actually grateful for the music. It drowned out any potential unwanted thoughts. She wasn’t even perturbed when she caught herself tapping along.

The club was busy, a line outside queued for entrance. Sylvanas handed her keys to the valet, moving to the head of the line. Words were whispered in the burly orc bouncer’s ear. He nodded, stepping back and gesturing the two of them in.

The noise had been audible from the street, but Jaina still wasn’t quite prepared for the wall of noise that slammed into her when she stepped through the door. Not only did she find the volume to be reprehensible, but the music was utterly appalling. She would rather subject herself to days of Sylvanas’s music than even an hour of this. Judging by the way the elf’s ears twitched back, pressing closer to her skull and the grimace that twisted her lips, she may have actually agreed.

Jaina nearly jumped when Sylvanas’s hand found its way to the dip in her lower back, settling there snugly. Warmth bled through her shirt and seeped into her skin. Her head jerked over to the elf, who met her gaze with that damn smirk, bending down, Sylvanas’s mouth hovered over Jaina’s ear.

“It’s either this or hold your hand, relax Proudmoore.” Sylvanas winked before straightening, applying a slight pressure against Jaina’s back as she moved forward.

 They moved through the crowd, halfway through navigating their way, Sylvanas was forced to hold Jaina’s hand instead as the crowd intensified. The elf’s hand was warm, thick callouses lined her palm, but the skin still managed to be smooth as satin.

Sylvanas led them to a cordoned off area. Once more, she spoke with yet another muscle-bound orc before he stepped back to allow them access. Jaina’s hand was finally relinquished from the elf’s grip as the ascended the stairs.

The noise level dropped off markedly as they entered a second bar area. There were significantly less people as well, although the room was still crowded, patrons seated at couches scattered around the room, or standing at the bar dominating an entire wall.

“Go grab yourself a drink, I need to see if my contact is here yet.” Sylvanas didn’t wait for a response before she moved seamlessly into the crowd, her height didn’t keep her from getting lost in the mass of orcs, elves, and even the occasional tauren.

While Jaina didn’t particularly feel like a drink, she knew that just standing off to the side would draw too much attention to herself. She needed to blend. Thankfully, she wasn’t the only human here. She was in a definite minority, but at least she wasn’t a complete anomaly.

Getting in line to the bar, she ran a hand through her hair, happy to be free from the wig. She’d loosened it from her usual braid tonight, leaving it to fan across her shoulders and down her back. With the dim, constantly changing lights, and the swarming crowds, it would be almost impossible for her to be recognized here.

By the time she’d made it to the bar, Sylvanas had somehow materialized next to her again, leaning both elbows into the counter. The bartender, a female shal’dorei with hair glittering like starlight moved to help them, her eyes noticeably flicking down to Sylvanas’s chest.

Sylvanas said something in shalassian, obviously taking the other elf off guard. She beamed a large smile, responding with obvious enthusiasm. They conversed rapidly for a moment, the nightborne’s eyes boldly taking in Sylvanas’s form multiple times, lingering pointedly at her chest.

“What do you want?” Sylvanas glanced her way, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Jaina just shrugged, “Whatever your having.” She put her hands in her pocket, turning her attention away from the obvious flirtations that resumed between the two elves.

Only a moment later Jaina and Sylvanas were walking away, drinks in their hand. No money had changed hands.

“My contact’s over there,” Sylvanas gestured to a group of goblins occupying a booth on the far wall.

“Did you talk to her already?”

“I figured you’d want to join us.” Sylvanas replied, her voice disinterested as she slid into an empty booth. She positioned her back to the wall, leaving the sides free for Jaina.

She took a seat to the elf’s left. “Wow, I’m surprised,” she rolled her eyes at the elf. “So kind of you.”

“I’m wounded Proudmoore,” Sylvanas pressed a hand to her chest, her face taking on an affronted look. “I am the epitome of generosity. Did I not just buy you an entire wardrobe?”

She fixed the elf with a glare, arms folding under her chest. “You wanted to buy me a prostitute’s wardrobe.”

Sylvanas smirked, canine peeking out between her rosy lips. “I merely think your wonderous chest deserves to be showcased,” steel eyes fixated on her chest pointedly. “It feels like a crime to hide them.”

“Tides, you really obsessed with my breasts.” She moved her arms up reflexively over her chest.

The smirk got even bigger, steel eyes glinting mischievously. “I know what I like.”

Jaina considered the merits of throwing her drink in the elf’s face. But she was spared having to make a decision as a goblin slid into the booth across from her. She was tall for a goblin, hair pulled back into twin buns, gold rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

“Mida,” Sylvanas nodded to the elf.

“Banshee,” the goblin returned the gesture before her eyes slid over to Jaina. “Who’s this?”

“A new colleague. So, what can you tell me?”

The goblin looked between the two of them for a moment before settling back in the leather seat, looking casual. “He’s been hold up in his estate for the past three days. Nobody’s seen him.”

Jaina met Sylvanas’s eyes, neither of them needing to say a word. Gallywix was spooked by something. That meant he knew what was going on. Scared enough to lock himself up.

“What kind of security does he have?”

Mida gave Sylvanas a critical look. “Are you going to kill him?”

“No, Mida. I need to talk to him. But if he’s refusing to meet anyone, I’ll need to go to him.”

The goblin nodded, seeming to agree rather quickly. “He’s got substantial security. A dozen private guards on the grounds at all times.”

Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the table, looking deep in thought. After a moment, she nodded. “Okay. The money will be in your account tomorrow.”

Mida simply nodded, leaving without another word and heading back to the group of goblins. Jaina looked back to Sylvanas. The elf’s eyes were closed, her fingers still tapping out a seemingly random beat on the wooden surface.

“I’m not familiar with the layout of his estate,” Sylvanas still didn’t open her eyes as she spoke. “I’ll need at least a day to do recon and plan. We can go in at night, have a chat.”

“I can probably get access to the blueprints,” Jaina added.

“A woman of many talents.” Sylvanas’s eyes finally opened, she immediately smirked at Jaina.

She wasn’t sure exactly what came over her, but Jaina returned the smirk without thought. “You have no idea.”

She was once more rewarded with the sight of steel eyes widening, even in the low lighting, she could see the trace of red dusting the elf’s cheeks. Jaina’s grinned widened and she took a victorious sip of her drink.

The smugness lasted until the liquid touched her tongue and she nearly gagged. The drink drippled down her chin as she spat it back into the glass, barely managing to catch the runoff in her hand before it hit her hand.

Sylvanas’s laughter was loud and full, the elf’s head thrown back, lips pulled up into a smile so big it had to hurt.

“What in the void is this?” Jaina coughed, shoving the glass away from herself and glaring at the elf.

“It’s orcish whisky. Not for the faint of heart.”

“Tides, you’re a bitch.”

Sylvanas smirked, “Yes I am.” She downed her drink in a single gulp, leaving the empty glass on the table. “Come on, I have one more person to talk to.”

Jaina followed the elf downstairs, back into the cacophony of noise. Sylvanas tried to take her hand again, but Jaina slapped it away, still annoyed with the elf.

She was bumped and jostled by the crowd but managed to keep up with Sylvanas. The elf neared the dance floor, her gaze sifting through the crowd critically. She seemed to fixate on someone before leaning down to Jaina’s ear.

“I’ll be a few minutes. Try to blend in.”

There was no further explanation offered before the elf was weaving through the crowd again. Jaina blinked, momentarily confused. Her vision was blocked by the writhing bodies. When she glimpsed Sylvanas a moment later, the elf was dancing closely with a muscular female orc with earth brown skin.

Jaina rolled her eyes. They were practically wrapped around each other. Dancing was a generous term. It looked like the two were about seconds from locking their lips and rolling around on the floor.

This was what Sylvanas had left her to do? To flirt and dance with some orc? Gods, she didn’t think her hatred of the elf could get anymore intense. But as she continued to watch the scene, she felt it grow exponentially. The anger and annoyance settling in her chest like hot coals.

Growling under her breath, Jaina turned and stomped away. She didn’t need to sit her and watch this shit. She found her way to the bar, paying for a drink that was actually fit for people with taste buds.

She sat at the bar, sipping her drink far quicker than she normally would, fingers wrapped tightly around the glass. Tide’s, she still couldn’t believe the audacity of Sylvanas. They’d both been framed for murder and she was making time to dry hump in a club?

Jaina’s drink was gone far sooner than she would like. She contemplated getting another, but wouldn’t that bring her to Sylvanas’s level? Was getting drunk in this place any better than what the elf was doing?

She didn’t have much time to contemplate the logic of her thoughts before another drink was placed infront of her. She looked up to see a female shal’dorei towering over her. The elf’s long hair flowed down her back in waves, gleaming like moonlight. Her dark lips were pulled up into a warm smile.

“You looked like you wanted another.” Her voice was lilting, laced heavily with an accent.

“Did I?” Jaina winced at the harshness of her tone, but the elf didn’t seem offended.

“You’ve been staring at an empty glass for a few minutes.” She held out a hand, “Victoire.”

Jaina accepted the offered hand, the elf’s elegant, long fingers we smooth against her skin. She opened her mouth to give a name, but immediately realized she couldn’t use her real one.

“Mara,” she said quickly, managing to recover without raising suspicion.

“Lovely to meet you. Would you mind if I sat?” She gestured to the open seat on Jaina’s left.

“No, of course,” she answered reflexively. She didn’t particularly want company, but if she was going to be stuck waiting for Sylvanas to finish with her fun then she couldn’t see a reason to turn down Victoire.

The nightborne folded herself into the seat gracefully, still managing to keep several inches of height on Jaina.

“Can I just say, I love your hair,” the elf reached out a delicate finger to boldly twirl a strand of hair around her finger.

Jaina felt herself blush at the sudden action. What was it with elves and her hair? Swallowing a large portion of her drink, she met the elf’s eyes, giving her a shaky smile.

“I apologize,” Victoire withdrew her hand immediately, looking genuinely apologetic. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Jaina sighed, shaking her head. “No, it’s not-it’s just been a long day. I’m sorry.” In any other circumstance she would probably be flattered.

She could scarcely recall the last time anyone had even flirted with her, much less touched her. She refused to count, or even acknowledge anything Sylvanas had done over the past two days.

Victoire was breathtaking in her own right. If the situation were different, Jaina would have welcomed, even encouraged such advancements. But with everything going on, it just felt wrong. It should feel wrong at least.

“I apologize,” Victoire said again. “I can leave you alone if you’d like.”

Jaina bit her lip. Why should she feel bad? Logically she knew there was nothing workwise for her to do tonight. They’d done everything they could for now. She was stuck here waiting for Sylvanas anyways. Surely, she was allowed to have this, to just enjoy someone’s company for a few moments.

“No,” she shook her head again, looking up to meet the elf’s eyes, giving her a small, but sincere smile. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

Victoire’s shoulders suddenly loosened exponentially, her whole body losing a rigidity that Jaina hadn’t even noticed until now.

“Were you nervous?” She asked with a laugh.

The elf’s responding laugh was light and chiming, her smile slightly shy. “I may have been. It did take me some time to get the courage to approach you.”

“Really?” Jaina raised a brow, feeling herself relax fractionally. “Why?”

“You’re very beautiful.” Victoire glanced down shyly, biting her lip with a long fang.

Jaina’s cheeks heated. She opened her mouth to respond, not even knowing what it would be. She didn’t get the chance to make a sound before two arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back slightly so she was flush against a warm body, soft breasts pushing into her back, hot breath in her ear. The firmness of the grip hid how she jumped at the abrupt contact.

“There you are,” Sylvanas cooed in her ear, hugging her tighter. “Whose you’re friend?”

Jaina’s whole body was rigid. She could feel every curve of the body behind her, feel the strength contained in the arms that held her firmly in place.

“Victoire,” the nightborne replied, eyes darting between the two women.

“Well, Victoire, I’m going to have to steal this pretty thing back now.”

Out of her peripheral, Jaina saw the dangerous grin Sylvanas shot the other elf.

“Of course,” Victoire said quickly, getting to her feet in a rush. “I apologize.”

Jaina didn’t have time to say anything before the nightborne had disappeared into the crowd. Sylvanas chuckled lowly in her ear and Jaina felt her anger flare.

She pushed back from the bar violently, causing Sylvanas to release her as she staggered back a step. Jaina fixed her with a furious glare.

“You are such a fucking bitch!” She spat, not bothering to tamp down the venom in her voice. She was sick of this woman’s childish games.

She stomped away, not caring to hear a response. She nearly made it to the exit before a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. In a blink Jaina was spun to the side, her back slamming into the wall hard enough to drive the breath from her lungs, stars erupting in her eyes when her head found the cool cement wall.

She blinked her vision clear. Sylvanas had her wrist pinned to the wall beside her head in a fierce grip. The elf’s other hand pressed against her shoulder, keeping her immobile against the wall.

She looked up at the elf looming over her. Sylvanas’s face was scrunched up in frustration, annoyance laced her tone. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.” The elf’s tone was a growl, her lips pulled into a sneer. “I was working while you were busy letting some stranger into your pants.”

“We were just talking!” Jaina spat, glaring at the elf. “And I saw exactly what you were _working_ on. Did you have the decency to go into the bathroom to fuck? Or did you do it right there on the dance floor?”

A flash of confusion flitted across the elf’s features for a heartbeat before it was gone. In its place came the biggest smirk she had yet to see on the elf’s face. A spark of sudden understanding hit in her eyes, like she’d just answered a great mystery.

“My, my, Proudmoore, I never would have suspected.”

Sylvanas leaned closer, Jaina snapped her free hand out to press against the elfs sternum, feeling the defined ridges of collar bones beneath her palm.

“What are you talking about?”

“That you were the jealous type.”

Jaina spluttered, she almost laughed at the absurdity of the mere idea. “Gods, you are so full of yourself.”

“Am I?” Sylvanas moved closer, scant inches between them. Her skin was so warm under Jaina’s palm. “You’re the one who got upset at seeing me dancing with someone else,” her voice dropped, they were close enough that it was still audible. “Seeing me touch someone else.” Her voice had a rough husk to it that made Jaina shiver despite herself.

“I’m mad,” Jaina said slowly, doing her best to meet the elf’s gaze, to keep her voice level. “Because we were supposed to be working, and you decided to go and…and grind on some random woman!”

Sylvanas’s answering chuckle was low, filled with amusement, eyes twinkling in the dim light. “Is that so?” She pulled by half an inch, still smirking. “Well guess what Proudmoore? That random woman was a contact of mine.”

“You treat all your contacts like that?” Jaina snapped, not believing the elf for a moment.

“Tell me something. What better place is there to discuss something you want to go unheard? The dance floor is where everyone is lost in themselves or in others. Nobody’s paying attention. You can only hear if you’re this-” she leaned forward to press her lips against the shell of Jaina’s ear. “Close. No chance of anyone else overhearing.”

Jaina swallowed thickly. Their chests brushed together with a feather light touch. Sylvanas’s hand was hot around her wrist. She could feel the elf’s heart beating under her palm. It wasn’t the steady rhythm she would have expected, but fast, just shy of racing.

What Sylvanas said technically made sense. _If_ she was telling the truth. Anyone who had glanced at them wouldn’t have suspected anything elicit to be going on. Well, anything besides that overtly sexual display the two women had offered.

“So,” Sylvanas moved to meet her eyes, their foreheads almost touching. “I was working. Just what were you doing Proudmoore?”

Jaina licked her lips unconsciously, not missing the way dark steel eyes darted down to watch the movement.

“I was just talking,” she whispered, hating how weak her voice sounded in that moment.

“Mmmm, but were you thinking of me?” Sylvanas’s voice was so low, the rasp of it making Jaina shiver.

“No…”

“Are you thinking about me now?”

Jaina felt her breath catch, the heartbeat under her palm picked up a notch, running perfectly in sync with her own. She didn’t know what game Sylvanas was playing at the moment, but she couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ let herself get caught in it.

“No.” Her voice held an ounce of strength this time, a step up from the pathetic whisper before.

Sylvanas smirked, like she’d been waiting for that answer, like she’d won some sort of personal victory.

“Let’s change that then.”

There was no time to react. No way she could have avoided it. Sylvanas’s lips crashed into hers. The action was reckless, filled with a scalding heat.

Jaina tensed against the elf, her fingers digging into the skin under her hand. Fire ran through her veins, every nerve in her body bursting into life, thrumming with energy. The world ceased to exist, everything ground to a halt, leaving Jaina unable to act.

Her senses kicked into overdrive. She could only feel. Feel the soft, sinfully soft lips moving against her own. Smell the overpowering scent of a storm. Taste. Her lips had been slightly parted, giving her just a hint of how the elf tasted, sharp and with notes of citrus. Hear the hitch in her own breathing. She saw the way Sylvanas’s eyes slid closed, how a lock of pale gold hair fell across her cheek.

It was only when a tongue touched her own lips that it clicked, that it really registered just what was happening.

Holy shit.

Sylvanas was kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Hit me with those comments!


	11. Push You, Break You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres predicted this chapter and made glorious artwork that I may have stared at while writing. 
> 
> http://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/182679772275/my-own-unofficial-continuation-to-a-sylvaina
> 
> Tres, and all the wonderfully thirsty people on the discord, this is for you.

The car was painfully devoid of a single sound apart from the rumble of the engine. She’d thought of a dozen things to say, but nothing that would have helped the situation. Nothing that would have calmed the irate woman in the passenger seat. Sylvanas’s cheek still stung, she could feel the heat on her cheek, forming the imprint of an open palm. Proudmoore had one hell of a slap.

Sylvanas blew out a breath, both hands tightening around the wheel. A discreet glance to her right showed Proudmoore was still sitting with her arms folded tightly across her chest, tendons in her jaw taught.

Shit.

It took considerable restraint for Sylvanas not to slam her head against the steering wheel. Where that restraint had been fifteen minutes ago, she hadn’t the faintest idea.

Even thinking back on it now, Sylvanas really didn’t know what had come over her. She wasn’t usually one to give over to impulses so easily. But there was something about the human sitting next to her that just seemed to fray the normally tight control she had over herself.

No matter how hard she tried, how furiously her brain worked, she just couldn’t pinpoint why the hell she’d kissed Proudmoore. At least, nothing beyond the base impulse of, she’d wanted to do it. It had been a stupid thing to do. In retrospect.

At the time, it seemed like the best decision she’d ever made. Especially when for a few fleeting moments, Proudmoore had kissed her back.

Sylvanas could still see the flushed look in those pale cheeks, feel the softness of full, kiss swollen lips. Pupils blown so wide only a thin circle of that hypnotic electric blue remained. The way Proudmoore’s hand dug into her skin. The way she tasted….fuck.

In that moment, Sylvanas had thought she’d done the smartest thing in her life. Proudmoore was gorgeous, and the way she looked tonight was jaw dropping. Sylvanas had felt a wetness erupt between her legs when she’d first seen the woman dressed for the club. Proudmoore could definitely pull off suspenders.

The way Proudmoore looked at her, with undisguised lust…Sylvanas definitely needed to change her underwear. Her tight leather pants were almost painfully uncomfortable right now. Gods, she was so wet.

Of course, this had all been fleeting. Annoyingly, Proudmoore seemed to have come to her senses. Sylvanas’s cheek still throbbed dully from that. Now the human just looked pissed. Which didn’t exactly detract from how badly Sylvanas wanted to rip off her clothes and bury her face between those wonderful thighs.

Proudmoore hadn’t said anything. Just slapped the shit out of her and stormed off. She’d refused all eye contact, glaring resolutely out the window. Sylvanas had no idea what the human was thinking.

Best case scenario, Proudmoore was just mad she’d kissed back and had overreacted. Realistically, she was probably pissed that Sylvanas had essentially slammed her into the wall and kissed her without permission and now everything was going to be weird.

It was _just_ a kiss though. An incredibly hot, burning kiss that curled toes, sent fire shooting through her veins and wetness flooding between legs. But still, _just_ a kiss. Proudmoore was really overreacting.

Sylvanas just barely resisted the urge to shake her head in exasperation. It was a relief when she pulled into the parking garage. Proudmoore was out of the vehicle the instant it came to a stop.

The elf allowed herself the pleasure of rolling her eyes. Apparently, this petulant act wasn’t going to end anytime soon. The elevator ride proved to be just as silent and tense as the car.

Sylvanas opened the door to her apartment, almost stumbling when the still clearly irate human shoved past her and stormed inside with heavy, clomping steps. She marched over to the table where her reports were still scattered across the surface. The scene was utterly chaotic but apparently Proudmoore could make sense of it as her electric blue eyes glared down.

Sylvanas huffed as she closed the door. She took a few steps into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge, shivering slightly as the cool metal seeped through her shirt. She folded her arms lightly under her chest, staring at the glowering human. Sulking may have been a more apt description.

Realistically, Sylvanas knew she should just turn around and go to her room. She’d have to take care of the problem between her legs first, but after that she should be able to sleep soundly. That was what she _should_ do.

But she remained immobile. Eyes slowly tracking up the form of the human. Her heavy, angry breaths lifted her ample chest with every intake, producing an almost hypnotic motion. The overhead lights were bright, revealing the faint blush that was still lingering in pale cheeks, a few splotches visible on exposed collar bones.

It would be best to leave. Let the human cool down before trying to talk to her again. Hopefully the awkwardness and anger would have dissipated by the morning. If not then they would have to talk. Ugh, Sylvanas nearly shuddered at the mere thought.

Still, the elf remained stationary. That stubborn part within herself resisted the idea. After all, why should she scurry away and hide in her own home? She hadn’t _really_ done anything that wrong. Sure, she’d kissed the woman without her permission. But it was pretty obvious Proudmoore hadn’t hated it. Those few seconds where the human kissed her back had been…fuck she was getting wet all over again.

“Are you gonna be petulant all night?”

Sylvanas shocked herself with the words. Why in the void had she said that? Gods, this human was going to be the death of her. Proudmoore made her too impulsive. Well, at least Sylvanas was good at rolling with the punches. Just apparently, she was punching herself right now.

Proudmoore whirled on her, eyes practically sparking with anger. “Excuse me?”

Sylvanas shrugged, not acknowledging how much that look affected her. These pants may be ruined at this point. Definitely need to be cleaned. “You’ve been pouting since the club.”

“You mean since you molested me?” Proudmoore spat, almost frothing with anger. Shit she was hot right now.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, chuckling at the woman’s overreaction. “I kissed you Proudmoore. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“It’s the same damn thing!”

“No,” Sylvanas cooed, pushing off from the fridge, but keeping her arms folded casually. “I kissed you. I distinctly remember my hands did not wander.” No matter how bas she may have wanted them to.

“You kissed me without my permission!” Proudmoore growled, taking two stomping steps forward, both her hands clenched into shaking fists at her side.

“I did,” Sylvanas smirked. “What, was it your first kiss? Is that why you’re so mad?” Gods she really hoped that wasn’t it. For multiple reasons.

“I didn’t want you to kiss me!”

“Is that so?” Sylvanas raised a challenging eyebrow, allowing her smirk to grow. She’d noticed how it infuriated the human and at this point she was all in for the argument. “Is that why you kissed me back?”

“I did not!” Proudmoore kept her voice level, which was surprising. But Sylvanas didn’t miss the renewed flair of colour in her cheeks.

“Trust me,” Sylvanas dropped her arms, straightening her shoulders ever so slightly. She caught those lightning blue eyes dart down for just a heartbeat to look at her chest. “I wouldn’t be this wet if I had been the only one doing the kissing.”

The hitch in Proudmoore’s breath seemed to echo throughout the room, reverberating through Sylvanas’s ears. Holy shit. She needed to hear it again.

She took a single stride forward, close enough to reach out and tangle her hands in Proudmoore’s hair.

“Is that why you’re so mad?” Sylvanas smirked, watching the flush in those cheeks. “Because you liked it?” She took another step forward, their chests grazing together with a whisper of touch. “Because you wanted more.” She wasn’t asking questions anymore. She knew.

She could see the those electric blew eyes darken, pupils expanding ever so slightly. Proudmoore’s hands clenched at her sides, trembling. But now Sylvanas knew why she was so damn angry.

“Just say the word,” Sylvanas dropped her voice to a whisper, leaning closer, forcing Proudmoore to tilt her head up to keep that furious gaze that was looking hungrier by the second.

“Say the word and I’ll give you what you want. What we both want.” Sylvanas _did_ want this. Fuck, it had been too long since she’d had anyone writhing beneath her.

She didn’t give a shit that Proudmoore could barely stand her. Sylvanas struggled to tolerate the human when she wasn’t teasing her. None of that factored into this. Proudmoore looked delicious, and Sylvanas was starving. Now she knew, she wasn’t the only one. Why deny themselves?

“I know you want this,” Oh there was that lovely hitch again.

“You don’t know shit.” Proudmoore’s voice was trembling, rage hiding the desire Sylvanas could practically feel.

Sylvanas grinned, a dark laugh bubbling up from her chest. “I’ll have you begging me to fuck you.”

“Go fuck _yourself_!” The human hissed, eyes flashing in a way that only spurred Sylvanas on.

She leaned closer, lips hovering over those full, plump ones that tasted like sweet honey. She watched those electric blue eyes. “Fuck me yourself, coward.”

Honestly, Sylvanas hadn’t expected the line to work, at least not immediately. Proudmoore must have been even more desperate than she’d thought. The human’s restraint couldn’t have been more than a thread.

Sylvanas staggered back when that full, deliciously curvy body slammed into her own, lips colliding together with a frantic, almost brutal fervour. Teeth clacked, a tongue invaded her mouth before Sylvanas could even _think_ about kissing back. Proudmoore continued pushing her back, the elf let out a grunt as her back collided against the fridge with enough force to rattle the contents. Her hands gripped the humans waist out of instinct.

Proudmoore’s hands slid into her shirt, both palms enveloping her breasts and squeezing roughly. Sylvanas couldn’t stop her responding moan, but it was swallowed greedily by the human claiming her mouth.

Her body thrummed with energy, nerves alight with the most pleasurable fire. A thumb and forefinger tweaked both her nipples simultaneously, sending a bolt of heat straight between her thighs. Sylvanas’s hips jerked forward, seeking any friction she could find.

Her mind was still reeling from the sudden assault. From just how damn frantic the human was. Pleasure built within her body at an almost distressing volume. She was hot, burning all over. Everywhere Proudmoore’s surprisingly calloused hands touched radiated waves of fire though her body, seeking to consume her.

Sylvanas unintentionally broke their kiss, a gasp leaving her throat when a hand roughly cupped her over the tight leather of her pants. Proudmoore’s lips latched onto her throat, sucking and biting in a far from gentle manner. Her blunt human teeth just shy of breaking skin. Sylvanas groaned, tilting her head back to allow the human greater access.

The sound of a zipper barely registered over the heavy drum of her heart. Sylvanas had no time to time to react, no time to even process what was happening. A burning hand plunging into her pants, a single finger dragged roughly along the entire length of her dripping slit.

“Fuck!” Her hips bucked into the hand, seeking more.

She honestly had been expecting Proudmoore to deny her, to toy with her in some act of revenge. But immediately two thick fingers thrust inside of her, burrowing down to the second knuckle. It seemed the revenge would be fucking her without mercy. Sylvanas didn’t object.

Those fingers, thicker, but stubbier than her own, stretched her deliciously. Proudmoore didn’t shy away from setting a furious pace immediately. Or, she tried. The tight leather pants left much to be desired for manoeuvring room.

Sylvanas’s hands left those wonderful hips, moving back to grip the hem of her pants and give a sharp tug down. The leather clung to her skin, fighting to stay up. With a grunt she got them just below the curve of her ass.

Proudmoore took immediate advantage, slamming into her with renewed vigour, third knuckle brushing against her lips with every savage thrust. Sylvanas’s hands sought out the human’s body like a beacon, both hands cupping her wonderfully plump ass, pulling them further together with a grunt from the human. Proudmoore used the action to put additional leverage behind each pump of her fingers. One particularly hard thrust had Sylvanas pushed up to her toes, which immediately curled in delight.

Fuck, she could already feel herself sprinting towards the edge. Each thrust of those wonderful fingers pushed her painfully closer. Her whole body vibrated with need, with the uncontrollable need to come.

Beads of sweat clawed their way down her spine. She was so hot, so warm. So, fucking ready for more. She’d never expected the human would be this fierce, this _good_. Proudmoore’s pace was merciless, it was clear she wanted to utterly destroy Sylvanas. She welcomed the human to try. It was proving wonderful thus far.

Proudmoore’s other hand went back to her breast, punching the nipple hard enough to send a wave of oh so wonderful pain shooting straight to Sylvanas’s throbbing clit. She was so fucking close.

Proudmoore adjusted her angle, fingers thrusting deep, curling as they pulled out to drag agonizingly against her ridged walls. Sylvanas’s hands dug into the soft flesh of the human’s ass, not bothering to hold in her moans. She could see her release, spots of white dancing behind her eyes, begging to be released, to flood through her body with the promise of the orgasm she needed more than air.

Another hard thrust slammed into her, but this time Proudmoore stayed buried inside her, fingers pressing firm against her walls while a thumb dug into her aching clit, rubbing only a single, deep circle before Sylvanas was thrown over the edge.

She clung to the human, muffling her release by biting down firmly onto a still clothed shoulder. Even as her mind went blank, as her body flood with sheer bliss, she had enough sense to not give Proudmoore the satisfaction of hearing her yet. This was merely the beginning.

Sylvanas felt the tremble in her legs as heat gushed between her thighs, every nerve sung with her release, every inch of her skin tingling.

Proudmoore’s fingers slowed, coaxing her through the orgasm, fingers stroking slowly inside of her, thumb rubbing firm, but languid circles against her clit.

Sylvanas forced the haze from her mind. Oh she wanted to linger in it. But she could already feel a smug smile against her neck, and that just wouldn’t do. Proudmoore hadn’t earned that right. She’d taken Sylvanas by surprise, that was all. Now she would reap her revenge.

Moving hands from what was likely a now bruised ass, Sylvanas placed both her hands on the human’s shoulders, pulling her mouth from a moist shirt, she ghosted it over the human’s ear.

“Not bad Proudmoore,” she kept her voice steady, not giving a single indication of the orgasm she’d just received. She knew it would infuriate the little human. “But it’s my turn.”

Of course, she didn’t deign to wait for a response. She shoved the human backwards, far harder than necessary. The absence of those rather skilled fingers was immediately noticed, but dutifully ignored. She was going to utterly ruin Proudmoore.

Sylvanas watched her stumble backwards, hitting the counter with enough force to audibly drive the air from her lungs. Sylvanas used that small window of disorientation to tug her pants back up over her rear, not bothering to button them, she crossed the distance between them. Her right hand buried into snow white locks, tugging the human into her. She sealed their lips, tongue invading Proudmoore’s mouth to seek sweet retribution. The elf’s left hand went to that ample chest that had taunted her since they met.

Proudmoore moaned into her mouth at the first firm squeeze of a breast that spilled out of her hand. The shirt had to go. Sylvanas abandoned the fierce grip on those silky strands, bringing the hand to join the other, in a single swift movement buttons flew, bouncing across the wood floor as she tore the shirt open.

The human growled into the kiss, which made Sylvanas chuckle. She could feel Proudmoore about to pull back, no doubt to lodge some kind of complaint. Sylvanas ended the protest before it could be voiced, turning it into a lovely throaty groan as she tweaked both Proudmoore’s nipples through the bra. She thrust her chest further into Sylvanas’s hands, causing her to smirk into the kiss.

As much as Sylvanas would have enjoyed ravaging the little agent in the kitchen, her bed would provide far greater advantages for what she had planned. Giving those ample breasts a final squeeze, she trailed her hands down the freshly exposed skin, reveling in the smooth texture beneath the pads of her fingers.

Both hands returned to that plump rear. She only afforded a fleeting squeeze before hauling the human up in a single movement. The squeak that issued from Proudmoore was utterly adorable.

Two thick, firm thighs wrapped around her waist, locking their bodies together in a tight grip. Proudmoore’s hands dug into her hair, scratching along her scalp hard enough for Sylvanas to groan, her body shuddering pleasantly at the feeling.

Sylvanas spun them, navigating out of the kitchen from memory alone. It would take someone breaking down her door to stop her from devouring the little human. Proudmoore’s tongue refused to surrender to her assault, the slick muscles tangling together inside the human’s sweet mouth.

One hand dug into the back of Sylvanas’s neck, blunt nails forming deep crescents in her skin. The human’s other hand went back to her chest, pinching a sensitive nipple. Sylvanas growled, slamming the human into the wall, a few steps shy of her door.

She wouldn’t let Proudmoore get the advantage again so easily. Finally pulling away from that delicious mouth, Sylvanas latched her mouth onto the joint of shoulder and neck, biting hard, withholding just enough to keep the skin intact.

Proudmoore groaned loudly, hips bucking, grinding against Sylvanas’s stomach. She could feel the burning heat between the human’s legs against her bare skin. Sylvanas’s groan was muffled by the neck she refused to detach from, Proudmoore had no such hinderance, the guttural moan that echoed in the hallway had a fresh wave of arousal shoot straight to Sylvanas’s core.

Fuck, she needed this woman. Now. Sylvanas almost broke down her door they crashed through it so heavily. Proudmoore hadn’t stopped grinding against her stomach, each movement bringing another sweet moan from those delectable lips.

Sylvanas dropped them both to the bed, pushing Proudmoore into the mattress. She had to reach back and forcibly unhook the legs behind her back. Clothes needed to go, now.

Sylvanas leaned back, she swore the human let out a small whine of protest, which made her smirk so big it hurt.

“Remember the rules Proudmoore?”

The agent huffed, sitting up fully, hands already tugging off her ruined shirt. “Yes, shut up.”

Sylvanas laughed deeply as she tossed aside her shirt. The pants required a minor struggle, but when she’d finished, Proudmoore was just kicking off her own pants and underwear, leaving herself completely exposed.

Sylvanas had every intention of admiring the humans delicious body, but as she climbed back over the human, legs wrapped bag around her waist. In a surprising show of strength, those thick legs flexed and Sylvanas suddenly found herself on her back, Proudmoore straddling her torso.

Before she could even think of reversing their positions, of showing this audacious little human her place, Proudmoore flexed her hips forward, dragging her dripping wet core along the ridges of Sylvanas’s abs, leaving a glistening trail on her golden skin.

“Fuck,” Proudmoore groaned, her eyelids fluttering, hands bracing themselves on Sylvanas’s shoulders.

Well, maybe she could tolerate this position for a few minutes. Proudmoore looked divine like this. A faint sheen of sweat had built on her pale skin, giving her a wondrous sheen that made her shimmer in the city lights streaming through the window. Her hair was a mess, strands plastered against her face, that lovely face contorted in pleasure.

Sylvanas moved one hand to Proudmoore’s ass, digging into the plump flesh, helping to provide additional momentum. She also firmed her muscles until they began to burn. Judging from the increasingly wet trail on her stomach and the unrestrained moans now falling from the agents mouth, her efforts were much appreciated.

Proudmoore’s hips gyrated with increasing abandon, pressing down harder into Sylvanas with every passing moment. She reached her free hand, fixing her thumb firmly over the agents clit, rubbing firm, rapid circles.

The effect was immediate. Proudmoore’s hips stuttered, her fingers dug sharply into Sylvanas’s shoulders, head tilting, a ragged moan filling the air. A brilliant flush bloomed on the human’s heaving chest.

Sylvanas didn’t wait for the agent to come down from the orgasm still wracking her body. It was a simple manoeuvre to have Proudmoore on her back, pressing into the sheets. She could see the confusion pushing through the haze of pleasure in those nearly black eyes.

She wasted no time moving down the agents still trembling body. Taking a frim grip on each supple thigh, she hoisted them over her shoulders and buried her face into sopping wet folds.

Proudmoore cried out at the first sweep of her tongue. Fuck, she tasted delicious. She trailed her tongue leisurely from the agents dripping, wanting entrance up to her pulsing clit, stopping only to give it a single, passing swirl before moving back down.

“Ha-fu…fuck!” Proudmoore groaned loudly, her thighs clamping tightly around Sylvanas’s head.

She used both her hands to pry the muscles apart, she would not be denied the sounds the agent was making.

Another pass of her tongue, this time probing teasingly at her entrance before continuing on.

“Fuck me!” Proudmoore growled, demanded really. That just wouldn’t do.

Ignoring the command, Sylvanas brought pulled away from the agent entirely, moving to bite at her thigh, sucking the flesh into her mouth, teasing her fangs against the sensitive skin. Proudmoore growled, but she still trembled anew under the action, her breath hitching.

Sylvanas smirked, continuing to tease the flesh while her hand ran a feather-light touch along the agents slit. She bit down again just as she pressed hard into Proudmoore’s clit.

“Ah-shit!”

Sylvanas chuckled darkly at the woman’s cry, she trailed her mouth back to the agents quivering clit at an agonizingly slow pace. Her eyes flicked up just as her breath ghosted over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Proudmoore’s head lifted from the sheets, meeting Sylvanas’s gaze. Even in the low light, she could see a flash in the tiny ring of blue that remained in the agent’s eyes. Sylvanas held they eye contact as she gave the human’s clit a slow, hard lick, earning a delightful groan.

She teased the human’s entrance with her finger. Proudmoore’s hips lifted, trying to force what she wanted, what she clearly needed. Sylvanas placed a hand on the agent’s hip, forcing her back down, her finger tracing the begging entrance.

“Fuck me!” Proudmoore’s voice was significantly less demanding this time, nearing the needy whine that Sylvanas sought. Another far too light pass of her tongue did the trick. “Please…fuck me.” There it was.

Smirking, Sylvanas thrust two fingers into the agents waiting entrance, groaning as the muscle clamped around her long digits. She pulled the human’s clit into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sucking with an almost bruising force.

Proudmoore’s hands fisted in her hair, pushing the elf’s face further into her cunt. Sylvanas curled her fingers, feeling the ridges that made the human’s hips buck erratically. She pulled her fingers almost completely out, only to slam them back in at the same moment she scraped her teeth over the hot, pulsing clit between her lips.

Proudmore _screamed_. The sound was guttural, raw, and fucking glorious. Her hips bucked erratically into Sylvanas’s mouth, hot wetness gushing over her fingers and into her palm.

Sylvanas continued her actions undeterred, slowing them just enough to drag the orgasm out until the last possible second. The scream became a high keening, almost a whine as Proudmoore’s entire body quivered.

Sylvanas drank up every last addictive drop the agent had to offer. When the human’s hips finally stilled, falling back to the bed, Sylvanas pulled away, gazing down. Proudmoore’s body was flushed with visible heat, skin absolutely glistening in sweat, chest heaving in ragged breaths. When their eyes met, that dangerous gleam that seemed to have a direct link to Sylvanas’s clit, was back in those electric blue eyes. Oh, they were _far_ from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in a long time. I hope it was good!


	12. Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina is a mess and tries to rationalize.
> 
> Sylvanas Windrunner needs time to recover before work.
> 
> Valeera is stabbing people and gets a surprise. 
> 
> Tyrande gets a home-cooked meal and a new lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but it is setting a bunch of things up.
> 
> Edited by my woeful skills, so sorry!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Jaina’s body was buzzing with energy. Tides, she hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Her mind was buzzing with the rush of endorphins. She hadn’t even slept yet but she still felt like she’d just woken up from the best rest of her life.  She’d been working for several hours nonstop, running through everything she knew and trying to pick out new leads. Thanks to the news, she had the names of the IA agents who had been sent to kill her. 

There was nothing immediately suspicious about them. They had clean records as far as the agency and public were concerned. She’d kept digging though, looking for anything that captured her attention. 

She’d been forced to make a few quick phone calls, one to Modera herself. Luckily, the older woman hadn’t believed for a second that Jaina was guilty and was eager to help. Jaina hated involving anyone else, but she needed the help. Within five minutes, Modera had gotten the agents banking information, the unspoken illegal activities being left up to Jaina. Thanks to the computer tech’s program, it proved relatively easy. 

Like everything else, the bank accounts seemed to be clean, there was no surplus of money or large transactions that would raise an eyebrow. But, as ever, Jaina was tenacious. One agent had gotten sloppy, well, to Jaina it was sloppy. 

A year ago, according to employment records that Jaina should technically not have access to, he had taken a vacation for two weeks. During that time he hadn’t made a single transaction from his account. Nor were there any large withdrawals prior to the vacation. Yet, he had posted a photo of his vacation in Dalaran to a social media profile. In Jaina’s mind, it meant two things. Either someone else was paying for that vacation, or he had a separate account. 

It required extensive work, and another phone call to Modera, but she finally had it. A private account linked to a dwarven bank. The balance was just under a million. No IA agent should have that much money hidden away. He didn’t come from a wealthy family, so there was no inheritance to explain it, nor was he tied to any significant investments. 

Jaina grinned as she stared at the computer screen. All she had to do now was track down the source of the funds. If it led to Gallywix then it would be perfect. It would be all the evidence needed to do something. If she could find a way to have it admitted in court, despite the...irregular way it was obtained.

She took a sip of her coffee, relishing the flavours that made her taste buds sing. It had taken some searching to find the coffee in the first place, but it was well worth it. She’d also ensured to memorize the brand of coffee so she would never have to drink anything else. Going back to the swill she used to drink was unimaginable already. 

“What the fuck is that noise?” 

Jaina whirled around at the scratchy voice, eyes going wide as she was greeted with the sight of a stark naked Sylvanas Windrunner. Her golden skin absorbed the morning light as though it rightfully belonged to her. Jaina’s eyes couldn’t stop from lingering on the firm ridges of abdominal muscles. Muscles that had brought her untold pleasure just a few hours ago.

Several bright red marks were scattered over the elf’s neck and shoulders, with a few already forming into dark bruises. Pale gold hair was utterly disheveled, sticking up in various directions. The elf’s eyes were somewhat bloodshot, eyelids half closed and clearly struggling to maintain even that. 

Jaina felt her cheeks heat up, not only at the sight of the naked elf, but at the reminder of their activities last night. Tides, she’d been able to avoid thinking about that so far. She didn’t exactly want to start now.

“Why are you naked?” She sputtered, tearing her eyes away from the stomach they’d fallen to again. 

“Why aren’t you?” Sylvanas grumbled, shuffling into the kitchen. There was no teasing smirk or even an element of it in her tone. Her voice was still raw with sleep. Jaina would be lying if she said it wasn’t slightly sexy. “Now what the fuck is that noise?” 

“It’s my music,” She answered, turning down the volume on her computer slightly. 

“ ‘m surprised.” Sylvanas sliced a bagel in half, putting it into the toaster. 

Jaina rolled her eyes, “Not what you were expecting?” Everyone was always shocked by her music taste. Because apparently she looked like she  _ should _ listen to a certain type of music. 

“No,” Sylvanas poured a cup of coffee. 

Jaina’s took in the sight of the elf’s back. Even through the dark ink of the tattoo, bright red marks were still visible on the planes of powerful, delicious muscles. Marks in the exact form of the human’s nails. She remembered carving those into the elf’s skin last night. Her cheeks felt hot again. 

“ ’s still shit though.” Sylvanas didn’t look back, but her voice still sounded jagged, like she couldn't be bothered to put effort into the jibe. The elf just moved to grab her freshly toasted bagel.

Jaina snorted, crossing her arms. “Right, because yours is so much better.” An affirmative hum was her only response. “What’s wrong Sylvanas? Was last night too much for you?” Jaina could barely believe the words that came out of her mouth. Shit, she hadn’t meant to bring that up! She wasn’t ready to talk about it! She was struggling to even think about it!

Sylvanas looked back at her, steel eyes narrowing into a glare. Without a word, the elf clamped both pieces of the bagel in her mouth, grabbed her coffee cup with the left hand, then the coffee pot with the right. She left the room without another word, the slam of a door sounding over the music. 

Jaina felt a pang of loss as the elf left. That pot had still been half full. Damn that insufferable woman! Blowing out a breath, Jaina turned back to her work, staring longingly at her nearly empty mug. Fuck. The agent’s eyes returned to the laptop, to her work, but her mind refused to concentrate on it.

Sighing, she sank into the chair. She couldn’t stop thinking about last night now. It had been unexpected, to say the least. When Sylvanas had first kissed her in the club, she’d been pissed...and yes, turned on. Tides, when was the last time anyone had kissed her? Months, at least. Her last relationship had been Kalec, that had ended two years ago. She’d had the occasional drunken one-night-stand on the rare nights when the loneliness got the better of her. She hated how hollow they would leave her feeling the next day. 

Today though, she didn’t feel like that. The usual emptiness, embarrassment and even self-hatred had been missing when she’d gathered her clothes and slipped from Sylvanas’s room after their last round. She’d been waiting for it to hit all morning, but still nothing. 

Her body had been bursting with energy all day. She felt like she had back with Kalec. Sure, their relationship had been a bit...stale, but the occasional night of good sex had always left her feeling wonderful the next morning. She had a fleeting moment of realization that sex had never been  _ this _ good before, but she brushed it away. 

Perhaps the answer was a simple one. This hadn’t been like her previous alcohol and sorrow induced one-night-stands. Despite the two drinks at the bar, she’d been completely sober and she’d been...seduced, really. Sylvanas had teashed her, challenged her in ways that she’d never experienced. It had been exhilarating, 

Last night had been the two of them deciding not to hold back. In a way, they had simply pushed the dynamic between them into a new field. The teasing, the taunting, none of it had gone away, even in the throes of passion. It had almost been like a game. Who could gain the upper hand, could render the other incapable of coherent speech, unable to form a sharp or witty retort. 

There were no illusions last night. It was about one thing and one thing only and that was sex. Sex that apparently, Jaina desperately had needed. 

She felt no different towards Sylvanas than she had yesterday. There was no guilt or shame, no confusing mess of feelings for her to sort through. The elf was still a complete pain in the ass and egotistical. The only new element was now Jaina knew how Sylvanas tasted and that she could deliver devastating orgasms. 

Maybe this didn’t have to be complicated. Why did it have to be? It’s not like it was going to happen again...well, she didn’t think it would happen again. Would it? Was Sylvanas expecting it to happen again? It...wouldn’t be terrible if it did. Were it possible to have an experience like last night and feel like this after, well, Jaina didn’t see a good reason to turn that down. 

It was a distraction, yes. But clearly, it was not affecting her work negatively. In fact she’d gotten more done than she would have on a normal morning. Whatever normal was anymore. So, did it have to be so taboo?

Tides, was she a terrible person? Her nephew had been assassinated and she was on the run, likely framed by the same people who had done it. Yet here she stood, having spent the night fucking the woman who had been framed for the assassination. 

No, she wouldn’t even deign to give that thought more consideration. She’d been over this last night, now was no different. She was not neglecting the case. She wasn’t dallying about waiting for things to fix themselves. She had taken a single evening to herself, to experience something that finally made her feel...good. For one night, she’d been able to let go of all the pain, all the pressure and all the bullshit that had been building on top of her since this whole thing started. Longer, even. That did not make it a mistake, it did not make her into an awful, selfish person. She had enough regrets and mistakes in her life, she wouldn’t let something like this be added to the pile. 

If it happened again, and did not prevent or distract her from her investigation, then there was no real reason to turn it down. Nobody had gotten hurt. And...well there was something immensely satisfying about seeing the usually composed, snarky elf so frazzled. There. That was it, she wasn’t going to divest any more of her time to considering the topic, she’d made her decision. 

Jaina finished the final sip of her coffee, a slight whimper fled from her lips. She glanced back at the hall Sylvanas had fled down. Would it be possible to take the pot back? Sylvanas had been pretty out of it, surely it wouldn’t be that hard. 

No, she’d already had two cups this morning. Just because the coffee was the best thing she’d ever put in her mouth didn’t mean she should go overboard with it. Putting the empty mug down, she returned to her work.

Perhaps twenty or thirty minutes passed before Sylvanas appeared back in the kitchen. She was dressed in earth brown cargo pants and a dark green t-shirt that clung rather tightly to her toned body. The elf had a small black backpack in her hand. Her long pale hair was pulled up into a tight bun, she had on that same pair of thick rimmed glasses from the mall. She was looking much more like her usual self and not the groggy mess that had shuffled into the kitchen earlier. 

“I’ll be out for a few hours,” Sylvanas said, putting her empty mug in the dishwasher, the coffee pot was nowhere to be found. “Stay here. Nobody will come to the door.”

“How can you be so sure?” Jaina gave the elf a skeptical look.

“Because I own this entire floor, nobody has any reason to be here. If someone does knock, shoot them.” 

“Where are you going?” She crossed her arms, eyes not leaving the elf’s, she wasn’t keen on being left out of the loop.

“I’m going to recon Gallywix’s estate. If it doesn’t smell like a trap, we’ll go in tonight.” 

Well, she supposed that made sense. They didn’t both need to go look at the estate. Jaina was sure that Sylvanas would be doing other things as well, but there was little point in pressuring the elf to bring her along. They needed to trust eachother...at least to an extent. Besides, running down this bank account could yield vital information for them. It made sense to divide their efforts. 

“Alright, see you later.” 

Jaina was about to turn around when she saw the elf’s eyes track over her body at a languid pace. That fucking smirk slowly built over her face until one fang was peeking out between those very kissable lips. 

“I like the look, Proudmoore.”

Jaina felt herself flush, she’d...forgotten about her current state of dress. After leaving Sylvanas’s room, she hadn’t bothered putting much on. Just tossing her white shirt back on, only bothering to do the middle two buttons up. The only other thing she wore was a fresh pair of underwear. She’d meant to get dressed eventually, but had gotten so caught up in work that it completely slipped her mind. 

“Well some of us don’t wander around naked,” she glared at the elf, trying to ignore the building heat in her cheeks. 

“Is that a complaint?” Sylvanas arched a long eyebrow imperiously, that teasing smirk still present on her face. “Because the way you were staring sent a very different message.” 

Jaina tried to respond, but nothing came to mind, shit. She’d thought Sylvanas had been too tired to notice her staring. Apparently the elf had only been unwilling to comment on it. Jaina made a mental note not to underestimate the elf’s observational skills in the future. 

“Play your cards right, and you can see it again,” Sylvanas winked before gliding from the room in an all too fluid movement to be fair. 

Jaina blinked. Well...maybe it would be happening again. 

* * *

Perhaps a different method was required? There was little time though. Valeera let out a sigh as she selected an iron spike. She hated resorting to physical harm to acquire information. It was hardly the most effective option. Most people would admit to anything after being put through enough pain. Those that wouldn’t were trained and would simply never admit to anything or purposefully give false information. There was never any way to verify the information until it was too late. But the more effective methods were far too time consuming. 

Valeera turned, taking in the form of the bloody and bruised elf bound to the cold steel chair. They’d already been at this for close to an hour, and the only thing Valeera had gotten from the woman was hate-filled glares and a stream of curses in Thalassian. 

She moved back to her prisoner, crouching so they were closer to eye level. “Look, I really don’t want to keep doing this. It’s not about to get anymore pleasant from here. So just, tell me what I want to know. I won’t let you live, you know that. But at least you’ll die quick and clean.”

Of course, her only answer was an intensified glare. If the gag hadn’t been present, there would likely be more curses. And spit. Valeera wanted to avoid that happening again. 

“Last chance, nod once if you’re gonna be nice.” The glare didn’t waver. 

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Valeera rose from her crouch. Well, she’d tried. She was starting to wish she hadn’t been forced to kill the last one she’d nabbed. There had been little choice when the former ranger had gotten loose and tried to knife her. 

Valeera would much rather take her time with this, but her options were limited. Others would be tracking this woman down. They operated within a close knit group, regular check-in's seemed mandatory. Once this one missed a single check, the search would be on. It would become even more precarious if they had found the first one.

It had taken painstaking effort just to track down these two elves and connect them back to the Forsaken mercenary company. A company led by someone called The Banshee. Valeera was convinced it was Sylvanas Windrunner. While nobody had outright confirmed it, neither captive had looked surprised at the name. They never denied knowing who she was, just glared, cursed, or remained silent. 

Valeera raised the metal spike. Her arm froze mid-air when a cell phone ringing pierced the air. It was hers, and she knew that specific ring.

“Shit, hold that thought.” She placed the spike back on the table, taking a few steps away from her captive to pull the phone from the hardened case on her hip. She pushed the device to her ear, a smile on her lips. “Hey baby! Look I’m a little-”

“Where are you?” The gruff, no nonsense voice demanded. 

Valeera winced at the tone. Shit, she was definitely in trouble. She put in her most charming voice. “I told you, I’m just doing a little job for-”

“You’re hunting down Sylvanas Windrunner.” 

“Liadrin, I’m-”

“Lie one more time and I’ll kick your ass. Now tell me where you are.” 

Valeera pinched the bridge of her nose tightly. Well fuck. “I’m in Orgrimmar,” her tone utterly resigned. “Look, I promise I’ll be home soon. I need to do this. I owe it to Anduin. To his dad.” Silence sounded over the other end, Valeera had to pull the phone away to make sure the call wasn’t dropped. She was in a shitty location, but there was no disconnection. “Love? You there?” 

“My flight lands in nine hours. Meet me at the airport.” 

“Wait, what?” Valeera’s voice picked up several octaves, nearing what could only be defined as a screech.

“See you soon.” 

This the the line definitely disconnected. Valeera stared at the device in her hand with wide eyes. This...this was not good! 

“Shitshitshit!” She shoved the device back into her pocket, hurrying back over to the table and retrieving the spike once again. “We gotta make this quick!” She exclaimed, whirling on her captive and slamming the object down.

* * *

Tyrande’s ears pricked at the sound of approaching footsteps, but she didn’t glance up from her work yet. When the door to her office shut with a soft click, her eyes moved away from the screen, confusion furrowing her brows. The only people who ever just admitted themselves into her office were Maiev and Jaina. 

Modera seated herself in the unoccupied chair in front of the director’s desk without a word, fixing the night elf with a surprisingly critical look. Tyrande sat straighter, meeting the human’s gaze with her own cool one, clasping her hands neatly on her her desk. 

“Modera, what can I do for you?” 

“Heard from Jaina lately?” 

The elf blinked, but her face betrayed nothing. She knew Jaina was close with the tech lead, but she hadn’t mentioned getting in touch with the older woman. Although, Tyrande hadn’t heard from Jaina in a few days. She wasn’t worried exactly, she knew Jaina could handle herself. But she was still...shit, she was just worried. 

“Have you?” Tyrande asked, keeping her voice completely devoid of emotion. 

“Of course not, she’s a criminal.” Modera’s tone was just as frosty, but there was the faintest smirk on her lips.

“Yes, she is.” 

“Anyway,” Modera shrugged, standing from the chair, she reached into her pocket to retrieve a flashdrive that she held out to Tyrande. “Here’s that software update you wanted for your  _ private _ computer. Sorry it took me so long to get it, been busy with the investigation and all.”

Tyrande took the proffered item, slipping it into her pocket without breaking eye contact. “I appreciate that, and sorry for the extra work.”

“It was no problem. I actually learned a thing or two,” another faint smirk before the human gave a slight stretch. “Well, I’m gonna head home for the night. You should too director, don’t work so late.” 

“Of course. Have a good night Modera.” 

“You too director.” With a nod, the human left the office just as quietly as she had come. 

Tyrande tapped her finger on the smooth surface of her laptop twice. Her mind quickly coming to a decision, she saved and closed her work before packing up her things. Briefcase in hand, she left the office, bidding goodnight to the few agents and staff still in the building.

The drive home was uneventful as always, the flashdrive in her pocket sat like a stone, never allowing itself to be forgotten. She parked in the garage, typing in the code to enter into the house proper. 

The lights were off, signalling that she was alone tonight. Hanging her keys on the hook by the door, she headed into the kitchen, depositing her briefcase on the counter. As soon as she opened the fridge, she took notice of the three separate containers sitting neatly side by side, a sticky-note resting on the middle one. Tyrande pulled them out, picking off the note as she moved for a plate. 

_ Chicken and rice at 350 for 15 minutes. _

_ Apple Crisp at 350 for 10 minutes.  _

_ Or just throw it all in the microwave. _

_ Like a barbarian.  _

Tyrande barked out a laugh, her lips pulling into an unabashed smile at the scratchy handwriting. Maiev certainly knew her well. The smile never left the directors face as she piled the chicken and rice onto a plate and tossed it in the microwave. She picked idly from the container of neatly cut up vegetables while she waited. She knew the food would be delicious, her mouth was already watering at the thought. She’d neglected to eat today, which probably explained the extra large helping. Somehow Maiev always knew. 

Once the food was heated, she grabbed the plate and headed upstairs to her office. She ate at the food while her laptop powered on, groaning slightly at the wonderful array of flavors and subtle spices that graced her tongue. She knew Maiev had toned down the spices just for her, the other elf enjoyed far spicier food than Tyrande could handle. 

When the computer was ready and she was logged in, she set the mostly finished food aside, pulling the flashdrive from her pocket and slotting it into the computer. Tyrande blinked when she was prompted for a password. Modera hadn’t hinted one would be required, much less what the answer could be. She noted a small question mark icon in the corner of the window, she was quick to click it. 

Tyrande grinned, clever woman. The hint was the date of the first case she'd put Jaina onto as a lead. Typing in the answer, which was the case number, she only had to wait a second before several windows opened up on her computer, spaced strategically so she could easily read them all without having to move anything. 

The director sat back, taking in all the information. The delicious food next to her grew cold as it remained untouched. Tyrande’s eyes darted around the screen, reading and re-reading everything before her. When she was on her third pass of the information, she forced herself to lean back, eyes squeezing shut. Her heartbeat sounded in her ears, her mind swirling with unwanted emotions and memories. 

“Shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life!


	13. A Late Night Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas makes a phone call.
> 
> Valeera is in trouble.
> 
> Jaina is hates running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes! I suck at editing! I was really excited to get this out. So sorry for the wait!!

The door closed with a slam loud enough to eclipse Jaina’s pounding music and make her jump. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Sylvanas stomp into the apartment, she threw the small black backpack into the ground with a great deal more force than necessary. Her boots were haphazardly kicked off before the elf disappeared further into the apartment, never giving Jaina a glance. Another slamming door reverberated through the air, several seconds later Jaina’s music was drowned out by that of the elf’s, once more, loud enough to shake the walls. 

Jaina rolled her eyes. Another tantrum, really? Letting out a sigh, the agent paused her now inaudible music and rose from the seat. She would need to force the elf to divulge just what had happened. Jaina needed to know if it was related to the mission. She hoped it wasn’t. The last thing they needed was another complication. 

Jaina moved into the hallway, pausing for a moment. She knew the first door on the left was the bathroom, the second was the bedroom, she had no clue with the door on the right led to. The level of the music made it impossible to discern exactly where it was coming from. Jaina hadn’t taken a good look in the bedroom when she’d been in it, but she didn’t recall a large stereo. 

Shrugging internally, the agent opened the long door on the right, the moment she did the music’s volume increased exponentially. She stood in the doorway, eyes scanning the room critically, every detail immediately ingraining into her memory. 

The room appeared to be part gym, part dojo, and part workshop. Free weights were lined neatly along the east wall, several benches and machines neatly arrayed nearby. The middle of the room was dominated by a series of thick mats covering the floor. Two punching bags were secured to the ceiling, three free standing training dummies of varying designs stood perfectly spaced apart. The west wall had a long work bench, tools and parts arranged to an almost compulsive neatness. An array of rifles and pistols were displayed along the wall. The south wall contained another display of weapons fastened to the wall, these ones however seemed to comprise every category of melee weapon in existence. 

The object of Jaina’s search was in the middle of the room, currently occupied with unleashing what appeared to be an incredible amount of frustration on one of the punching bags. Her hands were devoid of any kind of protection, making Jaina cringe, she could already see faint traces of red along the elf’s knuckles, even if they moved in a blur. 

Sylvanas didn’t seem to acknowledge her presence, she simply continued attacking the bag as though it had personally insulted her. Jaina rolled her eyes again. Tides, this woman was a pain in the ass. 

Another glance around and she found the device responsible for the ungodly sounds shaking the apartment. Walking over, Jaina simply clicked the power button off. The sudden lack of sound was almost more oppressive than the music had been. Sound of flesh rapidly striking against the leather bag sounded for only a heartbeat before it stopped. 

“What the fuck, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas growled. 

Jaina looked over to the elf, who had turned to face her fully, both hands balled into fists so tight they trembled. A scowl twisted her regal features, steel eyes narrowed dangerously, but Jaina felt far from threatened. 

“First of all, take a minute and protect your damn hands,” she glared back at the elf. “I don’t care how mad you are, crippling yourself isn’t going to help us.” 

“I’m fine.” Sylvanas hissed, the tendons in her jaw held to what must be a painful rigidity.

“We’ve been over this once, don’t make me do it again,” Jain scolded, scanning the room until she saw a small collection of equipment near the stereo system. 

Grabbing the role of tape, she tossed it to the elf, who deftly snatched it out of the air. Two gloves followed, which Sylvanas also caught, albeit with a dramatic huff. Thankfully, she didn’t complain as she began wrapping her hands. 

“So, tell me what happened.” Jaina crossed her arms, fixing the elf with a stern glare, the same one she used on cocky agents under her command. 

“Another of my people is missing.” Sylvanas didn’t look up from her work, but the anger and even worry in her tone was blatantly obvious. 

“Do you have anything?” Jaina’s brows furrowed, worry creeping into her tone. This certainly qualified as a complication. Even if it wasn’t related to the case, it would serve as a distraction and new source of danger. Although, Jaina seriously doubted that there was no correlation. Far too much of a coincidence. 

“No. Whoever’s doing this is a professional. My people wouldn’t be taken easily.” 

“One could have been written off as a personal vendetta, but two? I think we can safety assume they’re looking for you.” Jaina’s mind spun with possible suspects. Or, well, it tried to. There wasn’t a single person she could think of who could have liked Sylvanas to the Rangers. 

“Yeah, I know.” She tossed the tape back to Jaina, who caught it, before putting on the gloves and resuming her attack, although it seemed much more controlled now. 

“How many more people do you have in Orgimmar?” 

Between strikes, Sylvanas eyes her critically. “A few,” she answered cryptically, which urged the agent to roll her eyes. “They’re all on high alert, moving in pairs. Regular check ins every hour, trackers on their phones turned on.” 

“Have you thought about trying to spring a trap?” 

“We would, there’s no discernible pattern. The first was snatched from her home, the second we don’t know where. We don’t know where to lay a trap.” 

“Make them come to you.” 

Sylvanas paused then, both hands grabbing the bag to stop its swaying. Two, intense steel eyes fixed firmly on Jaina. It was a weighty feeling, having the elf’s complete attention like that. She wasn’t just dismissing Jaina, wasn’t ignoring her. She was ready to listen and consider. Jaina marked it as a definite step forward in their ability to work together.

“Whoever took her probably has her phone. Send a message, however you would normally arrange a meeting.” 

Sylvanas drummed her fingers on the bag for a moment, seeming to take the words under consideration. “Don’t think it will be a bit obvious?” 

Jaina shrugged. “Probably, but it’s worth a shot. They might think it’s worth the risk if they really want to find you. Or you could message the kidnapper directly.” 

Suddenly, Sylvanas smirked, all traces of her earlier irritation wiped away. “Why Proudmoore, that’s almost reckless.” The elf stepped away from the back, walking over towards Jaina in what borderlined on a saunter. “I love it.” 

The elf reached past Jaina, their chests brushing together with the softest touch. The agent could smell the elf’s stormy perfume mixed with a hint of the sweat that had started collecting along her brow. Those steely eyes never left electric blues as the elf snatched her cellphone off the stereo. Full lips pulled into the trademark, devilish smirk as the elf stepped back, eyes finally shifting to the device in her hand as she tapped the screen.

“Are you calling them right now?” Jaina heard the surprise in her own voice as she felt it shoot through her body. 

The elf merely smirked, tapping on the device a few more times before her fingers paused for several seconds. Another tap and she held the phone to her ear, eyes locked with Jaina’s, the smirk holding until it vanished quicker than Jaina could blink.

“You have my attention. Now tell me what the fuck you want.” The elf’s voice was pure ice, her mouth now set into a grim line. She pulled the phone away from her ear, tapping the phone again, putting it on speaker. Jaina was surprised, but grateful for the move. 

“I want to put a knife in your throat.” A surprisingly chipper, but smooth, relaxed voice sounded through the otherwise silent room. There was something vaguely familiar about it. 

“Well you’re doing a poor job of it,” Sylvanas snarked back, but there was no teasing grin on her face, steel eyes glared at the phone and her jaw was still set in a tight grip.

“Well  _ somebody _ likes to hide. So, I have to keep cutting your associates until one of them spills their metaphorical guts. The last one spilled her literal guts quite easily. This newest one is just as stubborn.” 

Jaina swore she could hear the elf’s teeth grinding together. Her knuckles turned white, the phone creaking slightly in protest. 

“Is she still alive?” Sylvanas’s voice was surprisingly blank, were it not for the visual ques, she would seem perfectly calm and collected. 

“A little worse for wear, but still breathing last I checked.”

“You bring her to a location of your choosing, and I’ll meet you there.” 

The woman scoffed, “You’re really gonna give yourself up?” 

“Of course not,” Sylvanas’s matched the sound easily. “I won’t go down without a fight. But it’s your only shot at getting to me. She won’t talk, and you know that, or you wouldn’t have answered the phone. Do we have a deal?” 

The woman laughed, a high sound, full of genuine amusement. “You know, I would probably really like you under different circumstances. Alright, Windrunner, you’ve got a deal. I’d ask you to come alone, but I doubt you will.” 

“I’ll let you be surprised,” Sylvanas droned, rolling her eyes. “I’ll call you tomorrow at nineteen-hundred for the location.” 

“Hot date tonight?” 

“If Thayala isn’t alive, I’ll kill you very slowly.” That frigid tone had returned to the elf’s voice so fiercely that Jaina almost shivered. 

“Promises, promises. I look forward to your call.” The line clicked off.

Sylvanas continued to stare at the device for several seconds before putting it back onto the stereo with more for than required. 

“Why not tonight?” Jaina couldn’t stop herself from asking. It was clear Sylvanas cared about her people, which still seemed surprising. Why wouldn’t she want to get this over with right away?

“Because we’ve got a date with a fat goblin.” The expected teasing tone was absent, the elf instead sounded resigned, almost weary. “Whoever that bitch is, she’s out to kill me. I can deal with that. Gallywix is a higher priority.” 

“I’m surprised you care about clearing your name.” 

“Of course, I care,” Sylvanas snapped. “You think I like looking over my fucking back all the time? I may not have given a shit about the kid, but I won’t be framed for something I didn’t do. Something that put me on the radar and the top of everyone’s shit list.”

“Right,” Jaina nodded, somewhat dumbly, taken aback by the tirade. She supposed that all made sense. 

Sylvanas has just seemed so at ease with everything until now. Her only real concern had stemmed from her people going missing. Everything to do with the assassination seemed like a secondary concern, at best. But she the elf’s reasoning was sound. There may not be any official extradition laws between Horde and Alliance countries, but exceptions had been made in the past. There wasn’t a doubt in Jaina’s mind that Horde officials would turn Sylvanas over to the Alliance if she were caught. 

Jaina cleared her throat, glancing away from the still visibly upset elf. “When do we go tonight?” 

“We’ll leave in two hours. So, rest up if you need it, Proudmoore. It’s gonna be a long night.”

* * *

 

Valeera shoved the phone back into her jacket, her mind already running full speed. She would have to do some scouting, find the best location. No doubt Windrunner would bring backup. The location would have to negate that advantage. Valeera contemplated calling Greymane and getting his assistance, she knew the man had a team just waiting on her word to take down the elf. They were an unknown variable, but the Rangers weren’t exactly pushovers. Depending how many Windrunner brought, she may need the extra help. 

Valeera’s head snapped up, mind diverting from plans as her ears picked up the familiar stride she had been waiting for. As always, Liadrin cut an impressive figure. The dark grey turtle neck hugged her body in a wonderfully tight fashion, her broad shoulders were clear beneath the long black coat. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail, enough falling free on either side to frame her face. 

Bright, golden eyes found arcane green immediately. Liadrin’s face was set into a stern expression, but Valeera didn’t miss the upward twitch of her lips when their eyes met, even if it was gone in a blink.

Neither made a scene of their reunion, saying nothing as they walked in stride beside each other, towards the exit. 

“How was your flight?” Valeera asked, breaking the minute long silence. Perhaps it was ironic given her profession, just how much she detested silence. Or maybe it was just silence with Liadrin. She enjoyed listening to the older woman talk, her voice was Valeera’s favourite sound. 

“Expensive,” Liadrin glared over at her. “Like all last minute flights.” 

Valeera felt herself pout, hopefully it worked. “You didn’t have to come.” 

“Don’t try that pout with me,” the heat was gone from the older woman’s voice, turning into more of a grumble as she looked away. Valeera had to stop herself from grinning in triumph. 

“Who’s watching Salandria?” 

“She’s with Lore.” 

Valeera just nodded, letting the conversation fall away again as they left the terminal. She led the way to the car she’d rented. The excessive slam of Liadrin’s door told the assassin that she wasn’t quite out of trouble yet. 

“So tell me what’s going on. Did you find her?” 

“Potentially,” Valeera didn’t bother hedging around the issue or trying to mislead the older elf. Not only did she just hate lying to her, but there was little point in lying here. “She called, offered to meet tomorrow at a location of my choosing.”

“And you know she won’t come alone.” 

“Naturally.” 

Liadrin turned to face her, she could feel those golden eyes boring into her, but Valeera refused to meet them, staring ahead, drumming her fingers on the wheel. Maybe she wouldn't-

Liadrin sighed loudly, “And you have no backup.” 

Valeera smirked, waving the concern off. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Do you have a contact here that can get gear?” 

This time she did glance over at the older elf. “Um, yeah. Why?” 

“Did you see me carrying luggage?”  Liadrin snarked, rolling her eyes. 

Valeera almost burst out laughing at the action that could have come directly from herself. Gods, they really had been together a while. And she didn’t regret a second. She knew exactly what Liadrin was implying and didn’t bother to argue. The older elf would never be dissuaded. Besides, while Valeera may have preferred working alone, like anything else, Liadrin was the exception. 

This also solved her problem perfectly. Now she wouldn’t have to rely on Gen’s team, who she knew would be a bunch of hotheaded brutes. Like Gen. Between herself and Liadrin they could handle a good number of threats. People often underestimated the older elf because she was a medic. But people forgot she was a combat medic and just as proficient at taking people apart as she was at putting them back together. 

Valeera smiled, leaning over the console dividing them and pressing a decidedly not chaste kiss to the older elf’s lips. She knew she was in the clear when Liadrin immediately melted into the action, her hand coming up to cup Valeera’s cheek. Liadrin was always so damn warm, but her hands could get surprisingly chilly sometimes, but Valeera liked the cool feeling against her skin. She ran hot herself. She could feel Liadrin’s smile against her lips as they pulled apart. It was still there when the older elf spoke. 

“You’re still in trouble.” 

Damn.

* * *

 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to stay back? Cover me with that rifle of yours?” Jaina eyed the elf skeptically, watching as she strapped on a black combat vest, covering the majority of her torso. The mask she’d worn when they first met was perched on her head, waiting to be pushed down to cover her face.

“Oh no, I wanna talk with that little weasel.” Sylvanas muttered, carefully placing full rifle magazine’s into pouches. 

“So you don’t trust me.” Jaina crossed her arms, levelling the elf with a glare. Jaina knew she was perfectly capable of getting information from Gallywix, probably better suited than Sylvanas. 

“Just wanna make sure you ask the right questions.” Sylvanas had the audacity to smirk and throw a wink at the agent. 

Before Jaina could retort, the elf reached back into the trunk, pulling free another vest and leg holster, throwing them at Jaina. She caught it easily, setting it on the ground to shrug off the hoodie she’d purchased on their shopping trip. She discarded it into the trunk before strapping on the vest and holster. By the time she had finished, Sylvanas had retrieved a silenced assault rifle and was loading a magazine into it. 

The elf slung the weapon around her shoulders, letting it rest freely against her chest. She reached back into the trunk and pulled out two pistols, holstering one at her thigh, she held the other out to Jaina. 

“See? Look at this trust.” The elf smirked, even in the darkness her eye twinkled with amusement. 

Jaina just rolled her eyes and took the weapon, checking it over quickly before securing it on her thigh. She supposed it was something that Sylvanas at least trusted her with a loaded weapon. 

“Okay, remember, follow my lead.” Sylvanas racked the rifle, flicking the safety off. 

“Control freak,” Jaina mumbled, following the elf down the hill. 

Sylvanas glanced over her shoulder, smirking, “I seem to remember you liked me bring in control the other night,” she winked before turning back around. 

Jaina spent the rest of the walk to the property debating the merits of just shooting the elf. When they neared the wall that was clearly meant only for decoration and not for any actual security, Sylvanas paused to flick the mask down over her face. They vaulted the wall easily, considering it was likely shorter than six feet. When they hit the other side, Sylvanas shouldered her rifle, while Jaina drew her pistol, holding it in a firm, two handed grip. 

Sylvanas took the lead, moving like a great forest cat. Her steps were utterly silent, not even disturbing the grass as she seemed to glide across the ground. Jaina felt like a Tauren in comparison to the unfairly graceful elf. 

The estate grounds were lavish, large water fixtures, large, immaculately trimmed hedges and large trees covered the ground in what couldn't be a natural way, but one that somebody had been paid far too much money to decide. 

Thankfully, it all made for wonderful cover as they moved forward. Jaina could see guards roaming around the property, but Sylvanas seemed to have their patrol patterns memorized as they easily slipped past.

When they hit a side entrance, Jaina kept watch while Sylvanas knelt down, retrieving a set of picks from her pocket, she got to work. Jaina scanned the surroundings, keeping her breaths slow and steady, listening for the faintest sound of approaching footfalls. 

Sylvanas was done in under a minute, the door opening without a sound. The elf slid inside, leaving the rifle against her chest, she drew her pistol, keeping it tucked close to her body. Jaina followed, closing the door and locking it once again. 

The inside of the house was even more lavish, passing well into the state of gaudy. Jaina continued to follow the elf, but this time, she didn’t need to. She’d managed to get a copy of the blueprints from Anya, when the elf had stopped by earlier to drop something off for Sylvanas. 

There were two candidates for where Gallywix would be, the late hour would suggest already in bed, but by all accounts, the man was a workaholic. When Sylvanas failed to take the left turn towards the bedroom, Jaina knew they were thinking the same thing. 

They crept down the hallway in silence. With every step they took, Jaina felt her heart rate increase. This felt...wrong. If Gallywix really was scared for his life, why were there no guards inside? They’d already agreed not to worry about cameras, since they would just go to the security room and destroy the footage. But everything was too simple so far...too quiet.

Later, Jaina would consider the possibility that she was either magic and could make terrible things happen with a mere thought, or if she were simply prophetic to an extent. 

A gunshot pierced through the silence, causing both women to stiffen, Jaina’s body jumping to full alertness. Both women looked for threats, but there was nothing. Sylvanas spun, moving down the hallway towards the study with rapid steps, pistol held ready to fire. Jaina moved just a step behind her, continually checking to make sure their backs were secure.  Sylvanas’s boot slammed into the door, striking just beside the lock, shattering the wood holding it in place. Jaina followed into the room, her weapon up, eyes scanning for threats. She fixated on the massive desk dominating the center of the room. 

Gallywix sat in the high, wingback chair, his head lolled to the side, a single hole in the center of his skull. the back of the chair was decorated with bits of bone and brain. 

“Nonononono!” Jaina moved towards him, but she stopped when Sylvanas broke into a sprint, running towards the open balcony door. She raised her pistol, firing three times, the muffled thumps filling the room. 

“Dammit!” Sylvanas spat, lowering the weapon. “We have to move Proudmoore!” 

“We need to search the office!” Jaina looked away from the elf, moving towards the goblin’s desk, shoving him and the chair aside without a care. 

“Security wil-”

Jaina didn’t need to be an elf to hear the heavy boots pounding towards them. Sylvanas growled, holstering her pistol and bringing her rifle up in a single motion. Not even a heartbeat later she fired three shots, spent shells clattering on the hardwood floor. Jaina looked up to see a barrel chested orc drop dead at the end of the hallway. Two more came around the corner, one falling to three more rapid shots, while the second managed to duck behind a wall.

“Hurry up Proudmoore!” Sylvanas growled, moving towards the door, firing two more rounds. 

Jaina pulled open drawers, looking for anything that stood out. she flung papers away without a care, flinching when un-silenced gunfire hammered into the room, a few shots getting uncomfortably close. 

She could vaguely hear the shouting of guards, but was too preoccupied to listen. She would just have to trust Sylvanas to not get them killed. Jaina sorted through a stack of letters at a frantic pace. This would take too long! 

She turned, looking eyes landing on Gallywix. It was worth a shot. Her hands shifted the body, digging into all his pockets. She pocketed the cellphone, moving onto other pockets. She paused when she felt a small, hard lump in the goblins inner jacket pocket. Reaching in she found a USB stick. Pocketing that Jaina felt a tentative hope spring within her. Tides, she really hoped it was important. 

A loud grunt had her head snapping back up to the door. One of the bodyguards had somehow managed to close the distance, reaching Sylvanas. The grunt however, had come from the bodyguard himself. The elf had nimbly avoided the orc, slamming her knee into his groin, sending him to his knees. She pulled the knife on her shoulder free, jamming it into the back of the orcs neck, severing the spinal cord and killing him instantly. 

“Hurry the fuck up Proudmoore!” Sylvanas spat, pushing the orc away.

Jaina didn’t respond, her eyes catching movement as another guard hurried down the hall, clearly trying to take advantage of the distraction. Jaina snapped her pistol up, dropping the guard with three shots to the chest. Neither woman got the chance to comment before the sound of police sirens could be heard over the gunfire of the surviving guards. 

“Out of time!” Sylvanas grabbed a cylindrical grenade from her belt, pulling the pin and throwing it into the hallway. “Move Proudmoore!” She ran past the human, heading out onto the balcony. 

Jaina snatched the laptop off the desk, sprinting for the balcony as smoke began filling the room. Gunfire tore blindly through the air around her. Sylvanas didn’t even bother checking to see if she was following before leaping over the balcony. Jaina arrived at the edge just in time to see the elf land with annoying grace. 

Jaina stumbled as her feet hit the pavement, desperately trying to keep her forward momentum going and stay upright, not plant her face directly into the ground. Sylvanas would never let her hear the end of it.  

She managed to find her footing, and continue sprinting after the rapidly disappearing elf. She didn’t slow down for the wall, kicking upwards at a full run, she managed to wrap her free arm over the top and haul herself the rest of the way. 

She looked frantically around for Sylvanas, her heart pounding in her ears, the sound of sirens the only noise louder. Jaina yelped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun to face the glowing red eyes of Sylvanas’s mask. 

“This way, Proudmoore.” The distortion in the elf’s voice was more evident without the sound of gunfire filling the air. It made her sound otherworldly, almost like some kind of spectre.

The wailing of sirens faded as they hiked back up the hill towards the car. The night was hot, Jaina could feel the sweat collecting on her body, leaving her skin feeling sticky and her clothes clinging to her uncomfortably. She brushed the beads running down her face away with her free hand.

By the time they reached the car, the exertions of the night had Jaina breathing heavily. Of course, when she stopped next to Sylvanas, the elf was barely breathing hard. Damn woman. Jaina knew she wasn’t out of shape, but Sylvanas was far more lithely muscled, better suited to prolonged periods of strenuous activity. 

Sylvanas popped the trunk, tossing her mask and vest haphazardly inside. Jaina followed, handing the pistol back to Sylvanas, who secured it and her own rifle within their cases. The elf then shucked off her shirt, her golden skin glistening with a thin layer of perspiration that accentuated those infuriating, tantalizing, delicious muscles. 

Jaina swallowed thickly, forcing herself to look away as the elf pulled on a simple grey t-shirt. Sylvanas kept her own pistol, flicking on the safety and securing it at a holster hidden on her hip. 

The trunk slammed closed, both women hurrying to the front of the vehicle. Jaina had barely closed her door before the car sped away. 

“What the hell happened?” Jaina shouted, not sure if she was asking Sylvanas or herself. 

“Someone was there,” Sylvanas growled, her grip on tightening on the wheel. “I didn’t get a good look at them though. just a flash of golden hair, think it was an elf.” 

Jaina had to resist the urge to slam her head against the window. “Fuck.” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her rising temper. “I fucked up. I must have missed something. Someone else who wanted him dead. Something that-”

“Shut up, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas sighed, sounded utterly exasperated. “Gods, I thought you were supposed to be smart.” When they paused at a red light, Sylvanas looked at her, eyes narrowed. “Can you tell the future? How in the void are you supposed to know something like this would happen? Stop being an idiot and blaming yourself. Focus on figuring out what the fuck happened and what we do next.”

Steely eyes returned to the road as they began moving again. Jaina blinked, starting at the elf, her words sinking in. Her mind slowed, the mad storm of thoughts calming to a much more manageable level. Sylvanas was right. This wasn’t the time to freak out, to blame herself. She really couldn’t have known some unknown assassin would be waiting for them. 

Jaina paused. Had they been waiting? The timing was certainly suspicious. Right before they reached Gallywix he was executed and the assassin had just enough time to escape. 

“They were waiting for us,” Jaina muttered aloud, the realization sinking in. It was too much of a coincidence. 

“What?” Sylvanas glanced over, her brows furrowed.

“What are the odds that we just stumbled upon an assassination? That they killed Gallywix just before we reached him and still had enough time to escape.”

“How could they have known we were coming tonight?” 

“I don’t know. But there must have been a camera that we missed. The timing is too coincidental.”

“Why though?”

Jaina sighed, the answer hitting her immediately. “The cops arrived too quickly to have been called after the shot. They were already on their way. Ensuring we wouldn't have time to escape the guards and destroy the security footage.”

“So now they have footage of us in there.” Sylvanas continued, clearly picking up on what Jaina was suggesting. She was surprised when the elf laughed, sounding partly amused and annoyed. “Well, Proudmoore, ready to be on the news again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time;
> 
> Tyrande follows up on a lead.
> 
> Sylvanas and Jaina release tension.
> 
> Sylvanas finally confronts Valeera.


	14. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrande and Maiev meet with a figure from their past.
> 
> Jaina and Sylvanas unwind.
> 
> Jaina gets what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took aproximately 6000 years. Sorry about that.
> 
> Have 12,000 words (split into 2 chapters) of smut and violence. 
> 
> There's some plot in there somewhere too.

Tyrande watched as a scarred hand shifted the vehicle into park, moving to turn the vehicle off and tucking the keys into the pocket of a black blazer. Her eyes flicked up to meet eyes of silver starlight, scarred lips set into an ever more grim line than usual. 

“Do you want to wait out here?” Tyrande asked, her voice gentle and low, careful to not sound pitying. 

“No,” Maiev grunted, a low rumble in her throat as she opened the door and slid out, her movements more stiff than usual. “Let’s get this over with.”

Tyrande merely followed without a word. She wasn’t exactly thrilled with what they were about to do either, who they were about to see. The building was bustling with activity, enough frantic energy that nobody spared the two night elves more than a passing glance. Of course, it was to be expected from somebody running for President of the Alliance Council. 

She led the way towards the back where a series of offices were situated, the two guards in crisp suits told her which door they were looking for. People may not have been giving them much attention, but they all seamlessly parted for the two agents, something which could be attributed entirely to Maiev and the aura of danger she constantly exuded. 

The night elf guards, as expected, closed together, blocking the door, the one on the left holding out his hand. 

“Do you two have an appointment?” His voice was calm but authoritative, yet Tyrande didn’t miss how both he and his partner visibly tensed. Again, likely a reaction to Maiev. Most people didn’t take lightly to her perpetual scowl and even more were intimidated by her heavily scarred body. 

“My name is Tyrande Whisperwind, director of the Alliance Police Organization. I’m here regarding an active investigation. Please open the door.”

The two men glanced at each other, sharing the same unsure look before one slipped inside the room. It took only a few seconds before the guard returned, once again closing the door behind him.

“She’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Tyrande merely nodded, having expected the move. It was a basic power play, one she found little reason to get upset over. They ended up waiting for a full five minutes before the door opened and a stream of night elves came out, all dressed in crisp suits. The two agents received curious glances, but nothing more, Tyrande recognized a few faces and almost grinned at their barely contained scowls. 

Once the way was clear, the guard waved them passed. The room beyond was a typical boardroom, a large table dominating the center, Tyrande spent far too much time in rooms like this lately. Only one figure remained in the room, eyes fixed on a series of open files scattered across the table. 

Her suit was a brilliant pearl white, seeming to glimmer even in the unflattering fluorescent lights. It was perfectly tailored to highlight all the curves in the slim, generously endowed wearer. Rich violet skin cast a sharp contrast to the suit, both complementing each other perfectly. Hair of starlight flowed in waves down her back, looking ethereal and even in the harsh lights. 

As the door clicked shut, the woman finally looked up, her brilliant golden eyes sparkling, her smile wide and utterly charming. 

“Agent Whisperwind, how wonderful to see you again,” the words were slow, borderline sultry, but carrying a warmth and sincerity that shouldn’t have been present. “Although I hear it’s Director now, congratulations darling!” It shouldn’t have been possible, but the smile got even wider. Most would have been charmed into dropping to their knees and worshiping the woman, but Tyrande knew better. 

Those piercing golden eyes swung to Maiev and Tyrande felt herself tense, the smile didn’t diminish even slightly. 

“And Captain Shadowsong, a surprise to see you again! I hope the agency is treating you well.”

Maiev said nothing, merely crossing her arms and glaring at the other woman. 

“Oh come now darling, you still can't be upset about-”

Tyrande stepped forward, cutting her off and blocking her line of sight to Maiev, it took everything she had to appear calm and collected. This bitch could shoot barbs all she wanted, as long as they were directed at her, Maiev was off limits. 

"Miss-"

"Oh please darling, no Miss, makes me feel far too old, you may call me Azshara." The smile was almost predatory for a heartbeat before seamlessly morphing back to the charming version.

Tyrande just resisted clenching her fists to contain her anger. "We’re here regarding the Proudmoore investigation."

“Ah yes, that agent of yours that went rouge,” Azshara’s, lips ticked upwards in the faintest of smirks. “Shouldn’t internal affairs be investigating that?” 

“Unfortunately Internal Affairs can’t investigate themselves.”

“Oh well this sounds wonderfully scandalous,” the smirk was completely unrestrained now, “Please, sit.” she gestured to the chairs, smoothly sliding into her own, managing to look like a work of art, seated elegantly in the chair. 

Tyrande sat while Maiev remained motionless behind her. Tyrande pulled the folder from under her arm, flipping it open and picking out the sheet of paper. 

“During a routine check, there were anomalies detected in the accounts of a few of the IA agents who were killed.” She slid the sheet over to Azshara. “As you can see they received a rather large payment from Nazjatar holdings.”

“Which belongs to me,” Azshara finished with that wide smile, she appeared to study the report closely before meeting Tyrande’s gaze, arms resting gently on the chair, looking calm and unperturbed.

“Yes, could you please explain the nature of that payment?” 

“Happily. We hired a few consultants within the agency to help with security for my upcoming campaign. I don’t recall their names, but it must have been these unfortunate men. If you would like I can have my secretary forward their contracts to you along with the payment information.” 

Tyrande wanted to grind her teeth in frustration, but held back the action. “That would be a great help.”

“I’ll have them to you by the end of the day. Is there anything else I can do to help with the investigation?” Once more, Azshara appeared utterly sincere, it made Tyrande want to smash her perfect face into the table until she confessed. 

“No, that will be all. Thank you for your time.” Tyrande rose, nodding to Azshara before striding from the room. Maiev opened the door, waiting for her to proceed, a step before the threshold, the woman spoke again.

“Farewell agents. And Captain Shadowsong, I’m glad to see you’ve made a full recovery.” 

Tyrande saw Maiev tense, could hear the doorknob groan under her grip. The director felt her tempare flare, threatening to overtake her when she saw the look in those beautiful silver eyes, how they drifted far off, back into that hell it had taken years for her to truly escape.

She put her hand on the door, above Maiev's head, blocking her from Azsharas's sight and effectively capturing the agents attention. Tyrande smiled softly, hoping to convey what she couldn't say right now. It seemed to work as Maiev nodded and left the room. Tyrande followed without looking back. 

She was impressed the glass didn’t shatter from the force Maiev used to close the door. The agent made no move to start the vehicle, both scarred hands clenching and unclenching into tight fists, her breath coming in deep controlled measures. Within the privacy of the deeply tinted windows, Tyrande didn’t hesitate to reach out, sliding her hand over Maiev’s fist. She made no attempt to thread their fingers together, not that Maiev would ever intentionally harm her, but the agents flexing hands would be enough to crush even Tyrande’s fingers. She settled for curling her hand over the knuckles, her thumb stroking steady circles. 

Neither of them spoke a word, the only sound being Maiev’s regimented breaths. It took one minute and forty-five seconds before the fists became more slack. Tyrande always counted, anything more than three minutes meant she had to intervene more. 

She slipped her fingers between Maiev’s, squeezing firmly, giving her a new sensation to focus on. 

“Are you here?” She whispered softly, gazing upon the silver haired elf with both affection and understanding. 

Maiev nodded, taking a slow deep breath, seven seconds in, six out. Maiev gave her hand a gentle squeeze back before looking at Tyrande.

“Why didn’t you bring up Vashj?” 

Tyrande sighed, leaning back into her seat, keeping their hands linked. “She was prepared. If I’d brought up Vashj, she would have just given another perfectly crafted excuse.”

“You think her info will check out?”

“I know it will. I should have seen this coming. She was always a clever bitch.” Tyrande pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. She could already feel a headache forming. 

“So what do we do?” 

“For now, nothing. We don’t have any real evidence. Until Jaina contacts me again, we just have to wait.” As much as she wanted to continue investigating this angle, as much as she trusted Jaina, she just couldn't risk it right now. They had too little information. She’d gone after Azshara once and lost. She wouldn’t make the mistake of underestimating the woman again.

“You think she’s okay?” 

Tyrande couldn’t help the hint of a smile that teased her lips, nor the trace amounts of humour that entered her voice. “Are you actually worried about Jaina?” 

“You are. And I worry about you.” There wasn’t any hesitation in the declaration, just Maiev’s usual flat, gravelly tone. 

Tyrande squeezed those rough fingers again, a fuller, brighter smile pulling at her lips. It still amazed her sometimes, how easily Maiev could admit such things. 

“Plus,” Maiev went on, letting out a small huff. “Proudmoore’s might be a pain in the ass, but she’s not so bad. Throws a good hook.”

Tyrande laughed, letting herself fully enjoy the begrudgement in the agents voice. “I’m going to tell her you said that.” 

Maiev huffed again, taking her hand away and starting the car. Tyrande spared her one last smile before pulling free her phone and opening the messages and emails she’d missed. With only Maiev around, she didn’t try to stop herself as she pursed her lips, tapping erratically against the device in her hand. 

They were halfway back to the office when the first alert popped up on her phone, she barely had time to glance at it, heart rate already spiking as another popped up, immediately followed by an incoming call. 

“Modera,” Tyrande answered shortly, already knowing why the woman was calling, her grip on the phone tightened, body tensing. 

“You need to get back here. Now.” 

 

* * *

 

Jaina’s weary body flooded with anticipation, all of her nerves sitting right on the edge, tingling with the knowledge of what was about to come. Her breathing picked up ever so slightly, her eyes drifted closed. A soft moan vibrated low in her throat at the first touch of coffee to her tongue. 

Tides, after the shit night they had, she really needed this. Also a shower. She could feel her clothes sticking to her, sweat long having dried, leaving her feeling uncomfortable and just plain gross. She was also sure she would be sore in the morning. Fuck running. 

They’d only gotten back a few minutes ago, having made a quick detour to meet Anya in an alley to hand over the laptop and flash drive they’d taken from Galywix. Which had annoyed Jaina, even though she did begrudgingly agree Anya had a much better chance of hacking into the device than she did. It just meant now she had nothing new to work on, which was always frustrating. She would just have to limit herself to one cup before trying to get some sleep. Maybe. 

She took another drink from the warm mug in her hand, groaning at the simply divine taste. Tides, she really hoped this coffee was available in the Alliance. She would pay any tariff to get it imported. She’d make regular flights back here to get it if she needed to. 

Taking another sip, she opened her eyes, breath hitching slightly at the sight which greeted her. Sylvanas stood at the entrance to the living room, she’d disappear into the armoury as soon as they had gotten back. For reasons Jaina didn’t know, the elf wasn’t wearing a shirt, which wasn’t exactly worthy of a complaint. The elf was left in her black BDU pants and a dark purple sports bra. Leaving her stunning, literally orgasm inducing stomach on display. Her hair had been pulled free from its bun, long pale locks spilling wildly over her shoulders. She had a look on her face that Jaina couldn’t identify immediately, her ears twitching softly, the most subtle dusting of red in her cheeks.

Without a word, the elf strode towards her, eyes fixed on Jaina’s. It wasn’t until she was closer that Jaina noted the slightly blown pupils. She stopped so close, Jaina had to tilt her head up to meet the elf’s eyes from her position on the sofa. Sylvanas’s shins brushed her knees, Jaina could see the light flush on the elf’s chest, at the tops of her ears. Sylvanas, leaned down, her long, slim fingers curling around the coffee cup, prying it from Jaina’s hand and setting it on the coffee table without ever looking away. Jaina couldn't look away either, because then her vision would be full of nothing but that unfairly defined stomach. Jaina’s brain must have short circuited for a moment, maybe it was from the coffee being taken from her, maybe it was the abs; but it wasn’t until Sylvanas’s lips were on hers, tongue pushing past her lips, that Jaina realized what the look was. 

She groaned as she was pushed down onto the sofa, the elf nimbly climbing on top of her, her solid weight settling pleasantly on Jaina’s thighs. Sylvanas’s hot, wonderfully skilled tongue claiming her mouth with determination. Jaina’s breath hitched as the elf’s strong, calloused hands slipped under her tanktop, sliding up her sides, pulling the material higher, exposing her skin to the chilled air of the room. 

Jaina’s back arched upwards as those rough palms settled over her breasts, heat shooting between her legs, gods, she loved the feeling of those hands. Sylvanas swallowed the moan that followed as Tides, Jaina was so warm, the pulsing need between her thighs increasing with every second, becoming become more unbearable, making her more desperate. 

She was so distracted, so overcome with arousal when Sylvans cupped both of her breasts, squeezing roughly, that she almost didn’t notice her burning lungs begging for oxygen. Jaina tore her mouth free from the elf who seemed determined to devour her, taking in a gasping breath as her nipples were roughly tweaked. Jaina had never been more thankful for changing as soon as they got back.

Sylvanas’s mouth never stopped, kissing and nipping along her jaw and down her neck, the sensation shooting right between Jaina’s legs. She turned her head, giving the elf more access as her she cupped the elf’s firm ass, squeezing tightly.

Tides, it was so hot in here, her body felt like it was on fire, everywhere Sylvanas’s hands touched was scorching with a heat that went to pool just below her belly. She wanted- needed more. 

It seemed Sylvanas knew, and had no intention of wasting any time. Her hand left Jaina’s breast, scratching a scorching hot trail down her stomach, slipping under the hem of her shorts and panties. 

“F-fuck,” she moaned as those long, strong, nimble fingers easily slid down her aching pussy. Jaina couldn’t be bothered to care how embarrassingly wet she already was. 

Keeping with her breakneck, merciless pace, Sylvanas slipped two already drenched fingers inside. Jaina groaned at the sensation of those long, dexterous fingers inside her, not as filling as her own, but tides Sylvanas knew how to work them. 

Jaia arched off the sofa, her legs trembling, the heat within her becoming nearly unbearable. Sylvanas bit down roughly onto her pulse-point, not enough to break the skin, but damn close. The delicious pain mixing with indescribable pleasure sent her hurtling off the edge she hadn’t even seen. Her legs shook violently, heat and pleasure cascading through her body. Her vision seemed to white out as Sylvanas only increased her pace, fingers slamming into Jaina so fast it was almost unbelievable, all the sensations, the pure pleasure crashing into her like waves. The moment a soft, but calloused thump pressed into her clit, Jaina cried out as her second orgasm washed over her. 

She wasn’t aware of time or space, there was nothing but pure pleasure. When she finally came back, her vision clearing, she was aware of her ragged breathing, the twinge of dryness to her throat. Tides, how loud had she screamed? 

Her spotty vision gave way to a very smug elf looking down at her. Sylvanas had leaned back, straddling Jaina’s hips, smirk firmly in place, steel eyes darkened with lust, but containing a twinkle of amusement. 

“Wow Proudmoore, a bit eager?” 

Any reply Jaina had was cut off but a soft moan and spasm of muscles as Sylvanas pulled her fingers free, eyes never leaving Jaina’s as the elf brought them to her mouth, sucking both digits into rosy lips. Even then, she still managed to look so damn smug. Jaina wasn’t about to let the elf win that easily. 

With Sylvanas distracted with her gloating, Jaina wrapped both her legs tight around the elf’s waist and twisted sharply. She would never forget the undignified yelp the elf let out as she fell off the sofa and to the floor, the breath audibly rushing from her lungs as she landed. 

Sylvanas scowled up at her, “Proudmoore what the f-” whatever barb the elf had planned was cut off by shaky moan as Jaina slipped her thigh between the elf’s legs, pushing hard against her center. 

She smirked down at the elf, who’s hips ground down to meet her second thrust. She saw the fight return to Sylvanas’s eyes, but gave her no chance to speak, tangling fingers into pale gold hair and pulling forward to slam their mouths together in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongues. 

Jaina relished in the feeling of the elf’s strong body beneath her, the sharp catch of a fang against her tongue and lips, the soft, silky hair threaded between her fingers, clenched in her fist. 

She broke the kiss suddenly, enjoying the look of loss that overcame the elf’s face for just a moment. Jaina hooked her hands under Sylvanas’s bra and tugged it over her head, tossing it aside without a care before grabbing a fistful of the former ranger’s hair once more, pulling her back to resume their kiss. Jaina smirked when Sylvanas moaned loudly into her mouth as she tweaked an exposed nipple roughly. 

Sylvanas was bucking almost erratically against her thigh, it was clear the elf was desperate for more. Jaina wasn’t going to give in that easily. Moving her thigh back, Sylvanas growled into her mouth, biting her lip roughly. 

Jaina lost herself in the sensation momentarily. She’d never been one for such roughness before, never suspected she would be, but tides, the pain was so exquisite. Sylvanas attempted to shift, to force some kind of contact back. But Jaina wouldn’t let that happen. She shifted her hand to the center of the elf’s chest, pushing her roughly back down to the floor. 

The heat of Sylvanas’s glare was eliminated by her heaving chest, the flush spreading from her collarbones to her cheeks, and the look of uncontainable lust in those burning silver eyes. 

“Fuck me or get off,” Sylvanas snapped, managing to sound mostly threatning, but it was still dulled by her breathlessness. 

Jaina grinned down at the elf, taking a moment to enjoy this, committing the sight, the moment to memory. “Beg.”

Sylvanas actually laughed at that, which only made Jaina grin more, only made what would happen all the sweeter. 

“I don’t beg, Proudmoore.” 

Jaina leaned down, one hand pressing beside the elf’s head, the other moving from its place on her chest, clawing slowly downward as Jaina brought her lips to one of those long elven ears. Dragging her tongue along the edge, delighting in the shudder that ran through Sylvanas’s entire body as her tongue traced each piercing. The elf’s breaths were ragged, hands gripping tightly at Jaina’s hips by the time she took the cartilage between her teeth and whispered, fully embracing how low and ragged her own voice was. 

“You’ll beg.”

She cupped her hand roughly between Sylvanas’s legs, turning whatever retort the elf was no doubt forming, into a surprised moan, her hips shifting to grind against Jaina’s hand immediately. 

Running her tongue the entire length of the elf’s ear just as she pressed her hand firmly over a still clothed clit, produced a guttural moan that hadn Jaina tingling, fresh waves of arousal coursing down to pool in her lower belly. Sylvanas had tilted her head, giving Jaina even more access to her twitch ear, which had the human smirking as she nipped gently at a piercing. 

Jaina moved her hand up to the waistband of the elf’s pants, fumbling for a moment with the button before shifting just enough to tug them lower. She wasn't about to give Sylvanas the freedom to get them completely off, knowing the elf would use it to escape and no doubt turn the tables. Jaina wasn't about to let that happen.

Once she had enough room to work, she moved from those oh so sensitive ears, down the elfs jaw and neck, kissing and biting a trail that had Sylvanas producing quiet, barely audible moans. The way she continually tilted to allow Jaina more access, how her hips canted upwards, seeking the hand teasing at the hem of her underwear, told the truth about just how much Sylvanas was enjoying this. 

Jaina kissed down her chest, taking a moment to place a series of kisses along those tantalizing collarbones, before moving lower. She found herself pausing at the long, thin white scar in the center of the elf’s chest, nestled perfectly between her breasts. 

She hadn’t noticed it during their first time together, and it certainly would have been noticeable in the outfit Sylvanas had worn. Had she covered it up somehow? The elf’s body was dotted with various scars, something which was natural for someone who had lived such a dangerous life, Sylvanas never attempted to cover or hide those. But this one was different, it looked deliberate, almost surgical, and Sylvanas was clearly embarrassed or ashamed by it. 

Deciding not to linger, Jaina made a mental note to ask about it later, letting her mouth continue on its path. Veering to the left, sucking and biting hard marks along the top of the elfs breast. She relished in the way Sylvanas arched up into her mouth, how she could feel the chest heaving beneath her. 

She made her way closer to the already stiff nipple, her tongue slowly painting circles around it, but never actually touching. She grinned at the shaky huff escaping the elf. Sea blue eyes flicking up to meet darkened, lust filled grey eyes narrowed into a rather ineffective glare, that only had Jaina smirking wider. Moving her mouth over the straining nipple, letting her breath ghost over it, she kept her eyes on the elf’s as she brought her tongue close. It wasn’t until Sylvanas’s mouth opened once more, that Jaina close her lips over the rosy bud, circling it slowly with her tongue. She relished in the hitched breath of Sylvanas, the way her body trembled ever so slightly. 

Jaina continued her slow, gentle ministrations, never once picking up her pace. Taking her sweet time kissing and biting her way over to the elfs other breast, giving it the same treatment. All the while her hand slowly dragged down a deliciously toned stomach, nails scratching lightly, smirking at the way Sylvanas’s stomach trembled at the action. 

By the time Jaina’s hand reached the waistband of the former ranger’s form fitting shorts, the elf’s chest was flushed, her breathing coming in increasingly ragged intakes. Jaina tugged the shorts lower, smirking at how quickly Sylvanas lifted her hips to assist. The shorts only ended up around her knees, along with her pants, but it was more than enough room. 

Jaina trailed her fingers back up the inside of the elf’s thigh, using her nails the closer she got to what she knew would be absolutely soaked lips. She chuckled at the growl that rumbled forth from Sylvanas as she skirted past the area the elf clearly wanted her, instead teasing her other thigh. 

Jaina didn’t make her wait long though, bringing her hand back and slowly, oh so slowly, sliding her finger up the elfs slit. Tides, she was even wetter than Jaina had imagined. Sylvanas let out such a low, guttural moan when Jaina slipped two fingers inside her, the sound sending a bolt of arousal straight to Jaina’s clit. 

She moaned against the elf’s breast, absolutely astounded by how hot and wet she was. How tightly those fluttering walls clenched around her fingers with an almost desperate pressure. Tides, in this moment, she couldn’t remember anything better than this, nothing seemed to be able to compete with the feeling of being inside Sylvanas, to have the formidable woman burning, dripping, just for her. 

Jaina set a steady pace, making sure to curl her fingers at just the right moment. The elf’s hips rocked up to meet each thrust, doing her damnedest to ensure Jaina went as deep as possible. With a final bite, Jaina relinquished the nipple in her mouth, taking her time to kiss and bite up the elf’s flushed, skin, moaning quickly at the salty taste of sweat just beginning to form. 

She could hear Sylvanas’s moans becoming less retrained, feel her hips bucking with increasing abandon. Jaina pulled the elf’s ear into her mouth, forcing another of those beautiful, painfully arousing guttural, rumbling moans from Sylvanas. 

Just as she felt those tight walls beginning to tighten even further, Jaina abruptly pull her fingers free, keeping them poised at the elf’s now quivering entrance. The whimper that left Sylvanas was something that Jaina would remember until the end of her days. The threatening growl is what made her chuckle against the elf’s ear, loving the way it twitched, sending a shiver along Sylvanas’s entire body. 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Sylvanas snarled, her hips still fruitlessly seeking Jaina’s fingers. 

She chuckled lowly in the elf’s ear, basking in the moment. “Ask me nicely,” punctuating her words by lightly probing into Sylvanas’s dripping core.

“F-fuck you Proudmoore.” 

Jaina nipped at the elf’s ear, garning a sharp gasp. “If you’re nice, I’ll let you, after I fuck you.” She skated her fingers up the elf’s soaked folds, just grazing her clit. “Now ask me nicely.” 

“F-” Sylvanas moaned as Jaina flicked her clit, “fuck me Proudmoore. Please.” 

“I have a first name.” She traced another piercing with her tongue, sending the ear into a series of tremors, all the while teasing her fingers along the elfs entrance once more.

“Fuck me,” Sylvanas groaned, her hips shifting up, chasing after Jaina’s retreating fingers. “Please, Jaina.”

Jaina wasn’t quite prepared for the thrill that careened through her body at hearing the elf’s breathy tone, saying her name like  _ that _ . So much desperation, like finally, Sylvanas truly didn’t care, she was giving in. It was a powerful, erotic feeling that had Jaina so dizzy she almost forgot to thrust her two fingers back inside the waiting,  _ begging _ , elf. 

The moan Sylvanas let out almost had Jaina hurtling over the edge herself. It was so fucking raw, so unrestrained and dripping with lust. Gods, Jaina had never heard a more erotic noise in her life. 

It was like entering some kind of haze, seeing, hearing, feeling Sylvanas come so undone beneath her. Jaina both remembered nothing, and everything. She didn’t remember thrusting faster and faster, but she remembered feeling Sylvanas’s walls fluttering around her fingers. She didn’t remember shifting herself to grind down on the elf’s muscular thigh, but she remembered the orgasm that crashed through her body after only a few seconds of rutting against it with abandon. She would always remember Sylvanas’s ragged scream loud enough that Jaina knew her throat would be raw. The fingers clawing at Jaina’s back left a physical reminder, the spasm in the thigh between her legs, how tight those walls clenched around her fingers, almost to the point of pain. All of it was etched permanently into Jaina’s mind, whether she wanted it or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing all your thoughts!! 
> 
> Sorry I didn't reply to the comments from the last chapter! Life has been stoopid.


	15. Dances and Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina is stubborn.
> 
> Sylvanas and Valeera dance.
> 
> Jaina and Liadrin throw down.

The heavy thrum of bass covered up the sharp sound of the zipper. Sylvanas slung the duffel back over her shoulder, grabbing the remote from the bench and turning the stereo off, tossing it back on the surface before striding from the armoury.

The shower had stopped running, but the bathroom door was still closed. Sylvanas hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and knocking on the door. It would be pointless not to say anything, Proudmoore would probably just blow her phone up with calls and messages otherwise.

The door swung open after a moment, steam billowing through the crack. Gods, the woman must really like her showers scalding. Proudmoore poked her head through the door, hair still dripping wet, trails of cooling water running down her exposed shoulders and collarbones, disappearing into the towel clenched tightly around her chest. Sylvanas let her gaze linger over the fresh marks maring the human’s pale skin, tracing the pattern of freckles running along her shoulders.

Proudmoore looked slightly flushed, as she met Sylvanas’s gaze, but the heat was a likely culprit. She took a moment to wade into the depths of those ocean blue eyes, she swore she could almost hear the crashing of waves if she allowed herself to truly get lost in them.

Shaking the frankly, ludicrous thought from her mind, Sylvanas took a step back, putting more space between them. Any other time she would have teased the human, would have removed the distance between them, eager to see that lovely blush lighting up those delicately freckled cheeks.

“If you don’t hear from me in three hours, call Anya.” No sense in dragging this out, she didn’t need to be thinking about Proudmoore here, she wasn’t important right now.

“What?” Proudmoore genuinely appeared confused, her face scrunching up in that endearing way it did whenever she was trying to puzzle out something in her files.

“I got the location. Gonna go kill this bitch and get Thayala back.” Sylvanas was already turning and heading towards the door when Proudmoore shouted back.

“Wait for me!” the frantic rustling of towels and clothes, along with the occasional grunt sounded.

“You’re not coming,” Sylvanas returned, not bothering to look over her shoulder. “Stay here Proudmoore.” She pulled open the door, closing it quietly and locking it.

She spent the elevator ride staring at a satellite image of the location. It was a warehouse, abandoned of course. Sylvanas doubted this woman would be near any windows and she couldn't risk perching in a nest and trying to wait her out, the bitch might kill Thayala. She would have to do this the hard way. As the doors dinged open she sent off a last text to Anya.

Dropping her pack carefully in the trunk, Sylvanas climbed in the car. She’d barely started the engine when the passenger door flew open. In an instant Sylvanas drew the pistol holstered at her hip, levelling it at the shocked, yet still pissed off face of Proudmoore.

The human’s hair was still dripping wet, loose and wild around her shoulders, turning the white t-shirt see-through. The passenger door closed with a slam as the human let out an annoyed huff.

Sylvanas felt her eye twitch, anger bubbling through her veins. The fucking audacity of this woman. “Get out of the car,” she growled, still not moving the weapon. She didn’t have time for this shit.

“I’m not letting you go alone,” Proudmoore didn’t even look her way as she buckled up and began to braid her wet hair. “So either shoot me or lets get going.”

Sylvanas grit her teeth, molars grinding harshly. With a snarl she holstered the pistol and threw the car into reverse, leaving the parkade at a speed less than legal, or safe. Neither said a word as they drove, once the former agent had finished braiding her hair she merely sat back, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Gods this woman was a pain in the ass. “What makes you think I’m going alone?” She asked at a red light, her curiosity getting the better of her. Why did the human want to come so badly?

“Tell me you aren’t,” Proudmoore looked at her challengingly but Sylvanas just looked away, gripping the steering wheel harder. She didn’t have the patience for games today.

“If I die Anya will still help clear your name, so you don’t have to come.”  

That had to be the reason the human insisted on coming. She was worried that Sylvanas’s death would mean she was once more without support and on the run. It’s the only explanation that made any sense. They weren’t friends, held no reasons for loyalty beyond mutual interests.

“It’ll be more efficient with you around.” Proudmoore shrugged, not looking ahead when Sylvanas glanced her way. There was a gentle dusting of red on her cheeks, but that must have just been from her rush to get down to the car.

Sylvanas didn’t respond, accepting the answer easily. It was what she expected. She still wanted to smack the human for being so damn stubborn. Proudmoore may not have been a ranger, but Sylvanas still needed her. If somehow this all went sideways, she didn’t need more deaths on her conscience. Although, if anyone had to go down with her, she supposed Proudmoore was the best option, at least it wouldn’t be one of her rangers, one of the people she was responsible for.

Still, it’s not like she exactly wanted Proudmoore to die. Sure, the woman could be frustratingly stubborn, but Sylvanas could see the charm in that. The human was smart, fiercely dedicated, and loyal, making it easy for Sylvanas to respect her. Plus, she was a damn good fuck. Sylvanas genuinely couldn’t remember the last time anyone had gotten the better of her like that, not that she minded too terribly. Of course, she would take that knowledge to her grave.

“So why are you going alone?” Proudmoore finally broke the silence as they changed lanes, passing a slow as shit truck.

“I won’t risk my people’s lives on something that has nothing to do with them.” It was moderately frustrating how easily the truth fell from her lips. Sylvanas still hadn’t pinpointed what it was about the human that made her...comfortable, like she wanted to drop her guard. She needed to figure it out quick, before it became dangerous.

When she glanced over, Proudmoore was looking at her with that bloody expresion Sylvanas knew too well by now. Nose slightly scrunched up, the faintest of V’s forming between her brows, she hadn’t fully taken her lower lip between her teeth, but Sylvanas could see her worrying at the inside of it ever so gently.

Sylvanas sighed “Ask your damn question Proudmoore.” She knew if the human didn’t ask now, she’d just keep thinking about it until she finally got the courage too.

“What?” The human appeared genuinely confused, which just caused the elf to laugh.

“Seriously?” Did the human really think she was hard to read? She quirked an eyebrow at the human, flashing the smirk she knew pissed her off.“Don’t worry about it, just ask.”

Proudmoore hesitated for a moment, her mouth opening, a word half forming before she stopped and began again. “How long have they been with you? Your rangers?”

Really? That was the question she was so damn curious about?

“Most of them since the beginning, when I first entered the Rangers. They’ve been with me through everything.” She doubted Proudmoore realized just how much they had all been through together. Her rangers had believed in her, trusted her when nobody else did, when everyone else had abandoned her, they had stuck by her. Sylvanas wasn’t about to forget that, she owed them everything.

Proudmoore just nodded, still looking deep in thought, but Sylvanas didn’t bother pushing it. Let the woman stew in whatever threads she was trying to connect. She’d ask eventually and Sylvanas would either answer or tell her to fuck off.

It took them another fifteen minutes before Sylvanas pulled to a stop. The area around the warehouse was a massive, barren car park, likely this had once been a major facility of some kind in its day.

Sylvanas turned off the car, opening the door and easily climbing out despite her long legs. Proudmoore followed her to the back of the car. Sylvanas handed her the same plate carrier and thigh holster as last night. Sylvanas pulled her own gear on, checking over each piece carefully as she did before moving onto her weapons. She took her usual assault rifle and pistol for herself, giving Proudmoore a pistol, the human was visibly surprised when she also handed over an SMG.

“No idea what we’ll be facing in there,” Syvanas explained, handing over a stack of magazines for the weapon.

Proudmoore nodded, loading up her vest and then the weapon. She took a moment to familiarize herself with it, likely never having used this particular weapon, but she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Sylvanas grabbed her mask last, slipping it on and closing the trunk. She nodded once to Proudmoore, both of them shouldering their weapons and heading towards the building. Sylvanas raised a fist near one of the many side doors, pressing herself against the aged concrete. Her left hand came up, tapping the side of her mask, her perfect vision suddenly shifting into hues of blue, yellow and red. The thermal vision only had a range of thirty meters, but it was enough to ensure nobody was lying in wait near the door.

Flicking back to normal vision, Sylvanas grabbed the handle and flung the door open, keeping her body shielded by the wall from any potential explosion. Waiting only one and a half seconds, she raised her rifle and moved inside, immediately scanning the left side, trusting Proudmoore had the training to take the right.

The building was dimly lit, but the multitude of missing windows in both the walls and ceiling, when combined with the bright moon and starry sky, meant there was enough light to not warrant night vision.

Abandoned, rusted machinery dotted the buildings floor, providing plenty of cover and hiding spaces. Through the gloom, the single light further down, near the center of the main floor stood out glaringly.

Sylvans moved towards it, her steps utterly silent. Proudmoore’s on the other hand...Sylvanas would have words with her later, was the woman a damn horse?

Putting aside her frustration, Sylvans kept her focus on her surroundings. She doubted whoever this assassin was that she would just let Thayala walk away without a fight.

When they neared the light, Sylvanas held up a fist once more, dropping to a crouch behind a large turbine of some sort.

“Wait here and cover me,” She whispered lowly to Proudmoore.

Thankfully, the human didn’t argue, she simply shifted to take up a better position to cover the floor. Sylvanas moved forwards without a sound, rifle scanning, heartbeat completely steady. Directly underneath the sole light, tied to a chair, was Thayala, she was beaten and bloodied, but her eyes were open and Sylvanas could see the gentle rise of her chest. She wasn’t panicking.

Sylvanas crouched in the darkness, once more flicking over to her thermal then to night vision and scanning the area. It looked clear. Sylvanas took a deep breath before rising from her crouch and moving forward. Thayala’s eyes immediately snapped to meet hers, the gag prevented her from speaking, but the worry in her eyes was clear.

“Are you wired?” Sylvanas asked, holding her rifle single handed as she pulled free her combat knife.

Thayala shook her head and for Sylvanas, that was enough. She moved behind the ranger, cutting her free with a single swipe. She sheathed the knife and pulled free her car key and phone as the ranger rose on shaky legs.

“Get out, go to my car. Wait fifteen minutes. If I’m not out by then, call Anya and leave. Understood?”

Thayala nodded, despite her jaw being clenched tightly in obvious pain that resulted from every movement, she still saluted before limping away as quickly as she could. Sylvanas readied her rifle once more, immediately backing out of the light and into the darkness once more, scanning, alert. Where was this bi-

A burst of gunfire erupted to her left, from Proudmoore’s position, it was the weapon she’d given the human. Sylvanas took two steps forward before she heard it, the faintest crunch of shattered glass under a boot from her seven-o-clock. She spun, but not fast enough to avoid the strike entirely. Although instead of the blade lodging into her spine, it merely drew a deep cut along her shoulder.

Sylvanas merely grit her teeth at the pain, snapping out with the butt of her rifle forcing her assailant back enough to open fire, the silenced weapon letting off muffled barks. The lithe figure in jet black armour with blood red accents, cartwheeled out of harm's way, long golden hair whipping behind them as they disappeared behind a decommissioned machine.

Sylvanas growled, moving towards the machine, keeping a wide berth, ignoring the gunfire that continued behind her. Proudmoore would need to take care of herself. Rounding the machine, the area was empty, she caught the flicker of movement to her left just in time to roll backwards, stopping at a crouch and firing at her assailant again. This time they backflipped into a nearby conveyor belt, a delighted giggle following them as they rolled off and disappeared into the darkness.

This wouldn’t work. Too many places for the bitch to disappear. Backing away from the machines and into the open section of the floor. She only made it a few steps before the assassin darted in again. Sylvanas had no time to get a shot off, moving as quickly as she could to twist her rifle and intercept the blade headed for her throat. She jerked the weapon to the side with a fierce tug, sending both the rifle and dagger flying away. In a blur, the assassin had a knife in each hand, one heading for Sylvanas’s throat, the other her liver. She wrapped a hand around each of the assassin’s wrists, halting the movement with some difficulty, she could hear the razor sharp blade drag faintly along the hem of her vest.

Brilliant green eyes sparkled with mischief, a sharp grin tugged at the assassin’s lips. “Oooh, nice mask, very scary.” The assassin was clearly enjoying herself, despite the strain in her voice, the faint tremor in her arms. “Can I have it?” She winked before launching a kick directly into Sylvanas’s diaphragm.

The air rushed from her lungs as she let go of the assassin, stumbling backwards, struggling to maintain her footing. The assassin capitalized on the moment, rushing forward in a blur, but this was far from Sylvanas’s first fight. Anticipating the move, she was already darting to the left, her fist catching the assassin in the corner of her mouth, connecting solidly before she spun away. Sylvanas wrenched her knife free, tip towards the assassin, parallel with her face, her off hand lower, primed to react. The assassin’s legs were spread wide, forward arm held vertically in front of her chest, rear arm curving up and over her head.

“Ready to have some fun, Windrunner?” The assassin grinned, taking a calculated step to her right.

Sylvanas matched her for both step and grin. Oh she was going to enjoy cutting this bitch down. “Let’s see how well you dance.”

* * *

 

Bullets pinged loudly off the machinery beside Jaina’s head. She grit her teeth against the ringing in her ears as she blindly fired back on her assailant, forcing them into cover long enough for her to sprint across the isle and to a longer row of machines. She ejected the spent mag from her weapon, slamming in a new one as she reached the end of the row. Weapon scanning, she moved around, catching her assailant moving towards her previous position.

Jaina didn’t hesitate to fire, the tall, broad figure dropped with a grunt, but spun as they hit the ground, returning fire as they scrambled into cover. White, searing pain sliced through Jaina’s leg, causing her to stumble into the machinery, producing a dull thud.

“Fuck,” she growled, glancing down at the wound, it was just a graze, thankfully. Ignoring the pain, she righted herself, turning towards the way she had just come.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned around the corner, only to grunt loudly as a thick, heavily muscled arm wrapped around hers, trapping them and her weapon against her own body. Her assailant, an elf, matching her in height, bright golden eyes and dark hair that looked like blood in the dim light. She had a pistol in her second hand, reaching it up and over herself in an attempt to fire down into Jaina’s skull.

She threw herself forward with all her might, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Jaina rolled off the woman elf the second pressure on her arm lessened, releasing her rifle in favour of drawing her pistol.

The elf’s free hand reached out, wrapping around her wrist in an iron grip before Jaina could level the weapon on her. She saw the elf attempting to bring her own pistol to bear and copied the action, straining against a strength that was equal to her own. Her ears exploded with a violent ringing as they both fired, attempting to hit the other.

Grunting, Jaina managed to maneuver her leg free and kick the elf in the chest, breaking her hold and sending her skidding back a precious inch. She swung her pistol towards the elf, only to have it violently kicked from her hand with enough force to send pain lancing up her entire arm. Jaina dove at the elf, smashing a fist into her jaw, sending her careening into the broken pavement. It gave her the opening to slap the pistol from the elf’s hand.

Her victory was short lived as the elf sprang forward, driving a shoulder into Jaina’s chest, sending the air rushing from her lungs violently when her back hit the weathered ground. She saw stars when a fist was hammered into her nose, breaking it immediately, hot blood gushing over her face, dripping into her open mouth.

Jaina blindly lashed out, catching the elf in what felt like her cheek. She desperately tried to blink away the stars, her vision barely clear enough to see the fist heading right for her already ruined nose. She managed a desperate block with her forearms, gripping the offending hand, throwing it to the side, giving her an opening to jerk her head forward savagely, slamming her forehead directly into the elf’s now exposed nose.

She grunted loudly and reeled back enough for Jaina to buck her off and blindly scramble away. The headbutt certainly hadn’t helped her vision, but desperate times. She climbed to her feet, fighting back the waves of pain and nausea that threatened to send her right back down.

The elf was likewise on her feet, squaring off against Jaina, blood now streaming down her similarly ruined nose. Jain brought her fists up matching the woman’s stance, tides this was going to be a painful night.

* * *

Sylvanas felt the air shift as the blade sliced through the air, mere inches from her face, could hear as it narrowly missed her ear. She spun backwards, outside the assassins attack range, the bitch was quick, frighteningly quick. But her reach was shorter and Sylvanas could outmatch her in strength, she needed to keep her distance until she could immobilize the woman.

“Not bad Windrunner,” the assassin chuckled, darting in both blades slashing as she twirled.

Sylvanas barely stopped the left dagger from puncturing her lung, trapping it in her free hand, hissing in pain as the second slashed along her forearm. Sylvans kept the assassin’s arm trapped, stepping to the side, twisting her upper body sharply, tossing the smaller woman through the air, sending her slamming into a nearby conveyor belt.

Sylvanas sprang forward, ducking under the kick thrown her way as the assassin flipped to her feet. She thrust forward with her knife, just managing to graze the assassin’s shoulder, but it was turned aside by her damned armour as the woman danced forward. Sylvanas stepped back, spinning to the side to avoid the blade sweeping in behind her thigh.

She snapped her legs together as the blade passed between them, capturing the assassin’s arm. Sylvanas rolled herself to the ground, hearing the grunt of pain from the assassin as her arm was twisted painfully. She tried to slam her second dagger down onto Sylvanas’s thigh, but the former ranger foresaw the move, grabbing the assassin’s wrist with her free hand. Sylvanas thrust her knife into the assassin’s shoulder, managing to aim between the armour plates.

Blood flowed freely from the wound. Sylvanas pulled back for another strike, but the damn woman contorted in a way even she would have thought impossible, slamming a armour foot into Sylvanas’s temple. Stars exploded across her vision, her grip slackening enough for the assassin to twist free, but not before digging her dagger sharply into Sylvanas’s calf.

She growled, kicking out blindly at the woman as she rolled away, rising to her feet with a grunt. The cut wasn’t serious enough to impede her movement, yet. The assassin resumed her stance across from her, despite the blood flowing down her shoulder, she was grinning brightly.

“Oooh I knew you would be a good dancer.” She crooned, shuffling closer.

“I’ve had better,” Sylvanas droned, keeping her voice and breathing level. She was excited to kill this bitch, but maybe it was enjoyable to have a challenge like this. She hadn’t had one in years.

The assassin was moving in a blink, both daggers flashing Sylvanas intercepted both, but took a foot to the stomach for her trouble. Sylvanas backed out of the assassin’s reach, avoiding two more quick slashes. Fuck, this woman was quick.

Sylvanas feinted with a quick stab, forcing the assassin to shift left, or it was supposed to. She stepped inside the attack, avoiding the blade, ducking under Sylvanas’s arm, left dagger slashing for her belly, just below her vest, right blade heading under her armpit. Sylvanas wrapped her arm around the assassins right, gripping her shoulder fiercely, immobilizing her just short of landing the strike. She spun forward, putting her chest against the trapped arm, throwing her free elbow into the assassin’s nose, causing her to reel back enough for Sylvanas to use her strength and flip the woman over her back.

Sylvanas was on top of her in a heartbeat, but before she could even move, two strong legs wrapped around her torso, the assassin flipped her torso upwards, bringing both knives thrusting for Sylvanas’s throat. She had to drop her own knife to grab both the assassin’s wrists, stopping the fatal attack. Sylvanas swung her body, slamming the assassin into a nearby piece of machinery hard enough to cause her legs to slacken enough for Sylvanas to physically throw her across the room.

The assassin hit the floor with a grunt, her knives lost somewhere during her flight. She was on her feet again in half a second, drawing two new daggers from behind her. Sylvanas reached behind her, pulling her holdout pistol from the hidden holster at her back. She almost laughed at the look of surprise on the assassin’s face as she fired.

The assassin cried out in pain as she failed to dodge the first shot completely, hitting her in the side. Sylvanas kept firing, but the slippery bitch flipped away behind another rusted out machine, disappearing into the darkness.

“Oooh I didn’t know you were so dirty,” the assassin’s teasing voice echoed around the room, but she remained hidden.

Now that there was a lull, beyond the beating of her heart, Sylvanas could hear the occasional loud grunts, thuds against metal and-yup, glass breaking. Well, at least that meant Proudmoore was still kicking.

* * *

Jaina groaned as she rolled to her feet, glass crunching underneath her body. She ignored the stinging cuts along her arms and on her cheek, rising just in time to block a bone jarring punch with her forearm.

She shuffled back, throwing a jab at the elf, allowing her to block it while she swung her right hand in a sharp hook, catching the elf in the gut. Jain kept up the pressure, taking another jab at the elf’s jaw, only managing a graze before being forced back by two quick hooks that had her gritting her teeth as she managed to block them both.

Jaina ducked into the elf’s next strike, landing an uppercut to her jaw that sent pain shooting from her knuckles up to her forearm. The elf reeled back, Jaina followed, slamming her shoulder into the elf’s gut, tackling her to the ground. Taking up a forward mount, Jaina hammered another fist down on the elf, who threw both her arms up in a block.

The elf scrunched up her torso, a leg wrapping around Jaina’s neck before she even had the chance to react. She gasped as the powerful muscle slammed down, pinning her against the elf’s other leg. Immediately she noticed her inability to breath. Her hands scrabbled at the elf’s legs, trying to dislodge them, but she couldn't get enough leverage. Blood pounded loudly in her ears, her vision already beginning to blur, lungs burning so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

The elf twisted herself, pressure never letting up as she mounted Jaina, pounding a fist into her face, rough knuckles opening a fresh cut on her cheek. Jaina didn’t think, hesitate, she only had one hope. With what strength she had left, she slammed her fist upwards, directly between the elf’s legs.

It wasn’t her finest moment, but it worked exactly like she knew it was. The elf groaned loudly, her legs spasming, loosening their hold enough for Jaina to wedge her fingers in and pry them apart. She rolled away, gasping for breath, her starving lungs greedily taking in air.

Her vision had barely stopped swimming, lungs just beginning to relax when what precious air they had obtained was forced back out as a booted foot careened into her diaphragm. She fell over to the side with the force of the blow, coughing for air, blinking blearily at her attacker. It wasn't the same elf.

“That’s my favourite place you just punched!” She had ridiculously long, golden hair, and was dressed in black and red armour, one dagger in her hand glinting dangerously.

Jaina tried hard to get back to her feet as the dagger wielding elf advanced. Her body screamed in protest, her lungs still crying out for air as her diaphragm struggled to function. A blur of black slammed into the elf, both bodies tumbling to the ground in a flash of metal, and golden hair.

She recognized Sylvanas’s voice shouting in pain as a dagger sunk into her side, but the former ranger responded by punching down savagely near the elf’s hips, which had her crying out in pain, kicking Sylvanas away. Jaina made it to her feet just in time to intercept the golden eyed elf as she moved on Sylvanas, landing a hard hook to her jaw.

Jaina shuffled backwards as Sylvanas rolled away, coming to a halt on one knee next to Jaina, hand holding tight to the wound at her side.

“You alright, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas grunted, rising to her feet, the words forced through grit teeth.

“Just wonderful,” she answered, aware of how ragged her breathing was.

“Wait, Jaina?”

Three sets of eyes snapped towards the dagger wielding elf. Jaina took in her appearance now that her vision was clear. Long golden hair in a ponytail, bright green eyes...tides, something about her was-

“Valeera?” She could hardly believe her eyes. She hadn’t seen the elf in several years. She’d known Valeera used to be in the military in some fashion, but an assassin?

“Shit Jaina, I know you went rogue, but teaming up with the bitch who murdered Anduin? To think, I almost slept with you.”

That was news to Jaina, not that this was really the time or place to give that statement any consideration. There were far more pressing matters at hand.

“Valeera, Sylvanas didn’t do it.”

“Got proof of that?” Valeera twirled her dagger, body poised to strike. The golden eyed elf beside her was likewise ready, her expression devoid of any reaction.

“Enough to be sure.” Jaina took a deep breath, dropping her hands and forcing her battered body to relax. If she could just convince them. “Valeera, you know how special Anduin was to me. I loved that boy, do you really think I’d work with his killer?”

The only sound was that of their heavy breathing. Sylvanas was giving her a doubtful look, still poised to strike. Tides, Jaina really hoped this worked. She may have only met Valeera in passing a few times, but Anduin always spoke so fondly of her, the last thing she wanted to do was continue this fight.

“Valeera, please,” she implored, locking onto the elf’s eyes. “I want to find who did this just as much as you do. That’s why I’m here, with Sylvanas. We all want the same thing, to find who killed Anduin.”

“We don’t want the exact same thing,” Valeera said breezly, smirking faintly. “You wanna throw them in jail, I wanna put a blade in every one of their orifices.”

“Yeah her plan sounds better,” the smirk in Sylvanas’s voice was audible, it only got bigger at the glare Jaina shot her.

“I knew I’d like you,” Valeera chuckled, slowly the tension in her body lessened until she was standing in a relaxed fashion, sheathing her dagger behind her back.”I expect you to show me all the evidence or whatever that you have, proving she didn’t do it.”

“Of course! The minute I can.” Jaina felt herself let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She may not have much physical evidence, but she was certain she could convince the assassin.

“Well, this is just awkward now.” Valeera smirked, holding out her hand to Sylvanas, grinning like the devil. “Besties?”

Sylvanas looked between the two other elves, the golden eyed one had likewise relaxed, but still stood ramrod straight, reminding Jaina of Maiev. Sylvanas looked to Jaina last, she smiled encouragingly to the elf, who sighed in her usual dramatic fashion before relaxing and stepping forward to take Valeera’s hand.

In a lightning quick motion, Sylvanas slammed her fist into Valeera’s already ruined nose, stepping back as she cried out in pain, the golden eyed elf stepped forward, obviously preparing to engage, but halting at Sylvanas’s retreat.

“I should gut you for what you did to my people.” The former ranger’s voice was a low growl, almost animalistic.

Valeera spit a glob of blood on the floor, wincing in pain, but looking unoffended. “That’s fair. My bad.”

Jaina could see Sylvanas’s eye twitch. Valeera could have tried to at least sound genuinely apologetic. Jaina looked to Sylvanas, catching the former ranger’s eyes.

“Sylvanas,” she whispered, not bothering to hide her pleading tone. There didn’t need to be more deaths, there had been too many already.

Jaina had no loyalty to Valeera, they’d never even properly met before, but she was loyal to Anduin. The assassin had meant a lot to him and she wanted to respect that.

Sylvanas met her gaze evenly, something flickering in those silver eyes that Jaina hadn’t seen in the former ranger’s eyes before, something she couldn't quite place. Her mouth was set into a grim line, clearly struggling, but finally her face shifted back to something Jaina was much more familiar with. Rolling her eyes and heaving a much put upon sigh, the former ranger finally relaxed.

“Fine,”

Jaina let out a relieved breath, opening her mouth to thank the former ranger. She barely took in a breath before glass shattered, raining down on the small group. Boots thudded loudly and as Jaina looked up, she saw four figures rappelling down from the ceiling, three more remained on the roof, rifles trained downwards. Several more were storming in from the darkness, all clad in gear similar to Sylvanas’s. Jaina recognized Anya among the elves rappelling from the ceiling.

Valeera and the golden eyed elf both tensed, looking ready to run, but it was quickly apparent all the weapons were trained on them, they wouldn't make it a step before being cut down. Jaina looked over to Sylvanas, finding the woman rolling her eyes.

“So you didn’t come alone after all,” Valeera sighed, sounding annoyed. “Four’s a party, but this is a crowd.”

The former rangers formed a wide circle around them, weapons aimed directly at Valeera and her companion.

“Orders general.” Anya’s voice was cold, devoid of any trace of emotion, her gaze locked on her target.

“Technically,” Sylvanas drawled, looking between Valeera and Jaina with a playful smirk. “I only promised _I_ wouldn’t kill her.”

“Oooh I knew it, you dirty bitch.” Valeera still looked tense, eyes subtly looking for some sort of escape route, but she was easily matching Sylvanas’s smirk.

“Sylvanas,” Jaina groaned, resisting the urge to punch the woman.

The elf clicked her tongue, “You never let me have any fun Proudmoore,” she signalled lazily to the assembled rangers. “Stand down. And tell me what in the void you’re all here.” The last part was spoken far more sternly, Sylvanas turning to fix Anya with a hard glare.

Anya and the others lowered their rifles, with the ranger in question standing perfectly at attention, “It seemed our general decided to risk her life in a most reckless manner.” An ever so subtle smirk touched Anya’s lips. “We felt it our duty to ensure her safety.”

Sylvanas shook her head, lips pulled into an amused smile. “Stubborn. I hope you brought a medkit,” silver eyes swing over to Jaina, full, bloodied lips pulling up into a smirk, red stained fang glinting. “Proudmoore got herself hurt.”

This time, Jaina didn’t restrain herself from reaching over and smacking the elf’s shoulder, smirking when she hissed in pain.

* * *

 

It took almost two hours for Anya to get them both patched up and back home. Sylvanas had insisted on Anya seeing to Jaina first, which had surprised her, and caused a small argument since Sylvanas was clearly the more wounded of the two. Eventually Anya had settled it by treating Jaina while another of the rangers, Velonara, had helped Sylvanas.

Jaina wasn’t too sure why Sylvanas had insisted on her getting help first, but she didn’t bother thinking about it too much. She was exhausted and her whole body hurt. Knowing Sylvanas it was probably just some way to mess with her.

The former agent groaned as she pulled on a tank top, her body screaming in protest with every movement. Bruises were already forming a painting across her entire body, her nose was down to a barely noticeable throb thanks to painkillers. She had a faint limp from getting shot in the leg, but it wasn’t too serious, barely visible.

Leaving the bathroom, Jaina slowly made her way to the sofa, gently lowering herself down with a groan that was mixed with both pain and relief. She let her head fall back, sinking into the beautifully soft cushions.

She grit her teeth as she shifted, pulling the phone Sylvanas had given her from her pocket, looking at it for a moment before tossing it on the table. Valeera had given her a number to reach her at. While they were getting patched up, Jaina had explained everything she’d found out so far. While the assassin hadn’t seemed completely sure of Sylvanas’s innocence, something which Jaina couldn't blame her for, she had agreed there was too much that didn’t add up. The assassin had promised to look into things on her end and to keep in touch so they could share information.

Jaina knew she still also needed to call Tyrande. No doubt the news was going wild with reports about Gallywix by now. Jaina had managed to avoid the news all day, deciding to focus on work and apparently getting her ass kicked. Now though, she stared at the lifeless television, eyes flicking down to the remote. She couldn't avoid it forever.

Before Jaina could make up her mind, she heard the sound of cabinets being opened in the kitchen and the gentle clinking of glasses. A moment later Sylvanas appeared, a large bottle clutched in one hand, two small glasses pinched between a thumb and forefinger in the other. The elf was wearing a pair of short compression shorts and a low cut, very loose tanktop, so much so that when she sat down next to Jaina, the human was treated to a very generous view of side-boob.

Jaina tore her eyes away from the perky, golden mounds, instead focusing on the injuries that covered the former ranger. Bandages on her shoulder, left hip, right abdomen, right forearm, and left calf, along with a myriad of bruises forming.

The elf sighed as she sunk back into the sofa, her shoulder barely brushing Jaina’s. The elf’s hair was free, falling gracefully past her shoulders, the pale golden strands looking like shining silver in the moonlight now filtering through the window. Sylvanas’s head fell back next to Jaina’s silver eyes slipping closed as she wordlessly handed over one of the half filled glasses, while taking a generous sip from her own.

“Thank you,” Jaina mumbled, too tired to mask her confusion at the elf’s presence. The only time her and Sylvanas ever spent in each other's company was when they needed to get something done.

She took a tentative sip from the drink, memories of the last time Sylvanas had given her a drink. Jaina’s eyes opened wide at the first flavours to hit her tongue, this couldn’t- she leaned forward, turning the bottle to look at the label, a smile coming unbidden to her lips. It was. She looked over to Sylvanas, who’s glass was nearly empty.

“I knew I had some Kul-Tiran whiskey somewhere.” The elf mumbled, as though she expected what was about to come from Jaina’s mouth. She drained the last of her glass before silver eyes opened, meeting Jaina’s gaze.

Jaina blushed, for reasons she didn’t know as the elf caught her stare. She quickly looked away, taking a larger drink this time, humming happily. She knew all the flavours by heart, could count the seconds before they made themselves known. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but she always preferred what her homeland produced above everything.

“Thank you,” she said softly, still unable to stop herself from smiling. This was the first drink Derek had bought her, it had always been her favourite. Of course back then she had to mix it, but she always drank this brand if she could.

Sylvanas chuckled lowly, an amused grin on her face. “Gods Proudmoore, who would have guessed you were so weak for my coffee and alcohol.”

“Shut up,” Jaina grumbled into her glass, resisting the urge to shove the elf as she cackled.

Sylvanas reached forward, grabbing the bottle to refill her glass, still looking far too amused with herself. Setting the bottle down, Sylvanas grabbed the remote, clicking on the TV as she leaned back.

Jaina held her breath, waiting for her face to be plastered all over the news again. Shit, she never called Vereesa and explained! A quick mental calculation and she forced herself to relax, it was too late to call her, she’d have to do it in the morning. Tides, she really was a shit friend.

She watched as instead of the news or any other television show, instead opening it up to a movie menu, which had Jaina groaning. Of course.

“Of course, shit movies to match shit music.”

Sylvanas fixed her with a withering glare before reaching out and flicking a large, painful bruise on Jaina’s shoulder, which had her wincing.

“Bitch.”

Sylvanas looked entirely too smug. “Yes,” she leaned further into the cushions, getting the movie to start before taking another drink. “It’s mindless bullshit, Proudmoore. I don’t know about you but I’m still too wired up to sleep and these wounds will not mix well with my hot tub."

Jaina nodded, turning her eyes to the screen. “Yeah I suppose so.” Physically she was exhausted but her brain was still- “You have a hot tub?” Jaina’s eyes snapped back to the elf, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

“Obviously,” the elf scoffed, “I’m not a barbarian. But trust me, we’ll want to avoid it for a few days. And if I try to fuck you right now I’ll just end up bleeding all over you." The elf smirked at the blush that immediately erupted on Jaina's face. "So for now, we watch mind numbing, inaccurate action and drink.”

Jaina chose to ignore the ‘we’ part of that statement, instead just humming in agreement and turning her attention back to the movie. The two of them settled into the sofa, shoulders still brushing but neither commenting on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long looking up knife fights and techniques. 
> 
> The contrast between the two fights was so much fun to write. Jaina and Liadrin just pounding on eachother was great. 
> 
> I hope Valeera calling off the fight made sense? Scream at me if it didn't. Or if it did. Just scream at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear all your thoughts and comments!! :)


End file.
